Anatomie de l'Abîme
by lasurvolte
Summary: Les prisons s'ouvrent, Jasper en sort et va sur Terre, mais où est Monty ? Pourquoi son meilleur ami n'est-il pas là ? Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ? Séparé de Monty, Jasper perd le sens à sa vie et va tout faire pour le retrouver.
1. Absence

**Titre :** Anatomie de l'Abîme

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Prompts :** La porte claque.

* * *

 **Absence.**

Les portes des prisons s'ouvrirent. Jasper était en train de jouer avec une balle imaginaire sur son lit, essayant de tromper l'ennui en faisant semblant de s'occuper. Il parlait aussi à un Monty imaginaire, et commençait à penser que la solitude et l'isolement allaient le rendre plus dingue que la drogue qu'il avait prise, et à cause de laquelle il était là. Il se disait aussi que les cours avec Pike étaient plutôt sympas finalement, même si ce prof était un fichu taré, au moins ça l'occupait.

Alors quand sa porte s'ouvrit, il sauta de son lit et sortit à toute vitesse de sa chambre sans réfléchir. Les questions vinrent une fois à l'extérieur de la pièce. Il se demandait pourquoi il pouvait sortir, et il regarda autour de lui. Il n'était pas le seul dont la porte était ouverte, et d'autres jeunes quittaient leurs cellules, la plupart avaient l'air aussi interrogatif que lui. Jasper aperçut Murphy, la nonchalance plaquée sur son visage, refusant de montrer sa peur ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Il chercha Monty du regard, sans parvenir à le trouver. Peut-être était-il déjà sorti, peut-être était-il dans une autre aile de la prison.

On les conduisit dans plusieurs couloirs, jusqu'à un vaisseau, sans même leur dire ce qu'il se passait. Ce n'était pas un exercice, ni une blague et encore moins Noël. Jasper voulait bien suivre les gardes n'importe où, mais il demanda quand même :

\- Où est Monty ? Il est déjà à l'intérieur ?

Parce qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas vu et que ça le stressait. Il espérait qu'ils n'avaient pas oublié Monty en prison alors qu'ils avaient l'air d'avoir sorti tous les autres jeunes. Jasper avançait un peu au ralenti et un garde un peu plus zélé qu'un autre le poussa en avant pour qu'il aille plus vite. Jasper insista :

\- Monty est dedans ?

Le garde ne lui répondit pas. Personne ne lui répondait. Comme si ses angoisses n'avaient aucune importance parce qu'il n'était plus un être humain, juste un foutu délinquant, autant dire : un déchet sur l'Arche.

Il n'avait pas encore dix-huit ans, alors on n'allait pas le tuer, pas tout de suite, mais les embarquer tous dans un vaisseau n'avait rien de rassurant. Jasper aurait pu faire une blague à ce sujet, si son meilleur ami s'était tenu à ses côtés. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Pour le moment, il ne cessait de tourner la tête dans tous les sens pour essayer de voir si Monty arrivait derrière, ou s'il pouvait l'apercevoir quelque part, arrivant par une autre porte. Il avait du mal à se calmer et le garde le poussa une nouvelle fois pour qu'il avance.

On le fit monter dans le vaisseau, on l'accrocha à une des parois, et on prit son poignet pour y mettre un bracelet. Celui-ci s'enfonça dans sa peau et Jasper eut une petite grimace. Mais il n'y fait pas attention longtemps et redemanda :

\- Monty va bientôt arriver ?

On l'ignora. Il y avait une place de libre à côté de lui, elle était forcément pour son meilleur ami. Jasper essaya de se calmer, d'autres adolescents montaient dans le vaisseau, Monty allait arriver. Il commença à se remuer dans ses liens quand le garde revint pour accrocher à côté de lui une fille que Jasper ne connaissait pas, et qui n'était pas Monty.

\- Où est Monty ? Répondez-moi !

Il essaya de se décrocher pour partir à la recherche de son meilleur ami, mais le garde intervint, faisant enfin entendre sa voix, mais pas pour le rassurer.

\- Calme-toi où je t'assomme !

\- Je veux savoir où est Monty ? Vous l'avez mis dans un autre vaisseau ?

Jasper continua de se tortiller pour se détacher et le coup qu'il se reçut dans la mâchoire lui fit voir des étoiles. Le garde avait frappé avec la crosse de son arme sans retenir son coup. Jasper sentit un goût de sang se répandre dans sa bouche, mais essaya de rester éveillé.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tes parents sont mes collègues que je vais t'épargner, alors maintenant ferme ta gueule et tiens-toi tranquille !

\- Dites-moi juste où est Monty, c'est tout ce que je veux savoir, supplia Jasper.

Mais il n'obtint pas de réponse, juste un autre coup.

\- La ferme, j'ai dit.

Jasper serra les dents, et le garde s'éloigna. La fille à côté de lui avait l'air super paniqué, elle parlait toute seule et gémissait des trucs incompréhensibles, mais Jasper ne réussit pas à s'intéresser à elle, et n'eut pas envie de la rassurer. Lui-même était dans un état de panique qu'il avait peu connu. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais ce n'était pas le pire, il avait beau regardé partout, il ne voyait pas Monty.

La porte du vaisseau se referma dans un claquement bruyant, les enfermant à l'intérieur. Le bruit résonna dans un silence lourd, provoqué par des adolescents apeurés ou interrogatifs qui semblaient ne plus faire de bruit. Un instant Jasper se demanda s'ils n'allaient pas les empoisonner, se débarrasser en masse des délinquants sans attendre leur majorité, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Les murs se mirent à vibrer et trembler, le moteur démarrait et ils furent éjectés de l'Arche. Du moins, c'était l'impression que ça donnait. Les tripes de Jasper faisaient des nœuds, et le chancelier apparaissant sur l'écran pour leur expliquer pourquoi ils étaient là et ce qu'ils avaient à faire ne le fit pas se sentir mieux et se dire _« ah tout va bien nous ne sommes que des cobayes ça va être fun »._ Il aurait pu. Mais l'absence de son meilleur ami lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un trou à l'intérieur de lui-même.

Il ne fit pas attention à Finn qui s'amusa à se détacher pour profiter de l'apesanteur, ni des autres crétins qui l'imitèrent, ni de Clarke qui s'énervait, ni de rien. Ses yeux cherchaient, encore et encore, à apercevoir son meilleur ami. S'il voyait Monty, il savait que ça irait, qu'il s'en sortirait, qu'ensemble, ils trouveraient le moyen de rire et de s'amuser, ou essayer. Mais son meilleur ami n'était nul part.

 _Il est sur un autre vaisseau, il est sur un autre vaisseau, il est sur un autre vaisseau, il va bientôt nous rejoindre._

Jasper se répétait ce mantra en fermant les yeux. Il n'eut pas plus peur que ça quand il sentit le vaisseau se remettre à trembler, les lumières se mirent à clignoter, certains adolescents crièrent, pas lui. Il était déjà effrayé avant même que tout ça n'arrive et pas pour les mêmes raisons que les autres. Il poussa un simple soupir après l'atterrissage hyper brutal. Il se détacha alors du mieux qu'il put, n'aida pas la fille à côté de lui, ni personne, et essaya de regarder les visages. Il en connaissait certains. Miller, Finn, Harper, la fille brune super jolie, Murphy, Clarke, Wells…

D'autres lui étaient inconnues, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire connaissance pour le moment. Il se fichait de qui ouvrait la porte vers l'extérieur, et contrairement à tous les autres, il ne se mit pas à hurler et courir sur Terre. Il sortit en dernier, l'air sombre. La beauté du paysage, l'odeur puissante des plantes, de la terre, de l'air, les couleurs éclatantes, le ciel d'un bleu infini. Rien ne réussit à le sortir de sa torpeur. C'était magnifique, et laid à la fois. Comment en profiter alors qu'il ne pouvait pas donner un coup de coude à son meilleur ami, et échanger un sourire avec lui ?

Finn vint le secouer un peu, posant sa main sur son épaule, Jasper tourna ses yeux vers lui :

\- C'est génial non ?

Jasper prit enfin le temps de vraiment regarder, et eut un petit sourire, parce que oui, ça l'était.

\- C'est encore plus beau qu'on ne l'imaginait, dit-il.

Finn acquiesça. Jasper lui demanda :

\- Tu as vu Monty ?

Haussement d'épaule de la part de Finn, puis il ajouta :

\- Il doit être quelque part dans le coin, sans doute aussi excité que tout le monde.

\- Sans doute.

Jasper se rassura, si Finn disait ça, c'était sans doute qu'il avait vu Monty. Jasper l'avait simplement raté parce qu'il était dans un coin caché du vaisseau ou quelque chose comme ça. Monty devait aussi être à sa recherche et Jasper s'éloigna de Finn pour le chercher.

Les adolescents étaient tous dispersés, poussaient des cris, s'amusaient à toucher les plantes et les arbres comme s'il s'agissait de trésors. Et pour quelqu'un qui n'avait connu que les murs sombres d'une Arche, du gris, du métal, le noir de l'espace, ça l'était effectivement. Jasper en surprit même qui se mettaient de l'herbe dans la bouche et qui en rigolait de plaisir. Il n'avait pas le temps, mais quand il aurait retrouvé Monty, il profiterait lui aussi de toutes ces choses. Il fit le tour des adolescents présents et des fois appelaient le nom de son meilleur ami, s'attendant à entendre un « Jasper » crié derrière lui. Mais rien.

Pas de Monty. Nulle part.

Sur aucun visage, chez aucun adolescent, tout le monde était là, sauf Monty, et personne ne l'avait vu, personne ne savait où il était.

Jasper sentit une sorte de désespoir l'envahir. La réalisation lui faisait mal. Monty n'était pas ici. Il était resté sur l'Arche et des milliers de kilomètres les séparaient.

La radio du vaisseau était foutue et il n'y avait aucun moyen de communiquer avec là-haut, aucun moyen de parler avec Monty. Pas moyen de savoir pourquoi il n'était pas ici. Jasper espérait qu'on ne l'avait pas laissé en prison, il espérait qu'il n'avait pas été exécuté, il espérait qu'il allait bien. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Son meilleur ami était absent et cette absence pesa sur son corps comme si l'apesanteur venait de l'écrabouiller sur place.

Seulement, Jasper ne pouvait pas rester planté là à attendre que les radiations l'achèvent (si jamais elles devaient le faire), il devait découvrir un moyen de retrouver Monty. N'importe quel moyen. Il s'approcha de Clarke, elle était sans doute la plus futée ici, il fallait qu'il s'accroche à quelque chose, à un espoir.

La blonde parlait du Mont Weather, de survie, et quand un idiot essaya d'enlever son bracelet, Clarke expliqua que c'était le moyen pour l'Arche de savoir qu'ils étaient en vie, le moyen pour que leurs familles les rejoignent tôt ou tard.

L'information ne passa pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd, Jasper regarda son bracelet. Voilà ce qui ramènerait Monty sur Terre, voilà pour le moment le seul moyen de récupérer son meilleur ami, s'il était encore vivant.

Non.

Monty était encore vivant, il le fallait et il viendrait sur Terre avec l'Arche.

Tout ce que Jasper devait s'assurer de faire, c'était qu'ils viennent le plus vite possible. Il serra le bracelet contre son poignet avec ses doigts.

Il ne fit pas attention à Murphy, qui était bien décidé à foutre un peu la merde et surtout à ne pas finir sous les ordres de Clarke et de Wells. Et encore moins au grand type à bouclette, le seul adulte du vaisseau, et également le seul qui avait une sœur, et qui écoutait ce qui disait Clarke avec la même attention que Jasper. Dont les objectifs étaient à l'opposé de ceux de Jasper.

Clarke partit avec quelques personnes au Mont Weather, Jasper resta près du vaisseau. Seul. Il s'assit dans un coin, et sa main sur son bracelet, il pensa à son meilleur ami.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : donc cette fic va reprendre certains événements des 100, mais ça sera aussi un peu modifié vu que la situation est différente. Je me suis surtout centré sur Jasper et ce qu'il ressentait, donc on voit beaucoup moins ce qui se passe quand Jasper l'ignore. J'espère que cette fic un peu triste, où les deux meilleurs amis sont séparés, vous plaira. Les chapitres seront tous à peu près court comme celui-ci.


	2. Le bracelet

**Prompt :** Répondre à la violence par la violence.

* * *

 **2\. Le bracelet.**

Tous les ados semblaient heureux. La Terre paraissait vraiment accueillante, elle était belle (et encore « belle » était un euphémisme), on en profitait pour rire, s'amuser, discuter, tomber amoureux, faire l'amour sur le sol terreux derrière des buissons. Tous les adolescents vraiment ? En fait non, pas tout à fait.

Jasper se trainait sur cette Terre qu'il détestait parce qu'il y manquait la seule chose qui aurait pu la rendre meilleure que l'Arche. Monty. Il tournait en rond comme s'il se trouvait toujours dans sa prison de métal et parlait à un Monty imaginaire pour essayer de ne pas craquer.

\- Il suffit qu'on garde nos bracelets. Clarke va revenir avec des provisions, et on trouvera un moyen de contacter l'Arche…

Personne ne lui répondait. Sauf une fois Murphy qui ricana à son passage :

\- Les radiations t'ont bouffé la cervelle Jasper.

Jasper ne lui fit pas le plaisir de lui répondre.

Seules quelques heures étaient passées et pourtant l'absence de Monty pesait comme si cela faisait des semaines. Jasper se sentait malheureux et ne fit pas immédiatement attention aux disputes internes qui avaient lieu au milieu du camp. Entre Wells et Bellamy principalement. Wells voulait que l'Arche vienne sur Terre, comme Clarke, comme Jasper. Bellamy, en revanche, avait le désir inverse et il savait mieux parler que Wells, surtout, il avait moins d'ennemis. Il voulait pousser les gens à enlever leurs bracelets et faisait des discours dans ce sens, mais Jasper était trop perdu pour le remarquer.

C'est quand il bouscula un type sans faire exprès qu'il remarqua que celui-ci n'avait pas de bracelet. Jasper attrapa ses bras et le força à lui montrer ses poignets :

\- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? S'indigna le gars.

\- Ton bracelet ? Qu'est-ce que t'en as fait ?

\- T'as pas écouté Bellamy ? On veut pas de l'Arche ici, on veut garder notre indépendance, faut enlever ces fichus bracelets pour avoir notre liberté.

L'air se bloqua dans la gorge de Jasper.

\- Qu… Quoi ?

\- Ouais si l'Arche vient, on sera à nouveau sous les ordres du Chancelier et de sa clique, alors que maintenant, on peut faire tout ce qu'on veut ! Enlève ton bracelet mec, et laissons-les se démerder là-haut.

\- Et ta famille ?

\- C'pas comme s'ils s'occupaient souvent de moi…

\- Et tes potes ?

\- Mes potes sont ici !

Jasper sentit la douleur dans son poing avant de comprendre qu'il venait de frapper ce pauvre mec. Puis sans explication, il se mit à courir et regarder les ados autour de lui, pas mal enlevait ou avait déjà enlevé leurs bracelets et s'ils continuaient, l'Arche ne viendrait pas. Monty ne viendrait pas. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

 _N'importe quoi._

Bellamy était seul et réfléchissait, son discours avait fait mouche, et il avait rallié à lui pas mal d'adolescents. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, il fallait s'occuper de Wells. Si l'Arche venait à penser que le fils du Chancelier était mort, jamais ils ne viendraient, c'était leur meilleure chance. Il s'était isolé pour penser à ce qu'il pouvait faire, il ne vit pas le coup venir et tomba en avant, le nez sur le sol, assommé.

Jasper regarda un instant Bellamy, lâcha l'énorme bout de bois qu'il tenait dans sa main et avec lequel il venait de frapper l'homme, puis s'accroupit pour voir s'il était toujours vivant. Il sentit son pouls sous ses doigts. Bien, au moins il ne l'avait pas tué. Jasper l'attrapa par les jambes puis le tira comme il put, pour aller planquer Bellamy derrière un buisson. Il espérait qu'il resterait assommé assez longtemps. Le temps que Jasper répare ce qu'il avait fait, le temps qu'il prenne le contrôle. Il le fouilla et récupéra le flingue qu'il avait sur lui, il le rangea à sa ceinture.

Jasper se dirigea vers le groupe, les ados se tenaient près du feu. Jasper n'était pas un super orateur, mais il allait faire une formation rapide et immédiate.

\- Écoutez… J'ai un truc à vous dire.

Deux, trois ados se tournèrent vers lui, pas plus. Jasper parla plus fort :

\- Écoutez !

On parut un peu plus attentif, pas assez, mais Jasper ferait avec pour le moment. Il regarda les adolescents puis s'adressa à Miller :

\- Miller, tu as ton père et Bryan, sur l'Arche.

\- Oui…

\- Tu aimerais les revoir n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je pense.

\- Surtout Bryan non ? Tu l'aimes tellement…

Miller hocha la tête. L'assemblé commençait à l'écouter. Jasper chercha d'autres personnes qu'il connaissait, il leur parla de leurs familles, de leurs amis, de ceux qu'ils aimaient. Puis il engloba tout le monde.

\- Sans parler des médecins dont on a besoin pour nous aider si on est blessé ou malade.

\- Mais on veut être libre ! Lâcha quelqu'un dans l'assistance.

\- Et on sera libre ! Dit Jasper. On ne les laissera pas reprendre notre liberté, on se défendra, on a le temps pour apprendre, mais s'ils ne viennent jamais, on ne retrouvera jamais ceux qu'on aime, est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que l'on veut ?

Pas mal d'adolescents firent non de la tête. Les plus mitigés étaient ceux qui n'avaient personne sur l'Arche.

\- Je sais que certains d'entre vous n'ont plus de famille, mais pensez à vos amis, pensez à l'aide dont on aura besoin à un moment ou à un autre. Pour le moment, la Terre parait géniale, mais quand il fera froid, quand on n'aura plus de quoi se nourrir, ou se chauffer, quand on crèvera à cause d'une épidémie, on sera heureux de pouvoir être aidé, d'être plus nombreux, d'avoir plus de connaissances et de pouvoir s'entraider, tous ensemble.

L'assemblée commençait à remuer et à acquiescer.

\- Alors n'enlevez pas vos bracelets, et ne vous faites pas avoir par des fausses idées de liberté, on ne sait pas encore ce qu'il y a sur Terre, on n'est pas sûr d'être en sécurité.

Plusieurs adolescents levèrent la main pour signifier qu'ils étaient d'accord, montrant leurs bracelets.

\- Mais Bellamy a dit… Tenta quelqu'un

Jasper le coupa :

\- Bellamy a raison sur une chose, nous devons rester libres ! Vous le savez ! Mais on se battra pour ça, pour garder le contrôle de notre nouvelle vie, on ne les laissera plus décider pour nous.

On se mit à crier « ouaiiiis » dans l'assemblée :

\- Et on sera aidé, nos familles aussi trouvent parfois la justice de l'Arche injuste, nos amis, ceux qui ont perdu quelqu'un. On ne sera pas seul.

Les « ouaiiiis » s'intensifièrent.

\- Alors laissons-les venir, et entraînons-nous pour vivre sur Terre. Ils auront besoin de nous quand ils arriveront, et ne pourront plus nous prendre ce qui nous appartient. Notre vie, notre liberté.

Cette fois-ci les « ouaiiiis » furent une unanimité, un cri qui traversa le ciel. Jasper se sentit soulagé. Ils n'allaient plus enlever leurs bracelets désormais, l'Arche verrait qu'ils sont vivants. Ils viendraient.

Monty viendrait.

Quelqu'un n'aimait pas le discours de Jasper, quelqu'un qui l'écoutait, mais avait envie de lui cracher à la figure. Il s'avança, ignorant le déchaînement des adolescents qui changeaient d'avis sans arrêt. Incapables de penser par eux-mêmes. Quelles bandes d'abrutis, ils ne méritaient pas de survivre. Quand il fut devant lui, Murphy poussa Jasper :

\- Ferme ta gueule avec tes conneries !

Il montra ses poignets vides à Jasper :

\- Personnellement, je préfère que ces enfoirés crèvent tous là-haut.

Jasper le poussa en retour et lâcha méchamment :

\- En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais quelqu'un à aimer, là-haut ou même ici.

Murphy serra les poings et lui en mit un dans la tronche. Jasper tomba en arrière et Murphy lui tourna le dos pour lâcher :

\- Vous croyez vraiment que le Chancelier vous laissera faire ? Quand ils débarqueront sur Terre avec leurs armes, on sera à nouveau enchaîné ! Bellamy a raison, il vaut mieux enlever ces foutus bra…

Murphy ne termina pas sa phrase, interrompu par un coup de feu, il s'écroula par terre en se retenant de crier de douleur. Jasper s'était relevé, et venait de lui tirer dans la jambe, répondant à la violence par la violence. Ses mains tremblaient, mais son regard était fixe, il tourna l'arme vers les autres adolescents :

\- Ou bien alors vous oubliez Bellamy et vous faites ce que je vous dis ! Vous laissez vos bracelets, et tout se passera bien…

Jasper ne laisserait personne empêcher l'Arche de les rejoindre. Monty devait venir, il devait retrouver son meilleur ami et il ferait tout pour ça. Même tirer dans les jambes de ceux qui voudraient enlever leurs foutus bracelets, même se débarrasser des enflures qui essayeraient d'empêcher Monty de venir sur Terre.

\- Personne n'enlève son bracelet ! Cria-t-il. Ou sinon, vous allez réellement regretter qu'il n'y ait pas de médecins !

Wells s'approcha de lui, les mains levées :

\- Calme toi Jasper, on a compris, personne ici ne veut enlever son bracelet, n'est-ce pas ?

Les adolescents hochèrent tous la tête. Jasper souffla, puis baissa l'arme et la rangea dans sa ceinture.

\- C'est vrai, désolé, je me suis emporté à cause de Murphy. Je sais bien que vous m'avez compris, je sais bien que…

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Jasper d'être coupé. Bellamy, qui n'était pas resté assommé très longtemps, et d'autres adolescents arrivés par derrière, s'en prirent à Jasper. On lui attrapa les bras et le cou, afin de l'immobiliser. Pendant qu'on le tenait, Bellamy récupéra son arme et Jasper ne réussit pas à se défaire de la prise de ceux qui le tenaient.

\- Je reprends ça, lui fit Bellamy.

Il se pencha vers Murphy et regarda sa jambe.

\- Tu penses pouvoir tenir debout ?

Murphy lui jeta un regard noir, ignora la main tendue de Bellamy et se releva. Boitant sur sa jambe et ignorant la douleur, il vint donner un coup-de-poing à Jasper, pour se venger.

\- Achève-le, dit-il à Bellamy.

\- Non. On va juste l'attacher quelque part et attendre qu'il se calme.

Wells essaya d'aider Jasper :

\- Relâchez-le !

Mais personne ne l'écouta, comme d'habitude, il avait l'impression d'être invisible.

Jasper essayait tant bien que mal de se débattre, il réussit à libérer un bras et frappa un des gars, mais ils revinrent à la charge et le tinrent encore plus fort.

\- Lâchez-moi putain !

Bellamy s'approcha de lui :

\- Il va falloir que tu te calmes d'abord et que tu comprennes qu'assommer les gens ou leur tirer dessus ne t'aidera pas okay ?

\- La ferme, je voulais juste leur dire de pas retirer leurs bracelets ! On a besoin de ceux qui vivent sur l'Arche.

\- On n'a pas besoin d'eux, on se débrouillera sans eux. Ils se sont servis de nous comme des cobayes, on va leur montrer qu'on n'en est pas.

Jasper lui cracha au visage.

\- Je préfère encore servir de cobaye, plutôt qu'enlever mon bracelet.

Le regard de Bellamy changea alors qu'il essuyait le crachat de Jasper. Murphy s'avança pour se tenir à côté de lui.

\- Tu as quelqu'un là-haut qui compte pour toi ? Demanda Bellamy à Jasper.

Il ne répondit rien. Murphy s'approcha encore et attrapa le poignet de Jasper, celui qui avait le bracelet.

\- Tu sais ce que je pense Bellamy ?

\- Quoi ?

\- On n'est pas obligé de le tuer. On peut juste faire croire qu'il est mort.

L'estomac de Jasper se tordit si fort qu'il crut qu'il allait vomir.

\- Non… Souffla-t-il.

Bellamy regarda Murphy, puis Jasper :

\- Okay, dit-il. Mais vous serez quitte ensuite, donc tu le laisses tranquilles.

\- Si tu veux.

Jasper mit un coup de boule au gars derrière lui tant il réagit soudain violemment. Poussé par la peur et la rage, il réussit à décrocher de nouveau son bras droit et mordit la main de celui qui se tenait à sa gauche, jusqu'au sang. L'autre hurla et le relâcha. Jasper cracha le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche, s'ébroua une dernière fois, poussa Murphy et se mit à courir comme un fou. Wells essaya de l'aider en retenant Bellamy quelques secondes.

Jasper décida qu'il irait se réfugier dans la forêt, il attendrait le retour de Clarke et lui demanderait sa protection. Clarke était contre le fait qu'ils enlèvent leurs bracelets, elle se rangerait forcément de son côté. Il aurait juste à attendre.

La forêt était juste là, mais les adolescents ne lui facilitèrent pas la tâche. Certains avaient pourtant été d'accord avec lui quelques minutes plus tôt, mais maintenant que Bellamy avait repris les rênes et criait :

\- Arrêtez-le !

C'était comme si on avait oublié avoir été de son côté. À croire que les ados obéissaient juste à celui qui criait le plus fort. Jasper n'atteignit pas la forêt. On lui fit un croche-pied, il s'affala sur le sol, il se reçut un coup de pied dans les côtes alors qu'il essayait de se remettre debout. Quelqu'un le souleva du sol et le frappa suffisamment fort à la tête pour lui faire voir des étoiles. Incapable de se défendre, Jasper se laissa transporter. Il sentit qu'on l'asseyait contre quelque chose puis qu'on l'attachait. Les pieds d'abord. Une main ensuite.

Il reprit complètement conscience quand il sentit que Murphy tenait son poignet et touchait le bracelet.

\- Non… Non… Souffla-t-il.

Murphy n'écoutait pas, alors Jasper leva les yeux vers Bellamy qui regardait la scène.

\- Je t'en supplie ne le laisse pas faire…

Bellamy resta silencieux.

\- Je t'en supplie. J'ai mon meilleur ami là-haut, je veux pas qu'il pense que je suis mort… Je t'en supplie…

Pendant une seconde, Jasper pensa qu'il allait ciller, mais Bellamy tourna le dos à la scène avant de lâcher à Murphy.

\- Dépêche-toi qu'on en finisse !

Jasper essaya de se détacher, de bouger, d'empêcher le couteau de Murphy se glisser sous son bracelet, il cria, pleura, supplia, mais rien n'y fit, Murphy retira le bracelet.

Et pendant un court instant, Jasper eut l'impression qu'on lui retirait le cœur.

Il poussa un hurlement désespéré. Murphy jeta le bracelet à côté de lui, sans aucune pitié :

\- Sois heureux que je ne t'aie pas coupé le bras, lâcha-t-il.

Jasper ne put rien répondre, ses larmes brouillèrent sa vue et son esprit. Il se laissa faire quand on attacha finalement sa deuxième main avec l'autre, il ne remarqua même pas quand il se retrouva seul.

Il était dévasté.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : dans cette fic je fais un petit peu souffrir Jasper, rien qu'un peu ahaha…


	3. L'ennemi et l'amie

**Prompt :** J'aime pas rêver de toi, parce que quand je me réveille, ton absence est pire.

* * *

 **3\. L'ennemi et l'amie.**

Jasper ne s'endormit pas vraiment, il perdit plutôt conscience. Épuisé par les larmes et la tristesse, par sa colère quand ses yeux se posaient sur le bracelet à côté de lui. Vestige de ce qu'il devait rester de son cœur.

Il se réveilla en sentant quelque chose de doux et de froid sur son visage. Des gestes tendres qui nettoyaient les bleus qui avaient gonflés sur sa face, dû aux coups qu'il s'était reçu. Un instant Jasper chavira.

\- Monty, souffla-t-il.

Les gestes étaient si doux, que ça aurait pu être lui, inquiet, placé à son chevet. Peut-être que tout ça n'avait été qu'un cauchemar et qu'il n'avait pas reçu de coups, peut-être qu'il avait simplement une grosse fièvre.

\- Monty…

Il ouvrit des yeux pleins d'espoir. Ses yeux firent la mise au point sur un visage qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à celui de son meilleur ami. Des longs cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus, un visage féminin.

\- Clarke, soupira Jasper avec désespoir.

\- Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir. Lâcha-t-elle un peu brusquement.

Jasper resta silencieux.

\- Wells m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. Tu as tiré sur Murphy.

\- J'ai essayé de les empêcher de retirer leurs bracelets

\- Et tu as assommé Bellamy avec un bâton

\- Je voulais qu'ils les gardent et Bellamy leur disait de les enlever !

\- On peut pas faire ça de cette façon Jasper, ou personne ne nous écoutera.

\- Alors on fait ça comment ?

Clarke retira le tissu avec lequel elle nettoyait le visage de Jasper.

\- Je vais parler à Bellamy.

Elle se battit un instant avec les nœuds de la corde qui nouait les pieds de Jasper, puis fit de même avec celle sur son poignet.

\- Murphy n'a pas voulu que je soigne sa jambe, dit-elle. Il a dû le faire tout seul, j'espère que la blessure ne s'infectera pas.

\- J'espère bien que si et qu'il en crève…

Clarke lui donna un petit coup sur la tête.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, on ne souhaite la mort de personne, on a besoin de rester soudé si on veut s'en sortir.

Jasper se mordit les lèvres hyper fort. À quoi bon s'en sortir ? Si ça se trouve Monty ne viendrait jamais sur Terre. Il massa ses poignets quand ils furent libres, l'absence du bracelet fut encore plus forte quand il toucha sa peau mise à nue.

\- Je le déteste.

\- Je crois que moi aussi, sourit Clarke en le regardant droit dans les yeux, mais il va falloir le supporter. D'autres ont encore leur bracelet, et personne ne m'enlèvera le mien, il faudra d'abord me tuer.

Jasper se sentait vide et sombre.

\- Tu crois qu'ils viendront ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Ils viendront. Répondit Clarke. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir envie de revoir des gens que tu aimes.

Il acquiesça doucement.

\- Ils viendront, répéta-t-il comme un mantra.

Il se sentait plus calme avec Clarke à ses côtés.

\- Alors vous avez trouvé le Mont Weather ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- On l'a trouvé mais il n'y a pas que ça…

\- Quoi ?

\- Quand on a voulu traverser la rivière pour s'y rendre, on s'est fait attaquer. On n'est pas seul ici.

\- Les autres vont biens ?

Clarke secoua la tête :

\- James est mort…

Jasper ne savait pas qui était James, il n'avait pas fait attention aux personnes qui partaient avec Clarke.

\- On est en danger alors ?

\- Apparemment. On a donc encore plus besoin que ceux sur l'Arche viennent nous aider.

\- Si Monty était là, il pourrait bricoler un truc et chercher à les contacter, soupira Jasper.

\- Il va falloir faire sans lui, malheureusement.

 _Malheureusement._

Jasper se rendit compte que c'était facile de parler avec Clarke. Il ne la connaissait pas vraiment pourtant… Enfin si, il la connaissait, tout le monde sur l'Arche connaissait Clarke Griffin, mais il ne l'avait jamais côtoyé personnellement. Jusqu'à cet instant. Où ils se parlaient comme s'ils avaient toujours été amis. Et Jasper avait grandement besoin d'une amie en ce moment. Il se leva finalement, ramassa son bracelet et le mit dans sa poche.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda-t-il prêt à se reposer sur cette fille bien plus forte que lui.

\- On va construire une barricade autour du camp, et faire des tentes pour pouvoir dormir ailleurs qu'à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Une équipe va aussi partir à la chasse.

\- Qui ?

\- Bellamy, Atom et Miller. Murphy aurait bien voulu mais pas moyen avec sa jambe.

\- Si je passe à côté de lui, j'appuie sur sa blessure.

\- Si tu passes à côté de lui, ignore-le.

\- On verra.

Il garda ses mains dans ses poches et caressa doucement le métal du bracelet. Pensif. Il espérait que là-haut les gens comprenaient qu'ils étaient vivants, que tout allait bien, qu'ils avaient juste envoyé des ados totalement irresponsables sur Terre, et que la première chose que les ados faisaient quand on les lâchait ? Des grosses conneries.

xxx

Jasper aida pour les barricades, il resta la plupart du temps silencieux. Ne se mêla pas au groupe et ne fut réellement aimable qu'avec Clarke et Finn. Il faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque quand il aperçut les poignets vides de Wells, et dû se retenir de pas lui sauter à la gorge. Ce dernier dû sentir la fureur de Jasper parce qu'il s'expliqua :

\- Murphy, Bellamy et les autres m'ont forcé à l'enlever.

C'était décidé, Jasper allait réellement buter Murphy. Il serra les dents, essaya de se retenir, mais quand Murphy passa de lui-même derrière lui en lui disant de _« se grouiller de bosser »_ , Jasper se hérissa.

\- Ah tiens, tu as été libéré, fit Murphy en remarquant qu'il s'adressait à Jasper, alors comment va ton poignet ?

Même la satisfaction de voir Murphy boiter ne suffit pas à calmer Jasper, il lâcha en vrac les bouts de bois qu'il tenait dans ses mains et se jeta sur Murphy, visant directement avec son pied l'endroit où il était blessé. Murphy dû voir venir le coup, parce qu'il bougea pour l'éviter. Il attrapa Jasper par les cheveux et le jeta violemment par terre.

\- Au boulot mauviette !

Jasper se releva et se jeta à nouveau sur lui. Aveuglé par la rage et la haine. Murphy réussit à lui donner un coup de poing qui le fit reculer. Les autres avaient arrêté de travailler et regardaient le combat avec intérêt, sans intervenir. Le remue-ménage provoqué par la bagarre, fit venir Clarke qui leur cria d'arrêter, alors que Murphy était en train de donner un coup de poing dans le ventre de Jasper.

\- T'as de la chance que ta mère te vienne en aide poussin, sinon je te ferais la peau sale mauviette.

Jasper se laissa tomber par terre d'un coup et attrapa la jambe de Murphy pour enfoncer délibérément ses doigts dans sa blessure. Murphy se mit à beugler de douleur, ce qui ne suffit pas à satisfaire Jasper et son désir de lui faire mal. Murphy se débarrassa de lui à l'aide d'un coup de pied dans la mâchoire qui fit basculer Jasper en arrière. Wells l'attrapa avant qu'il se jette à nouveau sur Murphy.

\- Lâche-moi, lâche-moi ! Hurla Jasper.

\- Calme-toi Jasper, souffla Wells, calme toi !

\- Je vais lui faire la peau, cria Jasper.

Murphy ricana :

\- Viens je t'attends !

Clarke se mit entre eux, les deux bras tendus :

\- Ça suffit ! Murphy et les autres vous retournez au boulot, et Jasper tu te calmes et tu viens avec moi, ou c'est moi qui t'attache.

Murphy cracha par terre, mais obéit et s'éloigna. Donnant un coup de pied à un type sur son chemin.

La voix de Clarke atteignit Jasper et doucement il réussit à reprendre prise. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son bras. Le forçant à la regarder.

\- Je suis là d'accord ? Calme-toi.

Jasper retrouva son souffle et hocha la tête. Wells le relâcha. Clarke garda sa main sur le bras de Jasper et l'entraîna avec elle. Elle nettoya à nouveau les blessures de son visage. Jasper saignait du nez, il n'avait même pas remarqué.

\- Si tu continues comme ça, Monty ne te reconnaîtra plus quand il arrivera tellement tu seras tuméfié.

Ça rassurait Jasper que Clarke en parle comme s'il allait effectivement venir. Elle maltraita un peu la mâchoire de Jasper avec ses doigts :

\- J'ai pas l'impression qu'il te l'a déboîtée avec son coup. Comment vont tes dents ?

\- Ça va, dit Jasper.

\- Je t'avais dit de l'ignorer, fit Clarke en appuyant ses doigts sur ses joues, lui faisant un peu mal.

Elle le relâcha et Jasper se frotta la mâchoire :

\- Il m'a provoqué, j'ai vu rouge.

\- Et bien va falloir apprendre à te retenir. Plus tu répondras à ses provocations et moins les gens te prendront au sérieux tu sais ? Pourtant Wells m'a dit que ton discours avait fait réfléchir, certains hésitaient à retirer leurs bracelets. Miller a toujours le siens alors que Bellamy n'arrête pas de lui dire de l'enlever. Et d'autres aussi. Mais si les gens commencent par te prendre pour un fou furieux, ils se diront que Bellamy a raison, d'accord ?

Jasper hocha la tête.

\- Je vais essayer.

\- Le mieux c'est que tu restes avec moi, dit-elle.

Jasper accepta la proposition de Clarke. Il l'aida donc à bâtir des tentes et se tint derrière elle quand elle donnait des ordres, un peu comme un second. Elle engueula des adolescents qui étaient en train de se balancer des bouts de tissus à la tronche au lieu de les coudre entre eux. Jasper l'admirait, elle était toujours droite, elle se fixait un objectif et le suivait jusqu'au bout, elle savait parler et ne se laissait pas marcher dessus. Elle débordait d'autorité, et quand Bellamy revint de la chasse et qu'ils parlèrent ensemble, Jasper remarqua que même l'adulte semblait un peu se courber devant elle. À contrecœur, mais quand même. Clarke était têtue et vous fixait comme si elle lisait directement dans votre âme.

Jasper était content qu'elle soit son amie et pas son ennemie. Il la laissa s'éloigner quand Finn vint la chercher parce qu'il avait un cadeau pour elle. Jasper s'installa à l'intérieur d'une tente, s'assit sur le sol, et se mit à parler tout seul.

\- Monty si tu voyais ça, tu serais fou. Tu pourrais enfin voir en vrai les fleurs que tu étudies sans cesse dans tes bouquins. Je voudrais tellement que tu sois là.

Jasper se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

\- Je voudrais tellement que tu sois là, répéta-t-il.

Quelque chose d'humide tomba sur son pantalon et Jasper se rendit compte qu'il était encore en train de pleurer. Il avait tout imaginé dans sa vie, pensé qu'un jour peut-être ils iraient sur Terre, pensé que peut-être ils sortiraient de prison avec Monty, pensé qu'ils auraient un travail intéressant, qu'ils trouveraient une fille cool, auraient un gamin sympa. Il avait pensé qu'ils deviendraient sans doute vieux, qu'ils seraient relâchés, qu'ils trouveraient un moyen pour s'enfuir, mais jamais, jamais Jasper n'avait pensé qu'il serait séparé de Monty par tout un ciel. Des milliers et des milliers de kilomètres. La distance était tellement grande que Jasper en eut le vertige.

Depuis l'Arche, tout paraissait petit. Les appartements étaient minuscules, les couloirs étaient labyrinthiques mais tout le monde les connaissait par cœur, il n'y avait pas d'endroits où on pouvait être seuls. Monty et Jasper avaient parfois dévissés des bouches d'aérations pour trouver un endroit rien qu'à eux et même depuis là ils entendaient la vie qui grouillait de partout. Quand ils regardaient l'univers à travers les vitres, la Terre, la Lune, ils avaient l'impression d'être des microbes écrasés par l'immensité du vide.

Sur Terre, tout paraissait grand. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de frontière, on regardait jusqu'au lointain et Jasper se disait qu'on pouvait sans doute marcher sur des kilomètres sans que le monde ne s'arrête. La Terre était ronde d'ailleurs, elle ne s'arrêtait pas. On en faisait le tour avant de revenir à son point de départ. Mais d'abord il fallait traverser des océans et des continents, c'était long, gigantesque. Ici, on pouvait trouver un endroit pour soi, sans personne, on pouvait se sentir seul. On levait la tête et le ciel était immense mais pas écrasant, il semblait être une continuité de la Terre, il n'était pas vide, il y avait les étoiles, le soleil, la lune. Quelque part là-haut il y avait Monty.

Jasper se coucha, ne participa pas au grand feu de joie, ne mangea pas ce que Bellamy et les autres avaient ramené de la chasse. Il n'avait pas faim.

Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Il fit un rêve qui dura dix ans, et plus. Un rêve avec Monty à ses côtés. Un rêve où Monty montait dans le vaisseau avec lui et tout était magnifique sur Terre, jusqu'à ce que ce soit Jasper qui se fasse attaquer par les Natifs, et pas ce James. Jasper se tourna dans tous les sens, le rêve se transforma en cauchemar, mais à chaque instant il y avait Monty, et il était comme l'attrape cauchemar. Il rendait les choses moins terribles, moins horribles. Jasper n'avait qu'à tourner la tête et il le trouvait, juste là, à côté de lui.

La Terre était le meilleur endroit du monde, puisque Monty y était aussi.

Et puis Jasper se réveilla, et Monty n'était pas là, pas avec lui, ailleurs, loin. Si loin qu'il était même impossible d'imaginer la distance. Jasper détesta ce cauchemar, pas à cause des blessures qu'il y avait subi, mais parce que Monty était dedans.

Maintenant, son absence était encore plus douloureuse.

Jasper dût se mordre le poing pour avoir l'impression de moins souffrir, pour faire croire à son cœur qu'il avait plus mal à la main qu'à l'âme. Des larmes coulèrent encore de ses yeux, mais il les ignora et se leva. Pour une nouvelle journée.

Les jours s'enchaînèrent comme ça, comme on enfile des perles. Les Natifs ne se montrèrent pas et on devint un peu moins prudent. Jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait des disparitions. Jasper ne sortait jamais du camp mais il en entendait parler, certains de ceux qui partaient ne revenait jamais. Plus tard, il apprit qu'ils étaient attaqué par un nuage jaune tueur, sans doute dût à un reste de radiation ou quelque chose comme ça. On ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, on savait juste que certains y avaient survécu en courant vite. Bellamy, Murphy (dont la jambe allait mieux), d'autres. Que certains avaient succombés. Jasper aurait dû flipper, mais il prit la nouvelle avec stoïcisme.

\- Est-ce que cela risque de ralentir la venue de ceux sur l'Arche ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

Puis il ajouta avec un certain flegme :

\- De toute façon Atom avait déjà enlevé son bracelet, et la plupart des autres victimes également.

On le prit pour un enfoiré, mais ça lui était totalement égal. Murphy avait cessé de lui chercher des noises, il avait d'autres trucs à foutre, Jasper aussi.

Le nuage vint jusqu'à eux, il s'en prit à d'autres. Wells n'y survit pas et Jasper aurait voulu se sentir triste, mais ce fut un échec. Finalement ce qui le blessa vraiment ce fut la peine de Clarke. Il resta longtemps en silence près d'elle, pour lui dire qu'il la soutenait. Elle venait de perdre son meilleur ami, Jasper savait ce que ça pouvait avoir de douloureux.

Finn sembla la consoler mieux que lui, en lui apportant un peu d'amour. Ce qui manquait à Jasper. Et pourtant il y avait des personnes qui le soutenait. Clarke pour commencer, mais également Finn, Miller et même Octavia, la petite sœur super jolie de Bellamy. Mais Jasper n'arrivait pas à surmonter l'absence de Monty, comme si leur séparation avait brisé Jasper au point de le rendre irréparable. Tout le monde paraissait surmonter l'absence, sauf lui.

Et puis elle arriva du ciel.

Une navette envoyée de l'Arche. Jasper la vit, comme tous les autres, et la seule chose qu'il pensa à cet instant fut : _« c'est Monty, il me rejoint »_. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions possibles. Elle s'écrasa, non loin de leur vaisseau, et Jasper, sans attendre personne, commença à courir pour la retrouver…

À suivre.

L'autatrice : comme je l'avais dis, si je garde certains trucs de l'histoire (comme le nuage jaune), j'en modifie certaines d'autres. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en review.


	4. Déceptions

**4\. Déceptions.**

Jasper trébucha sur une racine et se mangea un bout de sol. Il se releva, ne prit pas la peine d'essuyer la terre qu'il avait sur le visage, il reprit sa route. Il était paumé. Il faisait encore nuit, il avait l'impression que tous les arbres et buissons se ressemblaient, et comme il n'était pas vraiment sorti du camp depuis qu'il était sur Terre, il n'avait pas l'habitude. Et pourtant, il continuait d'avancer, parce que la navette avait bien atterri quelque part et qu'il fallait qu'il la retrouve, qu'il retrouve Monty. Jasper ne pensait à rien d'autre, et ne voulait pas non plus imaginer que la navette pouvait contenir quelqu'un d'autre que son meilleur ami. Il avait hâte de lui montrer la Terre, même ses mauvais côtés. Ils feraient tous les deux attention, resteraient en vie bien sûr, et Jasper était sûr que tout serait absolument génial. Il accéléra et tomba comme un con dans un ravin, il roula jusqu'en bas, s'écorcha bras et jambes, déchira son pantalon, se rafla la joue et se tordit la cheville. Jasper prit à peine le temps de souffler, se remit debout et recommença à avancer, en boitant. Le soleil était déjà levé quand il arriva enfin à la navette. Il était parti le premier et pourtant Clarke et Finn étaient déjà là, en train d'aider la personne dans la navette, à sortir. Jasper accéléra, essaya de courir vers eux, pour voir qui c'était cette personne. Monty, Monty, Monty. Mon…

C'était une fille.

Jasper sentit ses jambes fléchir, ce n'était pas son meilleur ami, bordel, ce n'était pas Monty. Il avait envie de pleurer, il avait envie de crier, il avait envie de tout abandonner. Il tapa du poing sur le sol. Puis se releva et s'approcha. Il reconnut la fille, c'était Raven. Monty avait travaillé avec elle. Clarke et Finn étaient en train de lui parler. Raven embrassa Finn sous le nez de Clarke, en le voyant. Jasper savait que Clarke devait se sentir triste, trahit, mais là tout de suite, il ne pensait qu'à une chose. Qu'à Monty.

Quand ils eurent fini de s'embrasser, Jasper s'approcha de Raven :

\- Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Monty ?

La jeune fille pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Monty ?

Jasper se mordit les lèvres et insista, se retenant d'attraper Raven pour la secouer de toutes ses forces afin que les réponses tombent toutes seules :

\- Oui, Monty. Monty Green, tu sais, il est petit, Asiatique, super mignon. Alors ? Tu l'as vu sur l'Arche ?

La jeune fille essuya avec sa manche le sang qui coulait de sa tempe tandis que Jasper était tendu comme un arc, ses pieds sautillant sur le sol avec impatience, ne faisant même plus attention à la douleur dans sa cheville.

\- Non, dit-elle, je pensais qu'il était sur Terre avec vous puisqu'il était en prison.

Encore un coup de poignard pour Jasper qui se recula comme si Raven l'avait frappé. Il tituba et se laissa tomber dos à la navette. Où était Monty ? Était-il vraiment sur l'Arche ? Et s'il avait été exécuté en avance ? Et si Jasper faisait tout ça en vain ? Et s'il était déjà mort ? Et si tout ça n'avait plus aucun sens ?

Raven jeta un coup d'œil à Clarke et Finn qui haussèrent les épaules avec impuissance. Sentant le désarroi de Jasper, elle dit :

\- Il y a une radio dans la navette, on peut communiquer avec l'Arche, on va leur dire que vous êtes vivants, et leur demander pour Monty.

Aussitôt, Jasper se redressa et suivit Raven pour parler avec elle à l'Arche. Elle rentra la tête dans la navette pour se rendre compte que la radio avait disparu, arraché sans doute par quelqu'un.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

Jasper se demandait s'il arrêterait un jour d'être déçu.

\- Elle était là. Quelqu'un a dû la prendre…

Clarke fronça les sourcils, elle semblait savoir exactement qui avait pu prendre la radio, Jasper pouvait le deviner aussi. Après tout, il y avait une personne qui ne voulait pas qu'on puisse communiquer avec l'Arche et qui ne s'en cachait absolument pas. Bellamy.

Ils le retrouvèrent facilement en forêt, et si Clarke garda son calme envers lui, Jasper avait envie de se jeter sur lui. Finn le sentit venir et prit son bras pour le retenir :

\- Laisse la faire.

Jasper était sur les nerfs et il avait l'impression que Clarke était trop douce avec Bellamy, mais à dire vrai, elle ne l'était pas tant que ça. La jeune femme était plutôt énervée, d'autant plus que Bellamy ne niait même pas avoir volé la radio, mais jamais il ne dirait ce qu'il en avait fait.

\- Menace-le de buter sa sœur, il fera peut-être quelque chose, lâcha Jasper.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Ce ne sont pas nos méthodes Jasper.

\- Si ça ne fonctionne pourquoi pas ?

Bellamy lui jeta un regard meurtrier, mais Jasper ne cilla pas pour autant.

\- Je me fiche de sa sœur, il se fiche de mon meilleur ami, on est à égalité.

Clarke se tourna vers Finn :

\- Tu peux l'éloigner s'il te plait, on va parler entre adultes !

Jasper shoota dans un caillou, mais accepta de suivre Finn. Clarke était plus diplomate que lui et peut-être qu'avec l'aide de Raven, elles arriveraient à convaincre Bellamy d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Et dans le cas contraire ? Jasper devrait peut-être réellement s'en prendre à Octavia. Ça ne lui ferait pas plaisir, d'autant plus que la jeune fille l'avait souvent soutenu, mais Jasper était totalement désemparé.

Les paroles de Raven le rendaient fou. Où était Monty s'il n'était ni sur Terre, ni sur l'Arche ? Il fallait qu'ils trouvent cette radio, absolument. Jasper devait savoir. Il devait savoir…

Clarke et Raven avaient apparemment réussi à convaincre Bellamy, Jasper souffla. Enfin, les choses bougeaient. Peu importe où Bellamy avait jeté la radio, l'homme les y conduisait. Jasper marchait vite, avec impatience, boule de nerfs. Il aurait voulu que Bellamy se mette à courir, qu'ils arrivent plus vite, et tant pis pour sa cheville. Bellamy s'arrêta devant la rivière et Jasper pensa qu'il cherchait juste un endroit où la traverser, que la radio se trouvait de l'autre côté, dans un endroit à l'abri. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement quand Bellamy montra la rivière.

\- On traverse ? Demanda Jasper. La radio est là-bas ?

\- La radio est dans la rivière. Répondit Bellamy l'air sombre.

Jasper se paralysa. Non. Non, non, non. Nononononononon. Il se jeta dans la rivière et essaya de retrouver son moyen de communication, la seule chose qui pouvait encore le lier à Monty. Jasper se glaça les doigts dans l'eau le corps penché vers cette foutue rivière et avança doucement, à la recherche de la radio. Il ne remarqua pas que Finn et Clarke étaient partis chercher de l'aide, et il fit à peine gaffe aux adolescents qui le rejoignirent pour retrouver la radio. Il ne releva le nez de la rivière que quand il entendit quelqu'un crier qu'il l'avait trouvé.

Jasper se dirigea aussi vite qu'il le put vers Clarke et Raven à qui le type avait tendu la radio. Il observa pleins d'espoir Raven. Elle était mécanicienne comme Monty et selon le meilleur ami de Jasper, elle était hyper douée. Jasper ne doutait pas du tout de son talent, alors quand elle secoua la tête l'air désolé, il crut qu'il allait vraiment mourir à l'intérieur. Plusieurs fois depuis la veille, il avait eu des faux espoirs auxquels il s'était accroché et chaque fois la déception lui avait grignoté l'estomac. Maintenant, il se sentait épuisé, avait envie de se poser là, ou bien de hurler bestialement jusqu'à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose de bénéfique. N'importe quoi.

Que Monty tombe du ciel, en vie et en bonne santé, par exemple.

Évidemment, il y avait un gouffre entre ce qu'il désirait et ce qui arrivait vraiment, mais Raven promit d'essayer de réparer la radio.

Essayer.

Jasper rentra au camp, à pied, seul et se coucha dans sa tente sans parler à personne.

Les jours passèrent, Clarke et Bellamy tombèrent sur une caisse d'armes planquée dans un bunker, et au lieu de les enterrer, ils les ramenèrent au camp _« pour se protéger contre les Natifs »_. Natifs qui avaient attaqué des adolescents en pleine forêts, pendant qu'ils chassaient, ce pourquoi ils s'étaient dits qu'ils avaient urgemment besoin de protection.

C'était comme ça que Jasper s'était retrouvé avec une arme dans les mains. Il ne savait pas le nom de ce qu'il portait. Une mitrailleuse peut-être. Son père était garde, mais Jasper s'était plus intéressé à comment faire des balles, à cause du côté chimique de l'action, qu'à retenir le nom des armes. Elle était lourde, mais ça n'avait pas l'air compliqué de s'en servir. Enlever la sécurité, appuyer sur la gâchette et boum boum boum. Il ne se sentait pas plus fort, il ne se sentait pas mieux, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir un plus long pénis parce qu'il pouvait se balader avec un jouet meurtrier entre les mains.

Monty lui manquait. Monty l'aurait rendu fort, l'aurait aidé à se sentir mieux.

Il soupira, mais accepta de suivre Bellamy pour protéger Clarke.

Jasper en voulait toujours à Bellamy, s'il n'avait pas détruit la radio, quelqu'un là-haut aurait pu le rassurer et lui dire que Monty allait bien. Maintenant, il devait juste attendre. S'il avait accepté de la suivre, c'était uniquement pour protéger Clarke.

Jasper n'avait pas tout suivi, la plupart du temps son esprit était embrouillé, il parlait à son Monty imaginaire, et suivait Clarke, mais n'écoutait pas tout. Mais en gros, voilà ce qu'il se passait. Octavia fricotait avec un Natif qu'elle avait rencontré dieu seul sait comment (et encore, il ne doit pas savoir, pensa Jasper, puisque Dieu n'existe pas), ce Natif-là était apparemment plus cool que les autres Natifs, les méchants. Et donc il voulait les aider à faire la paix avec les autres Natifs, ceux qui avaient l'air moins méchant que les méchants, mais qui voulaient quand même leur extermination. Enfin… S'il avait bien compris.

Bon en tout cas, apparemment Clarke était plus disposée à faire la paix que Bellamy, et donc elle était allée voir la chef des Natifs, et Bellamy qui n'avait pas confiance préférait suivre derrière avec des gens armés pour griller du Natif s'ils touchaient à Clarke.

Il avait pensé à Jasper pour cette mission, pour deux raisons. Qui n'avaient absolument rien avoir avec le fait d'un pseudo-courage (Jasper avait la trouille) ou d'une destinée puisqu'il était le fils d'un garde (Jasper n'avait rien à voir avec ses parents). Si Bellamy avait choisi Jasper, c'était parce que, d'une part, il avait le désir d'aider et protéger Clarke (et qu'il l'aimait bien), d'autre part, il semblait n'avoir plus rien à perdre.

La réunion ne se passa pas très bien, la faute à ces Natifs flippants dans les arbres, qui étaient prêts à tirer des flèches sur Clarke et à Jasper qui tira n'importe où dans le tas et en tua deux. Ils rentrèrent tous au camp bredouille, énervé pour la plupart (surtout Octavia qui avait vraiment envie de frapper Jasper), et surtout en danger parce que les Natifs ne désiraient pas la paix.

Jasper avait tué deux hommes. Monty n'était pas là. La vie, c'était de la merde.

Et pourtant, il fit semblant d'être content de se faire mousser, les adolescents adorant écouter l'histoire de ce grand héros qui avait tué deux Natifs du premier coup. Monroe essaya de le draguer et Jasper fit comme s'il n'avait pas compris _« je suis crevé, je vais me coucher bonne nuit »._ Et il regarda la tente, celle qu'il ne partageait avec personne, alors que tous les autres étaient au minimum par deux et il se sentit seul. Avec personne pour discuter, pour pleurer, pour essayer d'essuyer le sang qu'il avait sur ses mains. Seul le silence pour lui répondre, et le silence était accusateur.

 _Meurtrier, assassin._

Jasper serra ses bras autour de lui et il s'accroupit.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Monty ? Tu ferais quoi toi hein ?

Pas de réponse. Jasper se mit à pleurer.

Rien ne s'améliora par la suite. Les Natifs voulaient attaquer, avaient la rage, voulaient détruire ces pauvres adolescents qui n'avaient rien fait à part atterrir au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Raven n'arrivait pas à réparer la radio. Murphy proposait de buter tout le monde, et Finn voulait trouver un moyen de faire la paix.

Jasper ne voulait pas s'en mêler, il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille, mais il dut accompagner Bellamy quand même afin de protéger le camp des Natifs et donc de tirer sur tous ceux qui s'approcheraient un peu trop près. Du sang, des morts, _meurtrier, meurtrier, meurtrier._

Et pas de Monty.

Jasper envisageait de plus en plus de retourner l'arme sur lui, ça serait vite fait, ça ne ferait presque pas mal. S'il visait bien, ça lui ferait sauter la cervelle rapidement, ce ne serait le temps que de quelques secondes avant d'embrasser le néant. Jasper pensait à ça en nettoyant l'arme, en mettant les balles, en aidant Raven à en fabriquer. Il y pensait et ne le disait à personne pour que personne ne songe à lui retirer sa porte de sortie.

Et plus il pensait qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais Monty, et plus il y pensait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille en éclatant en sanglots après un de ces autres rêves où il était avec Monty, et qu'il n'en puisse plus. Jusqu'à ce que l'absence l'engloutisse et que le sang ne veuille plus s'effacer de sa peau, imprimé sur sa rétine, que son cerveau lui hurle qu'il n'est qu'un foutu meurtrier (oubliant qu'il le faisait pour survivre et pour protéger les autres), jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en ait plus rien à foutre et qu'il décide d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Personne ne remarquerait rien, on entendrait un boum et ce serait trop tard.

L'arme pointée sous le cou, prêt à tirer, c'est comme ça que le trouva Clarke quand elle arriva précipitamment en criant :

\- Jasper !

Puis elle s'arrêta et murmura :

\- Jasper… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Jasper la regarda, les yeux vides. Il avait déjà pris sa décision, juste un geste et…

Clarke leva les mains et cria à pleins poumons :

\- Raven a réparé la radio.

Le coup partit. La mitraillette tomba au sol.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté, un coup de mou. Ce chapitre retrace très rapidement certains évènements. Comme Jasper est dans le brouillard et que c'est de son point de vue, je suis désolée que ça ne soit pas plus détaillé. J'espère que ça vous aura plu.


	5. Coupables

**5\. Coupables.**

Monty s'ennuyait à mourir en prison, c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Il n'y avait que quand on lui apportait un repas que le temps passait. Dernièrement il avait aussi le droit d'assister à des cours, dispensé par Pike, mais en plus d'être chiant et de servir à rien, on l'avait séparé de Jasper. Il se demandait si son meilleur ami allait bien, le connaissant il devait rouler de long en large dans sa cellule en se plaignant de rien avoir à faire. Y penser fit sourire Monty. Il connaissait si bien Jasper, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir ou de fermer les yeux pour l'imaginer. Ses cheveux tombaient en vrac sur son visage, alors Jasper les faisait tenir avec ses lunettes et ça le rendait mignon. Monty attrapa son oreiller et le serra contre lui. Jasper devait bailler, la bouche grande ouverte, ou même faire le poirier contre le mur de sa cellule. Son tee-shirt découvrant son ventre. Monty posa l'oreiller sur son visage mais la vision resta dans sa tête.

 _Okay, non stop, arrêter de penser au ventre de Jasper._

Monty se concentra sur un Jasper qui roulait dans la pièce, et qui s'arrêtait et posait ses jambes sur son lit, la tête à l'envers.

\- _Eh Monty, tu feras quoi toi une fois sur Terre ?_

Monty entendait toujours Jasper comme s'il était là, avec lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui répondre, il savait que ce n'était que son imagination, ou des questions anciennes que Jasper lui avait déjà posé, mais ça le rassurait de l'entendre, ou d'imaginer l'entendre.

Il aimait la voix de Jasper plus que toute autre voix au monde. Pas parce qu'il était son meilleur ami (bon y avait de ça aussi), mais la voix de Jasper était douce. Plutôt grave quand il parlait sérieusement, il pouvait partir dans les aigües quand il riait ou s'énervait. C'était comme entendre de la musique.

Monty se mit sur le ventre, appuya son nez sur son oreiller et soupira.

\- _Monty je m'ennuiiiiiiiiiiiiie, occupe-moi._

Maintenant Jasper devrait trouver tout seul comment s'occuper.

Monty entendit alors des claquements de porte. Des bruits de gens qui parlaient. Il se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Les couloirs étaient vraiment bruyants, ça n'arrivait jamais. Il se leva et alla regarder par le mini hublot de sa porte. Il vit des gardes conduire des jeunes avec eux. Ils avaient l'air de sortir de la prison.

\- _Monty, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

Monty n'en savait rien. Il se demandait où allait tous ces ados. Est-ce qu'ils allaient être exécutés en avance ? Pourquoi est-ce que sa porte à lui ne s'ouvrait pas ?

Il aperçut Jasper à un moment. Il frappa de toutes ses forces à la porte, en criant le nom de son meilleur ami à pleins poumon. En vain. Jasper ne l'entendit pas et continua sa route, escorté par les gardes. Si seulement Jasper avait su qu'il était enfermé dans cette cellule, alors il l'aurait regardé.

Monty avait peur, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il avait peur que Jasper soit exécuté en avance, il avait peur que son meilleur ami meurt. Il avait compté pourtant et Jasper n'avait pas encore dix-huit ans. Ni lui-même. Il avait compté et espéré que lui et Jasper soient libéré avant d'être mis à mort. Et maintenant Jasper avait été emmené avec d'autres ados il ne savait où et il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Il essaya de se calmer, peut-être qu'ils allaient à un nouveau cours avec Pike, un cours avec beaucoup plus de prisonniers. Peut-être qu'ils l'avaient simplement oublié et dans deux minutes, sa porte s'ouvrirait et on lui dirait _« Monty Green venez avec nous »_ et il retrouverait Jasper, et ensuite ils en riraient.

En fait la porte finit par réellement s'ouvrir, deux heures plus tard. Monty était sur les nerfs et se tenait assit sur son lit à regarder le mur comme s'il allait pouvoir le faire fondre avec ses yeux. Quand on vint lui ouvrir, Monty se leva d'un bond et faillit dire « enfin », mais le mot resta bloqué dans sa gorge quand ses yeux tombèrent sur son père. Il se tenait là devant lui, accompagné d'un garde. Monty se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Papa !

\- Salut fiston.

\- Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai vu Jasper être emmené… C'est mon tour ?

\- Non.

\- Où sont-ils allés ? J'aimerais voir Jasper.

Son père lui passa la main dans les cheveux :

\- Je suis désolé, je ne pense pas que tu reverras Jasper avant longtemps.

Le coup fut dur à supporter, son père aurait tout aussi bien pu le poignarder, la douleur aurait été la même.

\- Explique-moi !

\- D'abord, je vais te sortir de là, on rentre à la maison.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Jasper aussi est rentré chez lui ?

\- Non.

\- Alors où est-il ?

\- Sur Terre. Répondit le père. Je vais t'expliquer. Viens.

Mais Monty était incapable de bouger. Son père mentait, il mentait forcément. Il sentit son père lui prendre le bras et l'emmener avec lui. Monty le suivit mécaniquement. Jasper était sur Terre ? Est-ce que c'était possible ?

Non ce n'était pas possible. Son père lui faisait une blague, tout ça n'était d'ailleurs une immense blague. Affreuse et dégueulasse, mais une blague quand même. Peut-être que quelqu'un avec un humour vachement noir les avait collés en prison pendant des semaines, pour les en sortir ensuite en inventant cette histoire de Jasper sur Terre, pour qu'au final ils se retrouvent tous les deux et que quelqu'un chante « Joyeux Anniversaire ». Mais ce n'était pas encore leur anniversaire. Ni à l'un, ni à l'autre.

Et d'ailleurs sur l'Arche, peu de gens avaient de l'humour, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça que c'était bien d'être avec Jasper. Il était drôle, et quand ils se droguaient, ils étaient tous les deux les personnes les plus marrantes de l'univers.

Ils ne se droguaient pas souvent.

Une fois de trop avait suffi à les faire enfermer…

\- Je suis drogué c'est ça ? Demanda Monty à son père.

\- Non.

Monty aurait préféré. Être en pleins bad trip, s'être fait sauté la cervelle à coup de médicament, plutôt qu'avoir réellement entendu ce que son père lui avait vraiment dit. Que Jasper était sur Terre. Et lui non.

Il lui fallut du temps pour accepter la nouvelle. Pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Par hasard, par chance, le père de Monty avait su ce qu'il se passait, ce que le chancelier comptait faire. Il avait entendu une conversation qu'il n'aurait pas dû entendre, entre le Chancelier et Pike. Et il n'avait pas supporté l'idée de voir son fils envoyé sur Terre, déjà qu'il ne dormait plus la nuit depuis que Monty était en prison.

Mais entendre cette conversation avait été une chance. Il avait demandé à voir le Chancelier seul à seul et avait obtenu un rendez-vous. Puis il avait pris le risque de faire du chantage à Jaha.

\- Sortez mon fils de prison sans l'envoyer sur Terre, où je révèle à tout le monde ce que vous avez prévu de faire. Ce sera une révolution et vos plans échoueront.

Le père de Monty le savait. Jaha le savait. Bien sûr peut-être que le Chancelier se contenterait de simplement l'exécuter, mais le père de Monty avait été mis au pied du mur. S'il mourrait, au moins ce serait en essayant de sauver son fils, alors ce serait sans regret.

Sauf que Jaha avait accepté, il avait compris la détresse d'un père pour son fils. Lui-même s'il avait pu sauver Wells, il l'aurait fait.

\- À une condition… Avait-il simplement ajouté après avoir accepté.

La condition c'était que Monty devait rester enfermé chez eux. Pas sortir, pas se montrer, si quelqu'un savait qu'il n'était plus en prison, si n'importe qui l'apercevait, alors le marché ne tenait plus. Monty serait emprisonné à nouveau puis exécuté à ses dix-huit ans.

\- Pendant combien de temps je dois rester enfermé ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Il ne faut pas que l'affaire s'ébruite. Mais à partir du moment où on saura si la Terre est vivable ou non et où le Chancelier aura fait une annonce officielle, tu pourras reprendre une vie normale.

\- Une vie normale, murmura Monty en se demandant s'il ne pourrait jamais vivre à nouveau une vie normale désormais.

\- Je sais que tu es un peu choqué par toute cette histoire, mais tu es en vie et en sécurité, tout va bien se passer Monty je te le promets.

Que pouvait dire Monty ?

\- Merci papa.

Son père le serra à nouveau dans ses bras et Monty se laissa faire. Puis il se coucha sur le lit de leur appartement. Voilà, il quittait un lit pour un autre. Il était à la maison.

Il ne serait plus jamais nulle part chez lui.

La mère de Monty le prit dans ses bras, elle aussi, quand elle rentra. Ils ne se parlèrent pas tellement. Elle lui avoua simplement ne rien savoir des plans du père, ni comment il avait fait pour le sortir de prison.

\- Mais je suis heureuse de te voir en vie et en bonne santé.

\- Merci maman.

Il l'a cru, il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas le croire. Jusqu'à la nuit.

Monty n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il pensait à Jasper.

\- _Oh tu sais la Terre c'est pas si bien hein, si t'es pas là pour me dire le nom de chaque fleur._

Et il n'était pas fatigué, il avait eu tout son quota de sommeil en prison, puisqu'il n'avait rien eu d'autres à faire. Mais ses parents le croyaient endormis sans doute, il parlait un peu fort. Surtout son père. Ils avaient l'air de se disputer.

Monty se leva, entrebâilla sa porte et écouta.

\- Arrête de crier, tu vas le réveiller, disait sa mère.

\- Je ne crie pas !

\- Si, et ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver, tu sais que j'ai raison.

\- Je ne peux pas être d'accord avec toi Hannah ! Monty est notre fils.

\- Il a commis un crime.

\- Il a fait une erreur d'adolescents, ce n'était pas un crime. N'exagère pas. Dit le père en haussant de nouveau la voix.

La mère de Monty resta silencieuse un moment et le père reprit, plus doucement :

\- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser être exécuté, je voulais qu'il rentre à la maison.

\- Je comprends, moi aussi j'étais triste mais chéri, c'est la loi.

\- Des fois la loi est mauvaise.

Hannah souffla :

\- Non. C'est la loi. Elle n'est ni bonne, ni mauvaise, elle est là pour nous protéger.

\- Hannah…

\- Et si j'ai dénoncé Monty et son ami quand j'ai découvert ce qu'ils avaient fait, c'est pour leur bien. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est mon fils, qu'il est au-dessus de la loi, il doit le comprendre. Mais comment veux-tu qu'il le comprenne si tu le sors de prison ?

\- Il a compris ! Il a été assez puni comme ça. Et Hannah…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne te pardonnerai jamais de l'avoir dénoncé.

Monty n'écouta pas la suite. Il referma la porte et alla se mettre sur son lit le souffle coupé. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il avait entendu.

Non.

C'était la journée où il aurait préféré être sourd.

C'était la journée où il avait l'impression de se recevoir des coups de poignard de la part des gens qu'il aimait. Son père d'abord _« Jasper est sur Terre »._ Sa mère ensuite _« j'ai dénoncé Monty et son ami »_.

Sa mère avait choisi la loi, plutôt que son fils.

Monty sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il se raccrocha à Jasper. Son sourire, ses cheveux en broussaille, son grain de beauté sur son sourcil droit, leurs highs fives.

\- _Monty, devine ce que j'ai dans la poche, on va pouvoir s'envoyer sur Terre…_

Ça l'amusait de changer l'expression « s'envoyer en l'air », parce que c'était vrai, en l'air ils l'étaient déjà et la drogue c'était plutôt pour s'imaginer sur Terre.

Monty pleura quand même.

Parce que sans drogue, c'était là-bas que Jasper était, sur Terre. Sans lui.

Et c'était la faute de la mère et du père de Monty…

À suivre.

L'autatrice : POV Monty, c'était pas prévu qu'il y ait un POV Monty à la base. Pas prévu du tout, mais du coup voilà, vous allez quand même voir ce que Monty pense de tout ça éhéhé, et il va douiller au moins autant que Jasper parce que bon y a pas de raison.


	6. Douleur

**6\. Douleur.**

Monty pianotait sur le clavier de l'ordinateur portable posé sur ses genoux. Il essayait de pirater les ordinateurs principaux afin de savoir comment ça se passait sur Terre. Ils avaient dû atterrir depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

Normalement pour avoir accès aux ordinateurs, il fallait aller dans les salles informatiques de l'Arche. Seuls les plus riches de l'Arche possédaient un ordinateur portable ou pouvaient en louer un. Cela avait dû coûter une blinde à son père et il s'en fichait. Monty avait souvent espéré que ses parents lui en offrent un, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé avant et il avait toujours dû se débrouiller en salle info. Maintenant que c'était fait et il ne se sentait pas reconnaissant.

Jasper était sur Terre sans lui, comment un ordinateur portable pourrait le remplacer ?

L'avantage qu'il en ait un, là tout de suite, c'était qu'il allait très vite savoir ce que devenait son meilleur ami. Monty espérait qu'il s'en sortait mieux que lui.

\- Alors Monty ? Il fonctionne bien ?

\- Nickel, répondit Monty à son père.

Depuis la veille, il lui avait à peine parlé et il n'arrivait même plus à regarder sa mère en face.

\- Je sais que Jasper te manque, tenta le père, mais je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Si l'expérience fonctionne, on le rejoindra bientôt, tu sais.

Monty ne répondit pas. Son père ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Ce n'était pas seulement une séparation. Monty ne savait même pas si Jasper était vivant, il ne savait même pas s'il allait survivre. Et si l'Arche ne les rejoignait jamais ? Et s'il ne le revoyait jamais ? Il n'avait même pas pu lui dire au revoir, adieu, rien. Monty posa sa main sur sa poitrine qui lui faisait mal, serra son pull entre ses doigts. Il avait toujours été avec Jasper, s'il fermait les yeux (et il n'avait pas besoin de le faire), il revoyait sa vie et dans la majorité des souvenirs, il y avait Jasper. Et maintenant, Jasper n'était plus là, il était trop loin pour que Monty puisse l'atteindre. On lui avait arraché une partie de lui-même et son père pensait qu'il pourrait se consoler avec un ordinateur ? C'était ridicule.

Il souffla, puis recommença son piratage. Trouvant les failles, contournant les protections du système. Il était moins doué que d'autres dans ce domaine, mais il se débrouillait suffisamment, et il avait confiance en ses propres capacités. Et puis les ordinateurs principaux n'étaient pas super bien protégés, ils devaient se croire à l'abri, se dire que personne n'oserait s'infiltrer et que si quelqu'un osait, il suffirait simplement de l'éjecter dans l'espace. Monty n'avait pas peur. Ils feraient quoi hein ? Ils le remettraient en prison ?

Ça le faisait bien marrer.

Il finit par réussir à atteindre les ordinateurs et pu obtenir en temps réels les données de ce qu'il se passait sur Terre. Monty ne retint pas un « Yes » satisfait et soulagé. D'après ce qu'il voyait, ils avaient les données de tous ceux envoyés sur Terre. Nom, prénom, immatricule, taille, poids, date de naissance. Avec ça, les informations sur leur santé. Monty passa vite fait sur ceux qu'il connaissait. Miller, Monroe, Clarke…

Jasper Jordan.

Les informations sur son meilleur ami, Monty les connaissait, et pourtant, il resta bloqué dessus. Il eut un fin sourire en regardant la photo choisie. Les photos d'identité étaient vraiment moches, pas le droit de sourire, devoir regarder devant soi, sur un fond uni. Monty posa doucement ses doigts sur son écran. La bouche de Jasper était totalement crispée, il se tenait au garde-à-vous, ça se voyait tellement qu'il se retenait de rire que Monty avait envie de se marrer en le regardant. Un instant, la photo lui sembla prendre vie :

\- _Je hais les photos d'identité, comment ils veulent que je ne me marre pas alors que je suis sous le feu des projecteurs ? À moi, la grande vie de star !_

Comment effectivement ?

Monty regarda finalement la santé de Jasper. Il paraissait assez stressé, mais était en vie. C'était ce qui comptait par-dessus tout. D'autant plus que ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Certains étaient déjà morts. John Murphy, John Mbege, d'autres. Par moment certaines identités s'éteignaient, indiquant la mort de l'adolescent. Monty en avait mal au ventre. Il ne savait pas ce qui était en train de se passer, pourquoi certains passaient l'arme à gauche, tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était que Jasper était en sécurité.

Il regardait la fiche d'identité de son meilleur ami comme on regarde quelque chose qui nous hypnotise, l'imprimant sur sa rétine. Son père était toujours là et l'observait faire. Monty se dit qu'il avait dû prendre un jour de congé pour pouvoir rester avec lui, et dans d'autres conditions, il aurait profité de la présence de son père. Mais là, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Jasper et sa santé. Son père ne demanda même pas ce qu'il faisait, ni ce qu'il fixait avec autant d'attention, il en avait sans doute une idée.

Monty ne sut pas combien de temps passa, il n'avait pas faim, ne remarquait même pas que les minutes s'écoulaient, ni même qu'il avait à peine bougé depuis un long moment. Il n'avait même pas vu que son père avait abandonné la partie et s'occupait à autre chose, plutôt qu'attendre que son fils lui parle.

L'état de Jasper paraissait plutôt stable, il avait l'air de s'être calmé et cela rassurait Monty. Il essayait de s'imaginer la vie de Jasper sur Terre. Comment ça se passait en bas ? Est-ce qu'il avait vu des plantes ? Des animaux ? Quelle odeur avait l'air ? Est-ce que ça plaisait à son meilleur ami ?

Est-ce qu'il pensait à lui ?

\- _Bien sûr que je pense à toi, tête d'enclume._

Monty eut un fin sourire. Sourire qui s'effaça quasiment aussitôt alors que l'état de Jasper changea brusquement. Son stress augmentant d'un coup. Monty ferma ses poings et tendit son visage vers l'écran comme s'il pouvait calmer Jasper de cette façon. Le protéger. Savoir pourquoi il s'affolait. Est-ce qu'il était en danger ? Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi maintenant alors que tout semblait aller bien quelques secondes plus tôt ?

Monty s'en voulait de ne pouvoir rien faire, de ne pas être là, de ne pas pouvoir lui mettre sa main sur son épaule et lui faire comprendre qu'il avait confiance en lui, que tout irait bien. Il se mordit les lèvres et ne fut pas rassurer quand le stress diminua quelques minutes pour atteindre son paroxysme.

Et tout s'éteignit. Comme ça.

La fiche de Jasper devint sombre. Décédé.

Monty resta paralysé devant ce cauchemar.

Il n'enregistra pas. La fiche de Jasper allait se rallumer, c'était évident, son cœur recommencerait à battre, l'horrible mot "Décédé" disparaîtrait. Évidemment que ça allait se passer comme ça.

Monty eut l'impression pendant un instant de voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Jasper et lui en train de regarder la Terre. Jasper et lui en train de courir dans les couloirs. Jasper et lui en train de s'échanger des mots pendant les cours. Jasper et lui s'endormant dans la même pièce. Jasper et lui à une fête. Jasper et lui mort de rire jusqu'à en avoir mal aux côtes. Jasper et lui qui se disputant et se réconciliant dans la minute. Jasper et lui de plus en plus jeune. Jasper qui vient vers lui et qui lui parle, début de tout, début des mots « meilleurs amis, début de « Jasper et Monty ». Début de sa vie, la vraie, celle qui comptait vraiment.

Et puis fin.

La solitude.

Il entendit comme un écho de Jasper.

\- _Adieu Monty._

Et se réveilla d'un coup, se mit à taper comme un cinglé sur le clavier. Puisque la fiche de Jasper ne voulait pas se rallumer, il la rallumerait lui.

Son père avait senti le changement et s'approcha :

\- Monty ?

Monty tapa sur ce fichu clavier, tout, n'importe quoi, Jasper, JASPER. Il voulait le rallumer, le réveiller, effacer ce mot horrible. Décédé.

Non.

\- Non ! Non !

Le père se rapprocha encore.

\- Monty qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Mais Monty n'écoutait pas, Monty voulait que Jasper soit vivant. Vivant. Jasper.

\- Nooooon…

\- Monty, calme toi, doucement, explique-moi.

Le père posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils. Électrochoc, Monty se leva d'un coup et poussa un cri. Un hurlement. Comme s'il venait d'être placé face à la peur elle-même, à la douleur aussi. Son corps, son cœur, son âme se déchiraient, son esprit devenait fou.

Le père ne sut absolument pas quoi faire, à part serrer son fils contre lui, effacer le cri en le prenant dans ses bras, en posant sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Chhhhhut, on va t'entendre, Monty, par pitié, on va t'entendre.

Et qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire qu'on l'entende ?

Jasper était mort.

MORT.

Qu'on l'entende, que l'Arche entière l'entende, que l'Univers entier l'entende. Qu'ils sachent la douleur, qu'ils sachent la souffrance, l'horreur et la peur. Qu'ils sachent ce que ça faisait quand on plongeait en Enfer.

Mais Monty se tut. Il se tut. Calme froid soudain. Il se rassit.

\- Pardon. Tout va bien.

\- Monty ?

\- Tout va bien !

Le père était désemparé, jamais il n'avait vu son fils comme ça, jamais il n'avait vu personne comme ça. Monty avait l'air… l'air… Fou. Est-ce que son fils, la prunelle de ses yeux, venaient de basculer dans la folie ?

Monty l'ignora, recommença à pianoter sur le clavier. Il allait faire entendre à l'Arche ce qu'elle venait de lui faire subir, il allait se venger de toute ces saloperies de lois qui l'avait séparé de son meilleur ami pour ensuite le tuer.

\- Monty ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Monty, tu m'écoutes ?

Monty n'entendait pas, il s'en fichait. Si son père l'avait laissé aller sur Terre avec Jasper, il aurait pu faire quelque chose, il aurait été là, avec son meilleur ami. Maintenant, Jasper était mort loin de lui, Monty ne savait même pas comment, ni pourquoi. Il ne comprenait pas, il n'avait pas pu lui dire adieu, il n'avait rien pu faire pour lui.

Monty ne s'arrêta que quand il eut fini ce qu'il voulait faire et appuya sur entrée. Soudain, toutes les alarmes de l'Arche s'allumèrent en même temps. Incendie, danger, interdiction, fuite de gaz, punition. Cacophonie qui devait semer la panique.

\- Monty c'est toi qui as fait ça ?

Monty ne répondit pas, il ferma violemment l'ordinateur portable. Le bruit des alarmes le transperça, les cris à l'extérieur des gardes ou des gens se répandirent, et pourtant, Monty ne se sentit pas mieux, pas remplis.

Au contraire.

Il eut l'impression d'être vide. Épuisé.

Il ferma les yeux. Ne pleura pas.

Il y a des douleurs qui n'ont pas de larmes.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : toujours POV Monty, chapitre un peu dur et tristoune.


	7. La voix

**7\. La voix.**

Monty se disait que le brouillard devait ressembler à sa vie. Du flou, distinguer des choses sans tout à fait les voir. Devoir se concentrer pour que ça devienne clair.

Mais il n'en savait rien puisqu'il n'avait jamais vu de brouillard, et Jasper ne lui décrirait pas.

\- Monty mange ! Ordonna sa mère. Arrête ton cinéma.

\- Oui maman.

Monty obéit, mangea. La nourriture sur l'Arche n'avait jamais été bonne, on mangeait parce qu'il fallait se nourrir et pas pour un quelconque plaisir. Maintenant, Monty avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait même plus de goût.

\- Je sais que tu es triste pour Jasper mon chéri, et ça va être dur pour un temps, mais ça ne changera rien de te laisser mourir de faim. Ajouta Hannah.

Le père de Monty avait fini par comprendre le pourquoi de la crise de nerfs de son fils. La mort de Jasper. Il l'avait partagé à Hannah, apparemment.

Monty hocha la tête, avala une autre bouchée. Il avait du mal à ne pas haïr sa mère. Il obéissait à ce qu'elle lui disait, se comportait comme le meilleur des fils, juste pour ne pas lui sauter à la figure.

\- Tu t'en remettras.

 _Ta gueule._

\- Ce sera moins dur au bout d'un moment.

 _Ta gueule, ta gueule, ta gueule._

\- Tu te feras d'autres amis.

La fourchette crissa dans l'assiette. Monty la serrait tellement fort que ses doigts lui faisaient mal.

Il se força à tout manger.

\- On cherche toujours qui a pu déclencher ainsi toutes les alarmes de l'Arche, dit Hannah en changeant de sujet.

Monty sentit le regard de son père sur lui, mais il ne bougea pas.

\- Il y a eu un gros mouvement de panique à cause de ça et plusieurs blessés. La personne qui a fait ça, est irresponsable et sera sévèrement punie. Ajouta la mère.

\- J'ai fini de manger, fit Monty en se levant.

Il en avait marre de l'entendre parler. Si elle avait su qu'il était responsable, elle l'aurait dénoncé, comme elle l'avait déjà fait une fois. Ça l'écœurait.

\- Mon chéri, tu ne veux pas rester à table ? Demanda Hannah de son ton doucereux.

Monty secoua la tête, nettoya son assiette et ses couverts, puis alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Il se fichait d'être arrêté et puni, de toute façon.

Il en voulait à sa mère, il en voulait à son père. Son meilleur ami était quelque part, mais pas ici. Quelque part. Ou nulle part.

Monty oscillait. Depuis qu'il avait vu la fiche d'identité de Jasper s'éteindre, il passait de phases de dénis à des phases de tristesse profonde.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que…

Il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à…

Il ne pouvait vraiment pas penser que…

Jasper n'était pas mort, voilà tout. Jasper ne pouvait pas mourir. Jasper devait être vivant.

Il y avait forcément une explication à ce qu'il avait vu, et peut-être qu'il avait mal vu.

C'était difficile de se dire que plus jamais il ne verrait Jasper, plus jamais il ne lui parlerait. Monty se réveillait en sursaut la nuit, s'accrochait à son oreiller et se souvenait que Jasper était sans doute mort et qu'il avait perdu son meilleur ami et ça le déchirait. Il ne voulait plus dormir, il voulait juste vivre dans le brouillard et se mentir.

Jasper était vivant, parce que Monty ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui.

Ils ne trouvèrent pas qui avait déclenché les alarmes, en revanche, les gens apprirent assez vite que des adolescents avaient été envoyé sur Terre, cela secoua un peu tout le monde et les gardes durent une nouvelle fois intervenir pour calmer les fouteurs de merde. Monty ne s'en préoccupa pas tellement. Puisque tout le monde savait désormais la vérité, il pouvait maintenant sortir de chez lui et reprendre le boulot, sans réel plaisir.

Il se demanda où était passé Raven – puisqu'il bossait avec elle. Il apprit par des rumeurs qu'elle était partie sur Terre pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Raven avait donc rénové une vieille navette et était descendue là-bas. Les mots atteignirent Monty assez puissamment pour le sortir violemment du brouillard, de force.

L'Asiatique s'en voulu immédiatement. Il avait été idiot, complètement idiot. La jeune fille avait dû vouloir rejoindre Finn, et c'était chose faites. Alors que Monty… Et bien Monty s'était terré dans sa chambre, avait déclenché des alarmes et c'était tout. La mort de Jasper l'avait tellement retourné que son cerveau avait dû s'arrêter en cours de route. Au lieu de rester immobile, il aurait dû chercher un moyen de rejoindre la Terre. Au moins, il aurait été fixé sur l'état de Jasper, et même si son meilleur ami était effectivement mort, il aurait au moins pu lui dire adieu.

Mais Jasper n'était pas mort. Il ne pouvait pas être mort, et plus les jours avançaient, et plus Monty s'accrochait à cette idée. À cause d'autres rumeurs qu'il entendait. Comme quoi les adolescents envoyés sur Terre enlevaient les bracelets qu'on leur avait posé avant de partir, ceux par lesquels on contrôlait leur état de santé. Monty pensait que jamais Jasper n'aurait enlevé le sien, parce qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à passer pour mort, il voulait quand même croire en cette rumeur. Croire que quelque chose avait poussé son meilleur ami à retirer le bracelet. Garder l'espoir que Jasper était toujours vivant sur Terre, et qu'il pourrait le revoir.

Et ça le maintenait en vie de penser ça, ça lui donnait la force de se lever le matin, mais également de réfléchir. Il fallait qu'il aille sur Terre lui aussi, peu importe le moyen qu'il utiliserait pour ça.

Les jours passaient. Monty avait essayé de savoir s'il restait une autre navette à réparer, mais personne n'en savait rien. L'Arche n'avait pas le matériel nécessaire pour en construire une autre et Monty devrait trouver une autre idée, n'importe laquelle. Même s'il devait se propulser à l'aide de réacteur jusque sur la Terre dans une idée totalement suicidaire, il le ferait. Mais il n'abandonnerait pas, il finirait par rejoindre son meilleur ami.

D'un autre côté, Raven ne donnait aucun signe de vie, l'espoir des gens disparaissaient de plus en plus. D'autant plus que le Chancelier prit la décision d'éliminer des habitants de l'Arche, car l'oxygène venait à manquer. Voilà à quoi ressemblait la vie ici, on envoyait des adolescents se faire tuer, on éliminait ceux qu'on considérait comme des poids.

Quand bien même les victimes se désignèrent d'elles-mêmes, ce fut un massacre. Monty serra les dents, il devait se concentrer sur son objectif. Rejoindre la Terre. Ou sinon, il allait devenir fou.

C'était facile à dire, mais il n'y avait aucune solution. Il n'existait plus de navette comme celle que Raven avait volée et réparée. Le seul moyen de partir était de voler le vaisseau prévu pour redescendre sur Terre, mais s'il le volait et partait tout seul, il sacrifiait l'Arche complète. Monty ne pourrait pas vivre avec ça sur la conscience, pas même pour rejoindre son meilleur ami. Il avait essayé de demander à Sainclair ou à Wick, s'ils avaient jamais eu une idée pour aller sur Terre, mais aucun des deux ne sut vraiment lui répondre.

Est-ce qu'ils étaient réellement aussi peu préparés à retourner sur Terre ? Ils pensaient avoir le temps, avoir encore des centaines d'années peut-être, remettant au lendemain les préparations pour un retour sur Terre. La fabrication d'autres navettes. Et désormais, ils se rendaient compte que l'oxygène venait déjà à manquer et que peut-être qu'ils n'avaient plus de temps. Et rien ne semblait prêt pour partir.

Monty n'abandonnerait pas, dans tous les cas, il irait sur Terre, il rejoindrait Jasper, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de comment.

Après plusieurs jours, des gardes armées vinrent frapper à sa porte. Hannah ouvrit et demanda ce qu'il se passait.

\- Monty Green doit venir avec nous, fut la réponse d'un des gardes.

Monty était à table, en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner avant d'aller travailler. Sa mère le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, et plutôt que de s'inquiéter, elle lui demanda assez froidement :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?

Est-ce qu'ils avaient découvert que c'était lui qui avait déclenché toutes les alarmes de l'Arche ? Avec tout ce qu'il se passait, Monty croyait qu'ils avaient laissé tomber leurs recherches. D'autant plus que ça faisait longtemps que son père avait rendu l'ordinateur.

Cela ne l'arrangeait pas, il ne voulait pas retourner en prison, parce que depuis là-bas, ce serait encore plus difficile de trouver un moyen pour aller sur Terre.

Monty ne répondit pas à sa mère, les gardes insistèrent.

\- Monty Green, vous devez venir avec nous, ordre du Chancelier.

\- Monty dépêche-toi d'obéir, lui dit sa mère.

Monty se leva, mais son père intervint :

\- Attendez, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On peut peut-être s'arranger. Je suis sûr que quoi que mon fils ait fait, ce n'est pas si grave.

\- On ne nous a rien précisé, il doit venir et c'est tout.

Monty s'étira. Bien tant pis. La prison ne ferait que le retarder, mais il irait sur Terre, coûte que coûte. Rien d'autre ne comptait pour lui. Son père essaya encore de parlementer, mais il le coupa :

\- C'est bon, j'y vais.

\- C'est bien Monty, tu prends tes responsabilités, lui dit sa mère.

\- C'est ça, répondit-il avec écœurement.

Il ne se retourna pas vers ses parents et suivit les gardes dans le couloir. Monty regardait autour de lui, s'il s'y prenait bien, il y aurait peut-être un moyen pour lui de s'enfuir. S'il se mettait à courir d'un coup, il pourrait se planquer dans une bouche d'aération, il les connaissait par cœur. Au moins, jouer à cache-cache avec Jasper lui aurait servi réellement à quelque chose. Il lui raconterait ensuite comment il s'était échappé, quand ils se retrouveraient.

Ils arrivaient à un croisement. Monty compta jusqu'à trois dans sa tête.

Un.

Deux.

Trois.

Il commença à courir, prêt à tout donner dans un sprint pour semer ses gardes, mais la chance n'était pas de son côté et il rentra dans une femme qui arrivait à ce moment-là. Il tomba en arrière. Les deux gardes le rattrapèrent, le forcèrent à se mettre debout et gardèrent une prise sur lui pour l'empêcher de tenter une nouvelle fuite.

\- Bien tenté, se moqua un des gardes.

Monty grinça des dents. Il venait de rater sa meilleure occasion, mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Peut-être réussirait-il à fuir après avoir parlé au Chancelier.

Les gardes l'emmenèrent jusqu'à la salle de radio et Jaha s'approcha d'eux.

\- Monty, vous êtes là, venez avec moi.

Monty fut surpris qu'il lui parle aussi familièrement, mais suivît le Chancelier, poussez par les deux gardes.

\- Inutile de le traiter ainsi, dit Jaha, il n'a rien à craindre, il n'est pas ici pour être puni.

\- Pour quoi alors ? Demanda Monty.

Jaha lui sourit et le fit asseoir devant la radio. Il parla dans le micro, posant le casque sur une oreille :

\- Clarke ? C'est bon, il est là, je te le passe.

Jaha passa ensuite le casque et le micro à Monty :

\- C'est pour vous.

Monty ne comprit pas tout de suite. Pourquoi Clarke voudrait-elle lui parler à lui en particulier alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole auparavant ? Il mit le casque sur ses oreilles et demanda, presque timidement, au micro :

\- Clarke ?

Ce ne fut pas Clarke qui lui répondit.

\- Monty ?

Cette voix, il ne l'avait plus entendu depuis longtemps. Même dans sa tête elle avait fini par s'éteindre, et aujourd'hui, elle résonnait à nouveau. Pour de vrai et pas seulement dans son esprit. C'est comme-ci le cœur de Monty avait décidé de monter dans des montagnes russes. Monty avait l'impression que pendant un long moment, il s'était arrêté et venait de décider de redémarrer, et cela lui donnait la tête qui tournait.

\- Monty ? Tu es là ? C'est toi ? Insista la voix.

Monty dut reprendre son souffle avant de murmurer :

\- Je suis là.

Il y eut alors un long silence, comme si la voix à l'autre bout avait elle aussi besoin de se remettre les idées en place avant de parler.

\- Je suis là, répéta Monty plus fortement pour être sûr d'être entendu.

\- Monty… Tu es vivant.

Monty souffla, fort, de soulagement.

\- Toi aussi... Toi aussi, tu es vivant, Jasper.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : c'était un chapitre en dent de scie, un peu bordélique, mais j'espère quand même qu'il vous aura plu.


	8. Entendre

**8\. Entendre.**

Jasper avait la mitraillette pointée sur lui et Clarke venait d'entrer dans la tente. Il aurait pu changer d'avis, mais cette présence ne modifiait rien. Il allait quand même se faire sauter la cervelle et tant pis pour Clarke, elle assisterait en direct au feu d'artifice. Il ne répondit pas à sa question, la regarda à peine. Il était prêt à tirer, il s'en foutait de tout. C'est là que Clarke se mit à crier :

\- Raven a réparé la radio !

Le coup parti quand même, mais Jasper avait poussé la mitraillette à temps. Il y eut un trou dans la tente, mais Jasper s'en moquait. L'arme tomba sur le sol et Clarke répéta, moins fort :

\- Raven a réparé la radio.

Le regard de Jasper sembla se rallumer, doucement.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il comme s'il avait du mal à le croire.

\- Vraiment Jasper. J'ai pu parler au Chancelier et je suis immédiatement venu te le dire ensuite.

\- On va demander pour Monty ?

\- Bien sûr qu'on va demander pour Monty.

Jasper se leva et Clarke s'approcha de lui, tremblante. Elle le serra dans ses bras et Jasper lui rendit à peine son étreinte.

\- Ne fais plus jamais ça Jasper, ordonna Clarke.

\- On peut aller demander pour Monty ? Implora Jasper suivant son idée fixe.

\- Oui, on y va.

Clarke se sépara de l'adolescent, prit sa main et l'emmena avec elle jusqu'au vaisseau où Raven faisait fonctionner la radio. Elle tourna ses yeux vers Jasper et lui sourit en l'apercevant :

\- On est entré en contact avec l'Arche.

Jasper hocha la tête et Clarke prit le micro pour parler avec Jaha. Il avait des millions de choses à demander et Clarke une seule.

\- Est-ce que Monty Green est sur l'Arche ?

Jasper entendit la réponse dans un crachotement désagréable sortit des enceintes de la radio.

\- Oui. Monty Green est sur l'Arche.

Jasper eut besoin de s'asseoir.

\- Il est vivant ? Souffla-t-il.

Clarke posa la question à sa place et la réponse fut positive.

\- On peut lui parler ? Demanda Clarke.

Mais Jaha voulait déjà discuter _« des choses importantes »,_ comme si Monty n'était qu'une quantité négligeable. Jasper comprenait quelque part, il fallait parler survit, dire à Jaha que les Natifs attaquaient, demander à ce que Bellamy n'ait pas de problème quand l'Arche arriverait, et justement faire en sorte que l'Arche arrive, le plus vite possible, et puis Jasper savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à vouloir parler à quelqu'un. Sauf qu'il y avait un monde entre ce qu'il savait et ce qu'il désirait.

Et pour le moment, la chose qu'il désirait le plus, c'était parler à Monty. Le reste n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux. Alors devoir se taper tout ce qui était d'ordre technique avant de pouvoir parler à son meilleur ami, lui parut insurmontable. Bellamy lui dit :

\- Tu as attendu des jours, tu peux bien attendre une ou deux heures.

Jasper souffla :

\- Non, je ne peux pas.

Clarke reprit le micro :

\- On veut parler à Monty Green. Maintenant.

Jaha insista, reposa des questions, mais Clarke promit qu'elle répondrait à toutes les questions, une fois qu'ils auraient pu parler à Monty. La jeune fille savait que c'était insensée, mais elle venait de voir Jasper désespéré et prêt à se suicider, alors elle voulait bien faire quelque chose d'insensée pour lui, si ça l'aidait à se sentir mieux.

Au fur et à mesure des jours, Jasper était devenu un ami précieux. Il l'avait aidé et protégé plus d'une fois, quand il n'était pas trop déprimé, il pouvait être marrant, il discutait de pleins de choses différentes et il donnait toujours un coup de main. Clarke ne voulait pas le perdre comme elle avait perdu Wells. Elle aurait aimé qu'il puisse être un peu heureux.

Jasper se releva et vint s'asseoir près de la radio quand il entendit Jaha dire qu' « _il était là »_. Et puis… Sa voix. Jasper la reconnu immédiatement malgré les crachotements de la radio, cependant, il fallut qu'il vérifie, qu'il soit sûr que ce n'était pas une blague, ou encore un faux espoir.

\- Monty ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse et commença à avoir peur, il insista.

\- Monty ? Tu es là ? C'est toi ?

On finit par lui répondre.

\- Je suis là.

Ce fut comme un coup-de-poing, ou un coup de boule, ou un coup d'oreiller, quelque chose qui fait mal, qui réveille et qui fait du bien à la fois. Monty était là. À des milliers de kilomètres au-dessus de Jasper, mais là, derrière cette radio.

\- Je suis là. Répéta Monty plus fort.

Jasper lâcha :

\- Monty… Tu es vivant.

Et il n'aurait pas pu expliquer son soulagement. Pendant longtemps, il n'avait pas su, il avait douté, rien, aucun signal ne pouvait lui expliquer ce qu'était devenu Monty et enfin, il pouvait lui parler, savoir que Monty était en vie.

Son meilleur ami parut ressentir le même soulagement :

\- Toi aussi... Toi aussi, tu es vivant, Jasper.

Clarke regarda Jasper et se retint de dire que ça avait failli ne plus être le cas. Ça avait été une affaire de quelques secondes. Mais elle préféra se taire, ce qui comptait réellement, c'était qu'elle était arrivée à temps.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Jasper ? Demanda Monty à l'autre bout. Pourquoi tu as enlevé ton bracelet ? J'ai pensé que tu étais mort, j'ai eu tellement la trouille.

La voix de Monty glissait à l'intérieur de Jasper comme un alcool fort, il en avait la tête qui tourne, et en même temps, ça le réchauffait et le rendait un peu fou, tremblant, incontrôlable.

\- C'est la faute de cet idiot de Murphy, il m'a enlevé mon bracelet. Et toi alors ? Pourquoi t'es pas sur Terre avec nous ? Je savais même pas ce que tu étais devenu, je comprenais pas pourquoi t'étais pas là, j'ai même pensé qu'ils t'avaient éjecté en avance.

\- Mon père a réussi à me sortir de prison avant que le vaisseau soit envoyé sur Terre. Longue histoire. Je te raconterai quand on ne sera que tous les deux.

C'était un sous-entendu qui voulait dire que Monty était écouté et qu'il n'avait pas envie de trop en révéler à ses oreilles attentives. Mais la phrase fit plaisir à Jasper, Monty lui disait aussi qu'il viendrait sur Terre et qu'ils pourraient tout se dire.

\- T'as plutôt intérêt à tout me raconter, fit Jasper.

\- Et toi alors ? Comment c'est la Terre ?

\- Encore mieux que tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer, répondit Jasper. Va falloir que tu viennes voir tout ça par toi-même.

Jasper ne parla pas des Natifs, il ne voulait pas effrayer Monty. Il s'attarda simplement sur la pluie, les plantes, la tronche des animaux, le goût de la viande et les odeurs. Il voulait faire rêver son meilleur ami, lui donner envie de venir, de le rejoindre. C'était tellement égoïste alors que Monty était sûrement plus en sécurité sur l'Arche, pourtant Jasper ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ils furent coupés au milieu de leur dialogue par un Jaha impatient qui avait d'autres problèmes à régler que l'odeur de la Terre et la couleur magnifique de l'herbe.

\- Je dois y aller, s'excusa Monty.

Jasper n'avait pas envie de le laisser partir, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

\- Okay…

\- À bientôt, souffla Monty.

\- À bientôt, répondit Jasper.

Il sentit Monty s'éloigner et chercha à le retenir en criant dans le micro :

\- Attends ! Attend Monty.

La voix de Monty revint :

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as manqué… Tu me manques. Souffla Jasper.

Et il se fichait que le monde entier l'entende, parce que c'était vrai. Monty lui manquait.

\- Toi aussi, Jasper.

La sincérité dans le ton de Monty mit les larmes aux yeux de Jasper. Et puis une autre voix prit sa place et Monty fut relégué au second plan. Jasper laissa Clarke, Bellamy et Raven discuter _« des choses importantes »_ et s'éloigna.

Avoir entendu la voix de son meilleur ami, avoir pu lui parler un instant, savoir qu'il lui manquait, lui avait fait du bien. Il se sentait moins lourd, moins désespéré. Il était peut-être toujours un meurtrier, mais il y avait quelqu'un, quelque part, dans l'Univers qui pensait à lui, à ce Jasper qu'il avait été un jour et ça le soulageait.

Monty était vivant, il allait bien, Jasper pouvait encore entendre sa voix à ses oreilles, comme un écho. Il pouvait lui répondre :

\- Tout va bien aller maintenant Monty, n'est-ce pas ?

Jasper se sentit plus léger, eut un fin sourire, un vrai sourire, qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis longtemps. Et il rejoignit d'autres ados pour les aider à préparer des munitions.

Tous les adolescents eurent le droit à un moment pour parler à leur famille, leurs amis. Murphy fut un de ceux qui n'avaient personne à qui parler et qui ne se précipitait pas vers la radio. Jasper eut presque de la peine pour lui, ça ne devait pas être facile d'avoir personne. D'autant plus que l'ami de Murphy, John Mbege, avait été tué par des Natifs, et qu'il se retrouvait vraiment seul. Jasper l'observa un moment, pendant longtemps, il lui en avait voulu de s'être comporté comme un enfoiré avec lui, mais désormais ce n'était plus le cas. Avoir pu parler avec Monty avait permis à Jasper de faire un peu table rase de tout ce qu'il s'était passé et d'être plus serein. Même vis-à-vis de Murphy.

Il s'approcha de lui et Murphy leva les yeux vers lui, prenant un air nonchalant.

\- Alors t'as pu parler à ton mec à ce qu'il paraît ?

Jasper hocha la tête, sans prendre la remarque de Murphy au sérieux.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Et donc maintenant, tu viens prendre en pitié le pauvre Murphy, fit Murphy sarcastique sans répondre à la question.

\- Ouaip, répondit Jasper sur le même ton, c'est exactement ce que je fais.

\- J'ai encore mal à la jambe à cause de toi, lâcha Murphy.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à laisser Clarke te soigner.

Ils se fixèrent un moment, et Jasper se demanda quelle pique allait encore lui lancer Murphy avant d'être complètement satisfait. Mais il sembla lâcher l'affaire :

\- Ouais ça va, répondit finalement Murphy.

Jasper entama un début de sourire, Murphy ajouta :

\- Et toi ? Pas trop stressé à l'idée que le vaisseau qui vont les emmener sur Terre puisse exploser ?

Jasper changea de couleur et Murphy vint lui taper gentiment sur l'épaule :

\- Mais je suis sûr que tout ira bien. Ils arriveront à point pour se faire transpercer par les Natifs.

Murphy eut l'air moqueur alors que Jasper sembla complètement défait.

\- T'es vraiment un enfoiré, souffla-t-il.

\- C'est mon deuxième prénom, dit Murphy.

Jasper secoua la tête :

\- T'as gagné, je ne te prends pas du tout en pitié, j'ai envie de te péter la gueule.

Murphy enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, l'air nonchalant.

\- C'est mieux comme ça.

Jasper roula des yeux. Murphy venait de lui gâcher sa bonne humeur en deux secondes et demi. Maintenant, il avait besoin de parler à Monty pour s'assurer que tout irait bien.

Tout irait bien n'est-ce pas ?

À suivre.

L'autatrice : bien sûr Jasper que tout va bien aller voyons, je suis pas sadique à ce point. 'tousse'. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.


	9. Espoir

**9\. Espoir.**

Jasper eut le droit, à un moment, et comme tous les autres, de parler à sa famille. Ses parents en avaient émis le vœu et Jasper s'en voulait d'avoir si peu pensé à eux durant tout ce temps, de les avoir presque oubliés. À dire vrai, il s'était presque fait à l'idée de ne plus jamais les revoir dès qu'il s'était retrouvé en prison. D'autant plus que Jasper avait souvent été en conflit avec eux depuis qu'il était adolescent, ses parents souhaitant pour lui un avenir qu'il ne désirait pas. Finalement, ils s'étaient retrouvés sur Terre et il avait eu d'autres soucis. L'absence de son meilleur ami, la dispute avec Murphy, l'apparition des Natifs. Dans sa tête, ses parents allaient bien quelque part sur l'Arche pendant que lui devait juste essayer de survivre, il n'avait tout simplement pas le temps d'y penser, surtout que son esprit était resté bloqué sur la disparition de Monty.

Pourtant leur parler, fit plaisir à Jasper. Sa mère était tellement soulagée d'entendre sa voix qu'elle en pleurait. Jasper essaya de la consoler :

\- M'man tout va bien et au moins on m'a pas éjecté !

\- Tu as raison Jasper, désolé, je m'emporte. Tu nous manques à ton père et à moi.

\- Je me doute bien, mais je me débrouille. J'ai plus six ans.

\- Pour nous, tu auras toujours six ans. Fit son père.

\- Eurgh, p'pa, dernier truc à dire à son fils adolescent, pitié, heureusement que personne peut vous entendre à part moi.

\- En fait, le Chancelier et le vice-chancelier entendent tout. Précisa sa mère.

\- Génial… Ronchonna Jasper gentiment.

\- C'est parce qu'on t'aime, ajouta la mère.

\- Moi aussi. On peut changer de sujet ?

Il entendit ses parents rire, au moins sa mère avait arrêté de pleurer, c'était déjà ça.

\- On a appris pour les Natifs, sois prudent mon chéri, finit par reprendre sa mère.

\- Oui, je fais de mon mieux.

Mais Jasper ne pouvait rien promettre, une lance était si vite arrivée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas de toute façon, Ajouta-t-elle, on arrive bientôt, on a…

La mère fut coupée par le père :

\- Oui l'Arche va bientôt nous envoyer tous sur Terre.

Jasper hocha la tête pour rien puisque ses parents ne pouvaient pas le voir. Il pensa un instant à son meilleur ami, se demandant s'il n'était pas possible qu'il lui reparle. Puis il essaya de se concentrer sur la conversation :

\- Vous allez venir bientôt alors, dit-il content.

\- Oui, sans doute, le Chancelier essaie de faire avancer les choses dans ce sens, dit le père prudemment.

\- J'ai hâte de vous revoir tous, fit Jasper, et n'oubliez pas Monty.

C'était à moitié une plaisanterie, bien sûr que ses parents n'oublieraient pas son meilleur ami, puisque tous ceux de l'Arche allaient enfin venir.

Jasper pourrait montrer à Monty toutes les belles choses de la Terre, quand il arriverait, en espérant que d'ici là, ils se soient débarrassé des Natifs, par n'importe quel moyen. C'était naïf, Jasper le savait, mais il voulait tellement que son meilleur ami vienne sur Terre et qu'ils se la coulent douce et s'amusent, qu'il avait bien le droit de rêver un peu. Et ce n'était pas Murphy et ses paroles venimeuses de la dernière fois qui allait l'en empêcher. Le plus important, c'était que Jasper retrouve Monty.

\- On a hâte de te revoir aussi, dit sa mère, mais il y a encore pleins de préparations à faire.

\- Tout ira bien, ajouta son père, on se reverra bientôt. Et on arrive avec des armes pour vous protéger.

\- Et avec Monty, insista Jasper.

\- Oui, avec Monty, on l'oublie pas ton meilleur ami ! Fit la mère mi-agacée mi-amusée.

\- Ce serait difficile puisque tu n'arrêtes pas d'en parler. Renchérit son père.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Jasper, je suis aussi très content de vous parler.

\- On sait, le rassura sa mère, tu as toujours beaucoup parlé de lui de toute façon.

\- Donc ça ne change pas de d'habitude. Conclue son père.

Jasper sourit. Ouais, certaines choses ne changeaient pas, comme saouler ses parents en parlant de son meilleur ami. Quelque part, c'était un peu rassurant, ça voulait dire que Jasper n'avait pas tant changé que ça. Il n'était plus innocent, il avait du sang sur les mains et la tête pleine d'idées négatives, il avait failli faire une grosse connerie aussi sans plus penser à personne, et pourtant dans le fond, il y avait toujours Jasper, celui qu'il était vraiment. Et quand Monty arriverait, quand ses parents viendraient, ils le reconnaîtraient.

La discussion dura encore quelque temps, Jasper, égoïstement, aurait voulu la partager pour en avoir la moitié avec Monty, mais il ne dit rien, il ne voulait pas blesser ses parents. Pourtant, ils s'étaient déjà tout dit là. Ils se retrouveraient sur Terre, c'était chouette, etc. Alors qu'avec Monty, Jasper avait toujours des trucs à raconter et réciproquement.

Les longues discussions avec son meilleur ami lui manquaient et il perdit vite le fil de la conversation avec ses parents, qui finit par prendre fin.

\- On se voit bientôt, lui assura son père.

Et Jasper fut content.

Bientôt, il verrait Monty.

Jasper laissa la radio à quelqu'un d'autre et s'éloigna, perdu dans ses pensées.

D'ici à ce que l'Arche envoie le vaisseau sur Terre, Jasper ne savait pas s'il reparlerait à Monty. D'un côté, Jasper pensait que moins ils se parleraient, plus vite Monty viendrait. Ils seraient face à face, les regards, les gestes, les accolades amicales pourraient accompagner leurs paroles. Et en même temps, Jasper aurait voulu avoir la radio à lui tout seul, la monopoliser pour parler à son meilleur ami h 24.

Sauf que ce n'était pas possible, les autres avaient le droit de parler aux gens qu'ils aimaient, eux aussi, et puis ce n'était pas parce que la radio était réparée que les Natifs avaient tout à coup décidé de faire la paix. Jasper devait continuer de se rendre en forêt avec Bellamy et d'autres (dont Murphy) pour protéger les frontières de leur campement. Et c'est ce qu'il faisait.

Lorsque Jasper réussissait à tuer un Natif, meurtrier ou pas, il se raccrochait à l'idée qu'il pourrait réussir à faire un campement sans danger pour quand Monty arriverait. Peut-être que les Natifs finiraient par abandonner, qu'ils finiraient par comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas assez puissants face à des armes à feu alors qu'eux même ne possédaient que des armes blanches.

C'était l'espoir de Jasper. Que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

Il recommençait à parler tout seul, à son Monty imaginaire. Celui qui le soutenait quand il se sentait mal d'avoir tué, quand il avait peur de mourir, quand un adolescent ne s'en sortait pas vivant et qu'on creusait une tombe de plus et que Jasper se disait que ça aurait pu être lui.

\- T'inquiète pas Monty, je vais rester vivant, et on fera une fête d'enfer quand tu viendras, avec de l'alcool et tout ça.

Du moins, c'était ce que Jasper espérait. Pas la fête, pas l'alcool. Qu'il resterait vivant et que Monty arriverait bientôt.

Jasper se montrait prudent du coup, lors de ces sorties, bien plus qu'avant. Il avait les yeux rivés partout, prêt à tirer pour survivre plus longtemps. C'est ce qui lui permit de réagir vite quand un Natif leur sauta dessus et réussit à prendre Murphy en otage, l'utilisant comme bouclier. Il avait son couteau sous le cou de Murphy et menaçait de le tuer si Jasper, Bellamy et les autres présents faisaient un geste, du moins c'est ce qu'ils avaient l'air de dire, puisqu'aucun des adolescents présents ne comprenaient sa langue. Quand Bellamy essaya de s'avancer, le natif planta la pointe de son couteau sur le cou de Murphy, faisant apparaître une goutte de sang. Il ne plaisantait pas.

\- J'apprécierais vachement que tu n'avances plus Bellamy, fit Murphy, je tiens à la vie, tu vois.

Bellamy s'arrêta immédiatement. Jasper soupira :

\- On fait quoi ? On t'abandonne ?

Murphy grinça des dents :

\- Non. Si possible.

Le Natif ne devait pas apprécier qu'ils parlent entre eux, et enfonça plus fort son couteau en criant quelque chose dans son langage. Les adolescents se regardèrent entre eux, Jasper observa Murphy. C'était un connard, un fouteur de merde, et il avait la langue aussi acéré que le couteau qu'il avait sous la nuque à cet instant, mais Jasper ne souhaitait pas sa mort. S'il avait été à sa place, il aurait voulu qu'on le sauve, pour que Monty n'arrive pas sur Terre pour trouver une tombe. Et même si Murphy n'avait personne, il avait envie de vivre, lui aussi. Jasper décida d'agir.

\- Désolé Murphy, dit-il.

Murphy fronça les sourcils et vit Jasper lever son arme vers lui et paniqua. Le Natif n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Jasper tira. La balle atterrit dans la jambe de Murphy. Sous le choc, le Natif relâcha Murphy qui s'écroula par terre. N'étant plus protégé, Bellamy et Jasper le visèrent, tirèrent en même temps et le touchèrent tous deux, le tuant.

Bellamy courut vers Murphy pour voir comment il allait. Jasper s'approcha à nouveau. Murphy le regarda sans savoir s'il devait s'énerver ou pas :

\- Tu savais ce que tu faisais ou tu as tiré au pif ?

\- J'ai visé tes jambes, je me disais qu'on pouvait bien les sacrifier une nouvelle fois, pour te sauver la vie. Répondit Jasper.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré, lâcha Murphy, mais merci de pas avoir visé la tête.

\- De rien, sourit Jasper.

Bellamy porta Murphy sur son dos pour le ramener au campement et Murphy ne se plaignit presque pas. Il laissa même Clarke s'occuper de sa blessure.

\- Il a l'air de s'être adouci, constata Jasper.

\- Toi aussi apparemment, lui dit Bellamy, je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais le sauver.

Jasper haussa les épaules :

\- J'ai assez de sang sur les mains, je peux au moins essayer de protéger ceux qui font partie de mon peuple.

Bellamy eut un fin sourire et le décoiffa. Jasper fut content d'avoir sauvé Murphy.

Quelques jours passèrent. Le temps passa vite et lentement à la fois. Jasper ne reparla pas à Monty, mais les préparatifs paraissaient bien avancer selon Abby, la mère de Clarke. Jasper était une vraie pile électrique et allait bosser sur tous les fronts pour essayer de moins stresser. Il aidait à la chasse (aussi bien pour manger que pour se débarrasser des Natifs), il aidait à fabriquer des fondations plus solides, à remonter les tentes, à vérifier les réserves d'eau. Jasper passait également voir Murphy et changeait son bandage, comme Clarke lui avait montré, même si ça faisait râler le petit merdeux. Jasper ne faisait plus attention aux remarques de Murphy, il s'habituait. Et puis comme Jasper lui avait sauvé la vie, Murphy était moins piquant avec lui.

En dernier lieu, Jasper allait chercher les adolescents quand c'était leur tour de parler à leur famille. Il attendait qu'on lui donne le prochain nom, quand la radio tomba en panne. Jasper n'aimait pas ça du tout et appela immédiatement Raven pour qu'elle la répare. Raven tritura la radio un moment, avant d'annoncer que le problème ne venait pas d'eux, mais sans doute de l'Arche. Des paroles qui furent plutôt inquiétantes pour Jasper, que pouvait-il se passer sur l'Arche pour que les communications soient coupées ? Clarke essaya de le rassurer :

\- Ils ont dû commencer à embarquer, ça s'est peut-être fait dans l'urgence et n'ont pas pu nous prévenir…

Le ton de la jeune fille n'était pas super serein, mais Jasper décida qu'il s'agissait sûrement de ça, parce qu'il ne voulait pas penser à un malheur. Pas maintenant qu'il savait que Monty allait bientôt venir sur Terre.

Ils constatèrent assez vite que Clarke ne se trompait pas. Le vaisseau arriva sur Terre quelques heures après, les adolescents le virent de loin et la plupart se sentir soulagé, heureux. Les renforts débarquaient, les familles, les amis. Monty.

Jasper se tourna vers Clarke tout sourire et elle le lui rendit.

\- Ils arrivent, dit-elle.

\- Ouais…

Jasper regardait l'immense vaisseau descendre, il avait d'abord été aussi petit qu'une étoile, puis avait plutôt ressemblé à une comète, et maintenant, il était là, énorme dans le ciel. Est-ce que c'était ce que les gens d'avant ressentaient quand ils voyaient un avion se poser ? Une espèce d'euphorie bizarre, une impatience incontrôlée et beaucoup de stress ? Parce que c'était comme ça que se sentait Jasper à cet instant en voyant le vaisseau. Il allait bientôt atterrir, bientôt Monty serait là.

Bientôt.

Le vaisseau approchait encore, de plus en plus immense, tous les adolescents avaient les yeux rivés vers lui, la tête levée vers le ciel. Un instant, le temps parut s'arrêter, puis les choses s'accélérèrent d'un coup et plutôt que d'atterrir convenablement sur la surface, le vaisseau fonça droit sur Terre et s'écrasa à quelques kilomètres du campement. Jasper écarquilla les yeux, persuadé que rien ne venait réellement de se passer, parce que ça avait été trop rapide, trop abrupt. Ce fut le cri que poussa Clarke qui lui fit prendre conscience que tout était vraiment arrivé, que ce qu'il voyait était réel. La fumée, le feu, l'explosion.

Jasper se mit à rire nerveusement.

Son espoir, tout comme le vaisseau, venait d'être réduit en miette.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : Ce chapitre renoue un peu la relation de Jasper et Murphy (oui j'adore quand ils ont une bonne relation). Dites-moi si vous l'avez aimé.


	10. Solitude

**10\. Solitude.**

De la tôle froissée, des débris, une odeur de brulé. Des miettes de ce qui avait été un vaisseau. Des cadavres, des cadavres partout, dont il ne restait que de la chair brûlée pour les mieux conservés, des ossements et des cendres pour les autres. Jasper posa sa main sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir, il vomit quand même. Clarke, Raven et Bellamy regardèrent les dégâts tandis que lui gerbait tripes et boyaux. Il se vida l'estomac jusqu'à en avoir mal, tremblant de tous ses membres. Jasper finit par s'essuyer la bouche et se relever, regarda le désastre. Se força à regarder. Ils avaient fait tout ce chemin pour voir ça. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne restait plus rien, plus une âme qui vive, ils étaient tous carbonisés et il n'y avait aucune chance que qui que ce soit ait survécu. Et Monty était dans le tas et Jasper ne pouvait même pas savoir où.

Il ne fit pas attention à Raven qui parlait d'un produit hautement explosif, il resta simplement planté là, au milieu de ce cauchemar bien réel. Il sentit une main sur son bras à un moment et tourna ses yeux vers ceux de Clarke.

\- Ma mère était à bord, dit-elle.

\- Je suis désolé, fit Jasper.

\- Je suis désolée aussi.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et Jasper répondit à l'étreinte, puis elle le relâcha parce que Raven et Bellamy avaient besoin d'elle. Jasper la regarda s'éloigner et se laissa tomber à genoux. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait pleurer ? La mort de ses parents ou la mort de Monty ? Qu'est-ce qui était le pire, être orphelin ou avoir le cœur vide ?

Jasper sentit une boule énorme se former dans sa gorge et enfonça ses doigts dans la terre, serra les dents de toutes ses forces et les larmes coulèrent quand même de ses yeux. Et il en avait rien à foutre tiens, il avait trop mal, alors il pleura de plus belle et eut l'impression de s'étouffer tout seul avec sa douleur. Monty aurait dû être là et ils auraient dû rire de toute cette putain d'histoire, et Monty était là, mais en morceau, en cendre, en néant et Jasper ne pouvait que chialer. Ses parents avaient promis que tout irait bien, mais c'était bien connu, les parents mentaient. Il se fichait de ce qui se passait autour de lui, il n'était plus capable que de pleurer, hoqueter quand il n'arrivait plus à respirer, et si les autres étaient capable de se préoccuper d'autres choses que de leurs pertes, lui, il n'y arrivait pas.

Il ne pouvait même pas se mentir, même pas se dire que Monty était en vie quelque part sur l'Arche, parce que s'il était resté sur l'Arche c'était comme s'il était mort aussi. Le manque d'oxygène aurait raison de lui avant qu'il ne trouve un moyen de venir, et de toute façon, il n'était pas là-haut, mais ici, sur Terre, enfin. Et Jasper n'avait plus envie d'espérer pour rien, c'était inutile.

Quelque part dans ce tas de cadavres carbonisé, il y avait ses parents, il y avait Monty. Où ? Il n'en savait rien. Il ne pouvait pas le prendre dans ses bras une dernière fois, il n'y avait rien à faire à part pleurer.

Au bout d'un moment sans savoir combien de temps, Jasper essuya ses larmes avec ses mains, étalant de la terre et des cendres sur ses joues. Clarke, Bellamy et Raven revenaient vers lui. Malgré la tristesse de Clarke, elle était déterminée, elle ne voulait rien lâcher et Jasper ne savait pas s'il devait l'envier d'être aussi forte ou être content de ne pas être à sa place.

Ils retournèrent au camp, ils annoncèrent aux autres la mauvaise nouvelle, et même si tout le monde avait vu le vaisseau s'écraser, certains craquèrent comme Jasper un peu plus tôt. Pas forcément parce qu'ils avaient de la famille, mais parce qu'ils avaient cru qu'on leur viendrait en aide contre les Natifs. Jasper fit semblant de les comprendre, de sentir leur douleur. Mais il avait l'impression de s'en foutre, de n'être plus centré que sur lui-même comme un gros égoïste. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui foutre qu'un tel ait la trouille, ou bien que la mère d'un autre fut dans ce vaisseau ? Pourtant, il essaya d'être rassurant, Clarke et Bellamy firent un discours, et Jasper décida qu'il était temps d'aller se mettre dans un coin et attendre la suite des événements.

Miller vint le rejoindre.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait poser des questions connes, Miller, des fois.

\- Et toi ? Tu supportes la mort de ton père et de Bryan ? Répondit Jasper amer.

Puis il s'en voulut d'avoir lâché ça comme ça. Lui-même savait la douleur de perdre des personnes qu'on aimait.

\- Non. Répondit Miller calmement. Mais je m'étais fait à leur absence, alors j'arriverai peut-être à le surmonter, avec beaucoup de temps.

Jasper le regarda, il admirait sa force, il se sentait pathétique.

\- Je suis désolé, lui dit-il.

Miller lui tapota le dos gentiment, en guise de soutien :

\- On est tous dans le même bateau, va falloir se serrer les coudes.

Jasper acquiesça. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'impression d'être dans le bateau avec les autres, comme s'il y avait une fissure entre eux et lui. Peut-être parce que le courage lui manquait alors que les autres réussissaient à se calmer, se soutenir, avancer.

\- Merci Miller, dit-il même s'il ne se sentait pas mieux.

\- Je sais que tu ne me crois pas, mais ça finira par aller, il le faut.

\- Oui, il le faut.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, assis épaule contre épaule et pourtant, Jasper se sentait seul. Complètement seul.

Ce fut la même chose quand Clarke vint encore le prendre dans ses bras, quand il fit un câlin à Bellamy, quand Raven lui parla pour le soutenir, quand Finn vint lui aussi discuter, quand Octavia vint le secouer. Ou même quand il alla changer le bandage de Murphy et que celui-ci s'excusa de lui avoir dit des saloperies et lui assura qu'il n'avait pas voulu ça. Jasper entendait, ressentait, mais rien ne le remplissait. Rien du tout. Et tout le monde semblait réussir à tenir et il se sentait obligé de tenir lui aussi, pourtant, il ne savait pas à quoi se raccrocher. Quand on tombe dans le vide, rien ne nous retient.

Et puis Lincoln, le Natif ami (et plus) d'Octavia les prévint. Les autres Natifs attaquaient, décidés à les exterminer. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps et pas beaucoup d'options, et Jasper ne devait pas penser à Monty, parce qu'il y avait plus urgent, plus important. N'importe quoi, rien ne serait jamais plus important que son meilleur ami, mais pour le moment Monty était mort, Jasper était vivant et il devait protéger ceux qui restaient.

Avec les produits explosifs qu'ils avaient trouvés sur les restes du vaisseau, Raven fabriqua une bombe. Ils allaient faire sauter le pont pour ralentir les Natifs.

Génial hein ? L'Arche existait parce que les humains s'étaient amusés avec le nucléaire, et maintenant, ils remettaient ça. Jasper se demandait pourquoi ils ne pouvaient simplement pas vivre en paix, pourquoi personne n'écoutait Finn qui voulait une sorte de traité, pourquoi les Natifs leur en voulaient à ce point et pourquoi ceux de l'Arche préféraient la guerre plutôt que la sécurité ? Les questions étaient logiques, mais Jasper ne les posa pas, il obéit simplement quand on lui dit qu'il fallait qu'il tire sur la bombe au milieu du pont. Il aurait préféré que n'importe qui d'autre que lui y aille, il avait l'impression qu'il allait tout faire rater. Murphy dut penser comme lui parce que malgré sa jambe qui lui faisait mal, il le rejoignit et boita avec lui jusqu'au bon endroit. Jasper regarda Raven déposer la bombe à travers le viseur de son arme.

\- T'es sûr que tu vas y arriver ? Lui demanda Murphy.

\- Non, alors ta gueule.

Murphy lui donna un coup de coude, presque sympathique et Jasper, paradoxalement, se sentit plus seul que jamais. Il vit les Natifs arriver, paniqua et rata son premier tir.

\- Merde, grommela-t-il.

Il rata son deuxième et poussa un juron. Il rata son troisième parce qu'il fit le con en pensant Monty. Murphy lui tendit son arme et lui dit :

\- Imagine que c'est ma jambe.

Jasper prit l'arme, tourna ses yeux un instant vers Murphy puis recommença à viser la bombe.

\- La bombe est la jambe de Murphy, annonça-t-il avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette.

Le pont explosa. Murphy eut un petit ricanement.

\- Tu me détestes vraiment.

\- Pas tant que ça, répondit Jasper. Penser à tes jambes m'a juste permis de me recentrer.

Murphy eut un rictus moqueur. Jasper n'y fit pas attention. Ils s'enfuirent jusqu'au camp, Murphy, galérant à cause de sa jambe, sans pour autant se plaindre et Jasper ralentissant parfois, sans pour autant le faire remarquer.

Ils furent salués en héros, mais Jasper se dépêcha de traverser devant les adolescents qui applaudissaient et Murphy se contenta d'avancer avec nonchalance, comme s'il faisait exploser des ponts tous les jours. Il rejoignit Bellamy qui dut le féliciter comme tous les autres. Jasper, lui, se retrouva devant Clarke.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Jasper répondit :

\- Comme quelqu'un qui vient de faire exploser un pont, j'imagine.

Clarke posa sa main sur son bras :

\- Comment tu te sens ? Répéta-t-elle.

Jasper savait où elle voulait en venir :

\- Tu veux savoir si je vais me tirer une balle dans la tête prochainement, c'est ça ?

Clarke hocha la tête.

\- Ça devrait aller, dit-il.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Je suis sûr que les Natifs régleront le problème bien assez tôt.

La plaisanterie ne fit pas rire Clarke, du tout. Elle lui jeta un regard énervé et Jasper soupira :

\- Ça va aller, Clarke. Je sais à quoi m'en tenir. Je suis orphelin, comme tout le monde ici. Je peux pas vraiment me plaindre, je dois juste… Continuer.

Clarke hocha la tête et encore une fois, elle le serra dans ses bras.

\- On va s'en sortir Jasper, okay ? Tout ira bien.

Jasper eut un fin sourire alors qu'il se reculait.

\- On compte sur toi et sur Bellamy, lui dit-il, vous allez sûrement tout arranger.

C'était sincère. Même si Jasper savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas ramener les disparus, qu'ils ne pourraient pas ramener Monty, au moins ils pouvaient essayer de guider les adolescents, de les protéger des Natifs.

\- Merci de ta confiance, lui dit Clarke.

Ils échangèrent encore un moment, puis Jasper finit par se retrouver seul et il se rendit compte que ça ne changeait pas grand-chose.

L'absence de pont ne fit pas abandonner les Natifs, ils comptaient venir quand même, simplement passer par ailleurs. Bellamy voulait fuir, Clarke voulait rester et c'est elle qu'on écouta. Jasper fut fier d'elle, de ses paroles rassurantes, elle faisait une super bonne chef, elle avait toujours été forte, juste, elle parlait bien. Même Bellamy la suivait. Il se demandait pourquoi elle s'embêtait avec lui, il n'était qu'un caillou dans sa chaussure, pitoyable Jasper apeuré et déprimé, et pourtant, il était évident que Clarke tenait à lui, comme aux autres. Qu'elle voudrait le sauver, comme les autres.

Ils s'organisèrent en équipe pour défendre le campement, tandis que Raven eut une super idée. Avant de l'exposer, elle regretta à voix haute de ne pas avoir Monty pour l'aider. Jasper eut un arrêt, mais ne fit pas de remarque. Raven se dit que lui présenter ses excuses seraient pires que biens, alors elle continua juste à exposer son plan. Il fallait faire décoller la navette avec laquelle ils étaient arrivés, afin que les réacteurs brulent la tronche des Natifs. En gros.

Ceux qui ne se seraient pas fait tuer par les Natifs et qui pourraient rejoindre le vaisseau au moment du signal seraient sauvés. Le message fut passé, et d'autres plans furent mis en place. Certains passaient par des passages qui avaient été creusés, d'autres allaient se cacher dans les buissons. Finn était parti de son côté pour appâter une bande de Natifs complètement fous (de ceux qui ne faisaient partie d'aucun camp et qui tuaient au hasard), en se disant que ça foutrait la merde entre Natifs et qu'ils auraient plus de temps pour mettre le plan de Raven à exécution.

Jasper ne savait pas s'il se fichait de mourir ou pas. Il ne pensait pas que sa perte serait très importante, et pourtant, une fois le combat commencé, il se défendit comme il put et protégea ses amis en tirant dans le tas. Son corps lui dictait de survivre, son esprit était ailleurs. Monty n'était pas là, ça n'avait aucun sens de continuer à se battre et pourtant Jasper ne faillit pas. Pas même quand des adolescents à côté de lui se firent tuer par des flèches, pas même quand il dut faire face aux Natifs, et que les balles vinrent à manquer. Il en assomma un avec la crosse de son arme, sauvant la vie de Harper. Jasper reçu alors le signal, il prit la main de la jeune fille et cria aux autres de se grouiller. Certains ne coururent pas assez vite et périrent sous les armes des Natifs. Jasper ne faisait pas partie de ceux-là. Il poussa Harper dans la navette, et en encouragea d'autres à se dépêcher. Il ne jouait pas au héros, il ne voulait juste plus voir d'autres morts parmi ceux qui faisaient partie de son peuple. Il fut content en voyant Murphy arriver.

\- Tu boites, mais tu cours vite quand même, lui lança-t-il quand Murphy passa à côté de lui.

Il entendit Murphy s'esclaffer tout en entrant dans la navette. Jasper ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, alors que la porte commençait déjà à se refermer. Clarke criait après Finn et Bellamy pour qu'ils se dépêchent, mais ils étaient en train de combattre et ne purent pas rejoindre la navette à temps. Jasper essaya de ne pas y penser, au fait que peut-être Bellamy et Finn ne s'en sortiraient pas. Il se concentra sur ce qu'il fallait faire. Alla voir si Raven avait besoin d'aide. La jeune fille s'était reçu une balle perdue, d'adolescents qui avaient dû tirer dans tous les sens sous la panique, et qui, par malchance, avait touché Raven. Mais elle semblait s'en fiche. Elle donna des ordres à Jasper et il fit ce qu'elle lui dit sans poser de questions.

\- Quand je te le dis, tu enclenches la manette, lui ordonna-t-elle finalement en lui passant un boitier.

\- Okay.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna. Elle avait son pantalon qui était devenu rouge sang, et malgré ça elle continuait à se battre. Jasper l'admirait, elle aussi, d'avoir cette force, ce courage, alors qu'il se sentait complètement paumé et capable de rien.

Un instant, il pensa à Monty. Peut-être que c'était mieux qu'il soit déjà mort, qu'il n'ait pas à subir l'horreur de cette guerre, qu'il ne puisse plus être blessé, qu'il n'ait pas à tuer pour se défendre. Ce n'était pas cette Terre que Jasper voulait lui montrer.

Raven lui donna le signal, Jasper ferma les yeux et enclencha la manette comme elle lui avait dit. Rien ne se passa. Jasper rouvrit les yeux et recommença. Une fois, deux fois.

\- Putain marche bordel !

Beaucoup d'adolescents regardaient dans sa direction, comme si Jasper avait le pouvoir de tous les sauver et qu'il ne le faisait pas. Et c'était peut-être exactement ça.

Jasper se calma, ça allait marcher, il fallait que ça marche. Il souffla :

\- Monty, je sais que t'es pas là mon vieux, mais donne-moi un peu de ta force okay ?

Jasper enclencha la manette et les réacteurs de la navette démarrèrent. L'adolescent eut un sourire, il aima penser que Monty lui était venu en aide, en quelques sortes, même si ça tenait plus de la superstition.

\- Merci mon pote, souffla-t-il.

Et durant une seconde, Jasper ne fut plus seul. L'impression disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Le vaisseau décolla un peu, secouant tous les adolescents puis il retomba sur Terre d'un coup. Jasper inspira, expira, se mit à quatre pattes, avança à tâtons dans le noir, toucha un bras, une jambe, un torse. Il réussit à se mettre debout et trouva Clarke qui avançait comme lui pour ouvrir la porte. Ils se rapprochèrent tous les deux, ils réussirent à enclencher l'ouverture de la porte de la navette et restèrent debout à attendre pour voir si leur plan avait réussi.

Jasper vit le massacre, les squelettes, les cendres et il comprit que ça avait fonctionné. Qu'ils avaient tué plus de trois cent personnes d'un coup.

Qu'il avait tué plus de trois cent personnes d'un coup. En appuyant sur une manette.

Il avait fait ça.

Jasper se mordit le poing, il ne savait pas comment il allait vivre avec ça, sans Monty pour le rassurer, pour lui dire qu'il était encore un être humain. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il saignait, il ne vit pas Clarke qui s'approchait de lui, voulait lui parler. Il ne chercha pas à fuir quand des hommes habillés de combinaisons étranges arrivèrent près d'eux.

Il aspira le produit qu'on leur fit inhaler et accueillit l'évanouissement avec soulagement.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : ce chapitre avance vite dans l'histoire, mais comme je l'ai dit, on se centre surtout sur les sensations de Jasper, j'espère donc que ça ne vous déranges pas.


	11. Sécurité

**11\. Sécurité.**

Jasper ouvrit les yeux sur une chambre blanche et vide. Il crut qu'il était mort et que le Paradis dont parlait les gens dans leurs livres, à une époque avant l'Arche, existait réellement finalement. Le Paradis était donc aseptisé et minuscule, et les âmes se retrouvaient parqués derrière des portes à hublot. À moins que ce ne soit l'Enfer, parce qu'avec ce qu'il avait fait, c'était là que Jasper irait, s'il y avait une vie après la mort. Peut-être que c'était une bonne chose, peut-être qu'il allait retrouver quelque part son meilleur ami, le serrer dans ses bras et lui promettre de rester toujours ensemble désormais.

Jasper se redressa, la tête lui tourna, et il eut mal au bras, se rendant compte qu'il avait une aiguille plantée dedans. Il grimaça. Peu de chance qu'il y ait ce genre de matériel au Paradis ou en Enfer. Jasper en conclue qu'il était bien vivant, que la vie après la mort n'existait sûrement pas de toute façon. Monty était dans le néant, Jasper ne le reverrait jamais.

L'adolescent fourra ses doigts dans ses cheveux en désordre. Ils étaient propres, quelqu'un l'avait lavé, il se demanda qui. Ses habits étaient aussi blancs et aseptisé que le reste. Il retira l'aiguille de son bras et la jeta plus loin.

Il se leva. La pièce était petite, et vide. Il y avait seulement un lit, et la perfusion. Rien d'autre. Jasper se frotta machinalement le bras en se demandant quel produit on avait pu vouloir lui faire ingérer. Un truc pour le maintenir en vie ou un truc pour le tuer ? Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Jasper repensa au massacre qu'il avait provoqué, à toutes les personnes qui étaient mortes de manière horrible parce qu'il avait poussé une manette, et il eut envie de se recoucher et de se rendormir.

Il n'en eut pas l'occasion, on vint ouvrir la porte de la pièce. Jasper se recula jusqu'au mur mais tendit les poings devant lui pour montrer qu'il était prêt à se battre. Une personne entra dans la pièce, mais elle était vêtue d'une combinaison et Jasper ne put voir à quoi cette personne ressemblait.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

Une voix féminine lui répondit.

\- Je ne vous veux pas de mal, je venais simplement m'assurer que tout allait bien.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Répéta Jasper.

\- Je m'appelle Maya, et vous ?

\- Jasper, répondit Jasper.

\- Jasper, vous êtes en sécurité ici, tout va bien se passer à partir de maintenant.

Un petit rire étranglé sortit de la gorge de Jasper. Il avait du mal à croire ces mots. Trop de fois, ses espoirs avaient été piétiné.

\- Tout va bien allez, promit une nouvelle fois la voix féminine de sous son énorme scaphandre.

\- Vous pouvez enlever votre scaphandre ? Demanda Jasper. Montrez-moi votre visage.

\- Pour l'instant je ne le peux pas il y a encore trop de risque radioactif pour moi. Mais je ne vous veux aucun mal.

\- Comment est-ce que je peux vous croire alors que je ne vous vois même pas ?

La femme s'approcha et Jasper se tendit, prêt à attaquer, elle s'arrêta :

\- Vos doutes sont légitimes Jasper, mais vous n'êtes pas seul ici, vos amis sont là aussi.

\- Ah ouais ? Citez-moi leur nom dans ce cas.

\- John Murphy.

\- Pas un ami, répondit Jasper du tac au tac.

\- Nathan Miller alors ?

\- Et comment connaissez-vous leur nom ? Vous leur avez parlé ?

\- Non, mais d'autres médecins l'ont fait, et certains d'entre vous ont donné les noms des autres.

\- Vous saviez déjà comment je m'appelais alors ?

\- Oui. Jasper Jordan.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir pris la peine de demander ?

\- Pour ne pas vous effrayer plus. Je voulais vous montrer que tout allait bien. Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Répéta-t-elle.

\- Ça c'est vous qui le dites.

La femme se recula.

\- Vous ne voulez pas me croire pour le moment, mais bientôt vous pourrez voir que je ne vous mens pas.

\- Bientôt quand ?

\- D'ici quelques heures.

Jasper fronça les sourcils :

\- Vous allez m'enfermer à nouveau ?

\- Oui, je suis désolée.

Jasper s'avança, les poings toujours tendu devant lui. Se demandant s'il n'allait pas tenter de s'enfuir. La porte était ouverte, cette femme était ralentie par les mouvements de sa combinaison, Jasper pourrait aisément s'échapper. Mais pour aller où ? Il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait.

\- Est-ce que mes amis vont bien ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Certains sont mêmes déjà sortis, vous pourrez bientôt les rejoindre. Je vous le promets.

\- Vous faites beaucoup de promesses, encore faudra-t-il les tenir.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux.

La voix sous le scaphandre eut l'air amusée un instant. Cela détendit un peu Jasper.

\- Je dois juste attendre alors ?

\- Oui.

Jasper s'assit sur le lit.

\- Je suppose que de toute façon je n'ai pas d'autres choix.

\- Pas vraiment.

Jasper soupira, la femme s'éloigna vers la porte.

\- À tout à l'heure Maya, et sans votre combinaison alors.

\- Promis.

\- Encore une promesse.

Cette fois-ci elle rit et Jasper lui accorda un petit sourire.

\- À tout à l'heure Jasper.

Jasper se retrouva à nouveau seul et enfermé, sans savoir que penser. L'avantage de cette intrusion c'était que pendant un instant, il n'avait plus pensé à ce qu'il avait fait. Il se frotta les yeux :

\- Hey Monty, t'en pense quoi toi ? Tu ferais quoi à ma place ? Tu m'en voudrais de ce que j'ai fait ? Est-ce que j'ai le droit d'être pardonné ? Est-ce que de me dire que je l'ai fait pour nous sauver ça va ? Est-ce que ça peut justifier un tel acte ?

Jasper eut envie de pleurer mais se retint, quand bien même il avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu me manques.

Il avait l'impression que si Monty avait été vivant et là, il aurait passé son bras autour de son épaule. Même sans rien dire, ça aurait fait du bien à Jasper. Ça aurait voulu dire _« tu n'es pas seul, je suis là t'inquiète, je t'aime quoi que tu ais fais, tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami »_. Jasper poussa un long soupir et se coucha, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, il attendit qu'on vienne le sortir de sa prison aseptisée où il était enfermé avec ses pensées et sa solitude.

Maya n'avait pas menti. Quelques heures plus tard on vint chercher Jasper. On lui proposa des fringues. Jasper prit un pantalon et une chemise, s'habilla, puis eu le droit avec d'autres à des explications. Ils étaient au Mont Weather, on leur offrait le couvert et le gîte, contre rien en échange. Ici, ils seraient en paix. Jasper enfonça les mains dans les poches du pantalon qu'on lui avait donné et regarda autour de lui. Les adolescents avaient l'air perdu mais aussi soulagé, un peu méfiant pour le moment, mais on ferait en sorte qu'ils ne le soient plus, sans doute. Ils avaient trouvé un lieu sécurisé où ils allaient pouvoir se reposer et vivre, peut-être.

Jasper chercha des yeux Clarke, sans la trouver. Ils furent mélangés aux autres adolescents, ceux qui étaient déjà sortis, qui étaient déjà confiants, et on leur proposa de s'asseoir tous ensemble, pour écouter d'autres discours. Jasper aperçu Harper, Miller, Murphy. D'autres. Pas de Clarke. Ni de Raven, Finn ou Bellamy. Jasper ignorait s'ils avaient été sauvé ou non. Il espérait que oui.

Il eut vite sa réponse quand Clarke arriva, menaçante, cherchant à s'enfuir, une arme sous le cou d'une pauvre jeune fille. Jasper ne sut pas s'il devait sourire ou rouler des yeux, Clarke paraissait sauvage, indomptable, et en même temps elle apparut comme une tâche dans cet endroit paisible. Elle fut assez vite arrêtée et Jasper espéra que ça irait pour elle.

Elle réapparu une heure plus tard, habillé, l'air à la fois troublée et méfiante. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, rassuré qu'elle soit présente. Au moins elle. Murphy avança vers Clarke également, mais sans la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Jasper a récupéré sa mère, il est fou de joie. Des nouvelles de Bellamy ?

Clarke fit la tronche :

\- Il était à l'extérieur du vaisseau…

\- En gros, c'est possible qu'il ne s'en soit pas sorti.

La blonde hocha la tête et Murphy prit l'air blasé avant de s'éloigner. Jasper eut l'air triste :

\- Et Finn ?

\- Pareil, souffla Clarke.

\- Raven aussi est absente…

\- Elle était blessée, peut-être que…

Clarke ne put finir sa phrase, mais Jasper comprit.

\- Au moins nous on est en sécurité, dit-il pour essayer de la rassurer et de se rassurer lui-même.

\- En sécurité ? Vraiment ?

Jasper hocha la tête. Elle fronça les sourcils :

\- Tu y crois toi à leur discours ? Ils n'ont rien à cacher ? Ils vont juste nous laisser rester comme ça ?

\- Ils ont l'air plutôt sympa, tenta Jasper.

Clarke ne répondit pas mais son visage resta fermé. Jasper savait qu'elle ne croyait pas à cette oasis, qu'elle restait sur ses gardes, et elle avait sûrement raison de le faire. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser, pas maintenant, jamais.

Finalement on les emmena dans une pièce où ils allaient pouvoir se restaurer. Il y avait divers choix, en entrée, en plat principal, en dessert. Jasper prit au pif, il ne connaissait aucun plat proposé. La nourriture sur l'Arche ne ressemblait pas à ça, et ce qu'ils avaient mangé depuis qu'ils étaient sur Terre, c'était des fruits trouvés au hasard et les animaux tués pendant leurs chasses.

Autour de lui les adolescents mangeaient bruyamment, ils discutaient, rigolaient. La nourriture leur avait suffi pour oublier toute méfiance. Jasper aurait bien voulu participer, il l'aurait sans doute fait s'il avait eu l'esprit plus tranquille. Par exemple si son meilleur ami s'était trouvé ici. Là, ça aurait été fun. Non seulement ils auraient été ensemble mais en plus en sécurité et Jasper aurait pu montrer à Monty combien la Terre c'était cool finalement.

\- Tu vois, la tarte aux myrtilles est le truc le plus délicieux que j'ai jamais mangé.

Jasper parlait tout seul. Ou plutôt à son Monty imaginaire complètement absent. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui réponde.

\- C'est bien, rien à foutre.

\- Merci de ton intervention inutile Murphy, marmonna Jasper.

Murphy resta silencieux, il mangeait autre chose que de la tarte et n'avait pas l'air d'autant apprécier que les autres :

\- C'est si mauvais que ça ce que tu manges ? Interrogea Jasper

\- Non c'est délicieux mais ça pue.

\- C'est paradoxal ce que tu dis là Murphy.

\- Je parlais de cet endroit, ça pue.

Jasper fit semblant de respirer fort :

\- Je sens rien.

\- Continue de faire le con et je t'enfonce ta tarte dans la tronche.

\- Okay, fit Jasper préférant l'ignorer en mangeant un gros bout de sa tarte.

Clarke vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux avec son assiette :

\- Alors ? Vous n'avez rien vu de suspect ?

\- Si, la bouffe est merveilleuse, c'est forcément suspect, répondit Jasper pas sérieux.

Clarke tourna ses yeux vers Murphy qui haussa les épaules nonchalamment :

\- À part Jasper qui parle tout seul à sa tarte ? Non, rien de suspect, princesse.

\- Comment va ta jambe ? Demanda Clarke.

\- Nickel, remise à neuve. Plus pratique pour se carapater en vitesse quand ça commencera à devenir chaud.

\- Tu te méfies aussi alors ?

\- Des gens bien intentionnés qui en nourrissent et hébergent d'autres sans rien demander en échange, ça n'existe pas. Répondit Murphy.

Jasper enfonça ce qui lui restait de tarte dans la bouche pour ne pas avoir à leur parler, puis se leva et dit la bouche encore pleine :

\- Vais chercher ye triuc délichieux quie manye Murphy.

Il s'éloigna. C'était pas tant pour le truc délicieux que parce qu'il avait besoin de repos. Besoin de croire qu'il n'aurait plus à se battre, plus à tuer, plus à vivre des massacres et à en être responsable. Déjà que vivre sans Monty c'était compliqué, il avait simplement envie d'être en paix.

Il s'assit en face d'une jeune fille qui ne faisait pas partie des adolescents de l'Arche. Il la reconnu vaguement, c'était la fille qu'avait agressé Clarke. Elle avait devant elle le même gâteau que Murphy. Il lui sourit :

\- Mon ami m'a dit que ces gâteaux étaient délicieux, dommage il n'y en a plus.

Elle le regarda en lui rendant son sourire et tendit son assiette vers lui.

\- Je peux ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et Jasper se servit.

\- Merci.

Jasper goûta le gâteau et ferma les yeux. Délicieux, tu parles, c'était mieux que ça encore.

\- Comment ça s'appelle ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Du gâteau au chocolat, répondit-elle. Tu aimes ?

\- Pire que ça.

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'agrandit et Jasper fixa ses yeux dans les siens. Elle était brune aux yeux marrons, la peau blanche, les cheveux un peu frisés et en désordre. Ce n'était pas un canon de beauté, mais Jasper lui trouva énormément de charme. Elle avait un jolie sourire et elle lui avait passé son gâteau au chocolat.

\- Il n'y avait pas de chocolat dans l'espace ?

\- Non. L'espace ça craint. Sourit Jasper.

Il avait l'impression de connaître sa voix. De l'avoir déjà entendu, sans réussir à se souvenir où.

\- Je suis Jasper, lui dit-il.

Elle acquiesça :

\- Je sais. Je suis Maya.

Jasper écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Il s'était attendu à une femme, et voilà qu'il faisait face à une adolescente de son âge.

\- Maya…

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête positivement et Jasper reprit une part de gâteau avant d'annoncer :

\- Tu as tenu toutes tes promesses !

Maya rit et Jasper décida qu'il pourrait bien tomber amoureux.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : j'ai changé quelques trucs encore une fois, Murphy se retrouve chez les Montagnards, parce que j'avais envie.


	12. Un rayon de soleil

**12\. Un rayon de soleil.**

Ils vivaient dans un dortoir, les uns sur les autres. Jasper avait un lit en dessous d'un autre. Avec Monty il aurait pu se battre pour savoir qui dormait au-dessus, mais là il avait donné sa place sans même essayer. La nuit, il avait du mal à dormir, il regardait le lit au-dessus du sien et devait baragouiner dans le silence pour chercher le sommeil.

\- Monty, chuchotait-il, il y a une fille super ici. Je l'adore. Elle s'appelle Maya. Je vais me marier avant toi, mon pote, plaisanta-t-il.

Il soupira. Il avait ses bras derrière la tête et la couverture lui remontait que jusqu'au ventre. Pourtant il n'avait pas vraiment froid, il se sentait juste triste.

\- J'aimerais que tu sois là pour la voir et pour goûter le chocolat. Ajouta-t-il en murmurant. J'en ai marre d'imaginer comment tu réagirais, ce serait plus facile si t'étais là, tout simplement.

Jasper se reçu un oreiller sur la tronche :

\- La ferme bordel !

C'était Miller.

\- Ça fait trois nuit que tu nous fais le coup, râla-t-il, tu me vois causer à Bryan à deux heures du mat ? Monty est mort et les fantômes n'existent pas, alors ta gueule et dort !

Jasper attrapa la couverture et la posa sur son visage, puis marmonna :

\- Connard.

Et il se mit à pleurer, en silence, pour ne pas déranger le sommeil des autres.

Jasper se réveilla avant tous les autres adolescents, il avait les yeux assez rouges et gonflés et s'en fichait. Pour le petit-déjeuner, il prit une part de gâteau au chocolat (il était déjà accro), et du chocolat chaud (vraiment accro). Il mangea seul jusqu'à ce que Miller vienne s'asseoir en face de lui.

\- Hey Jasper, désolé pour hier soir, j'étais pas de bonne humeur d'avoir été réveillé, mais j'aurais pas dû te dire ce que je t'ai dit. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi.

Jasper mangea son gâteau, avant de dire :

\- Pas de problème.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire d'autres ? _« Je t'en veux à mort sale con »_ ? Et où est-ce que ça mènerait ensuite ? Miller était de mauvaise humeur, il s'était excusé, fin de l'histoire. Jasper termina son petit-déjeuner, se leva et retourna au dortoir. Il se recoucha et soupira. Il n'était pas heureux malgré la paix de l'endroit, malgré la gentillesse des gens, il avait toujours l'impression d'un vide, d'un manque qu'il ne pouvait remplir. Parfois il s'arrêtait alors qu'il était en train de marcher, de parler, de manger, il buguait, comme une horloge dont le mécanisme venait de s'éteindre. Il restait planté là en se demandant quoi faire maintenant ?

Et puis il redémarrait, suivait les autres, leur parlait, était à nouveau là, avec un poids invisible sur ses épaules et dans son cœur.

\- Bonjour Jasper.

Jasper s'assit sur son lit pour pouvoir voir la fille à qui appartenait cette voix. Il sourit à Maya.

\- Bonjour Maya.

Elle se pencha vers lui, l'air inquiète. Posa sa main sur son front :

\- Tu as mal dormi ?

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Tu sais que je peux peut-être te donner quelque chose qui t'aiderait à dormir.

\- Ça ira, mais merci.

Maya s'assit à côté de lui. Elle sortit de sa poche un appareil qui faisait de la musique. Elle l'avait déjà montré à Jasper une fois. Elle lui prêta un écouteur qu'il mit dans son oreille sans poser de question. Elle enclencha la musique.

\- J'écoute ça des fois, quand je ne me sens pas très bien. Ça m'aide. Lui dit-elle.

Jasper écouta. Il s'attendait à quelque chose d'entraînant, mais finalement c'était assez doux, le chanteur avait une voix un peu cassée, un peu traînante, agréable à écouter. Les paroles étaient plutôt tristes.

 ** _Don't you cry tonight_** **  
** ** _I still love you baby_** **  
** ** _Don't you cry tonight_** **  
** ** _Don't you cry tonight_** **  
** ** _There's a heaven above you baby_** **  
** ** _And don't you cry tonight_**

Jasper ferma les yeux. S'immergea dans la chanson, se laissa bercer. Le dernier couplet le toucha en pleins cœur. Il était à peu près sûr que cette chanson ne le concernait pas du tout, et pourtant il eut l'impression qu'on lui parlait à travers ces mots.

 ** _You gotta make it your own way_** **  
** ** _But you'll be alright now sugar_** **  
** ** _You'll feel better tomorrow_** **  
** ** _Come the morning light now baby_** **  
**( _Tu dois suivre ton propre chemin_  
 _Mais tout ira bien pour toi à présent mon sucre_  
 _Tu te sentiras mieux demain_  
 _Quand viendra la lumière de l'aurore bébé)_

Quand la chanson prit fin, Jasper rouvrit les yeux. Il tourna ses yeux vers Maya. Elle avait un fin sourire, elle semblait n'avoir jamais arrêté de le regarder.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle.

Alors cette fille était son rayon de soleil, ce petit bout de bonheur qui effaçait la douleur, qui faisait que ça allait un peu mieux, que c'était plus facile. Qui lui donnait la force de continuer à avancer.

\- Alors merci Maya.

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'agrandit.

\- La prochaine fois je te montrerai mon endroit préféré.

\- Je suis partant.

Maya ne pouvait pas rester tout le temps avec lui, elle devait travailler. Elle était infirmière (ou stagiaire infirmière, il n'était pas sûr), en tout cas elle aidait les gens, et ça se voyait. Jasper l'imaginait soigner un bobo à un gamin et savoir le rassurer et lui dire les mots qu'il fallait. Maya était très différente de Clarke là-dessus, plus douce, elle touchait le cœur, quand Clarke pouvait soigner sans prendre la peine de te tranquilliser.

Ou peut-être que Jasper n'était plus très objectif.

Et puis il fallut que Clarke gâche tout. En tout cas, qu'elle foute suffisamment la merde pour mettre en danger cet équilibre. Jasper comprenait son point de vue, mais il lui en voulait quand même d'à tout prix chercher la petite bête. Il voulait croire qu'ils étaient en sécurité quand elle était persuadée du contraire. À tel point qu'elle failli tuer ces braves gens, en cherchant à s'enfuir par tous les moyens. Maya et Jasper l'avaient arrêté à temps, avant qu'elle ouvre la porte et provoque des dégâts. Les habitants du Mont Weather ne supportaient pas les radiations, les y exposer, c'était signer leur arrêt de mort.

Maya pointait une arme sur Clarke et Jasper en fut blessé. Il ne voulait pas que Maya ait à se battre, ait à tuer, même pas pour protéger. Il aurait voulu que ce monde de paix, reste un monde de paix, un endroit sain, sans danger. Sans arme. Juste avec du chocolat et de la musique.

Mais ça n'avait pas duré et Maya voulait tirer sur Clarke.

Jasper se mit entre les deux. Il tenait à Clarke, elle avait toujours été là, que ce soit pour lui ou pour les autres, elle faisait de son mieux pour protéger tous les adolescents dont elle se sentait responsable. Elle ne méritait pas d'être tué juste parce qu'elle voulait partir.

\- Clarke, écoute moi. Calme-toi.

La blonde le regarda et le laissa s'approcher d'elle. Clarke ressemblait à un animal sauvage et Jasper avançait doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer :

\- Si tu ouvres cette porte, tu vas les tuer, tu sais.

\- Je le sens pas cet endroit, Jasper, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses, mais tu ne peux pas décider arbitrairement de mettre en danger tous ces gens. Il y a forcément une autre solution.

Clarke fixa longuement Jasper. Il sentait derrière lui Maya prête à tirer si elle tentait quoi que ce soit et il se sentait prêt à protéger Clarke s'il le fallait. Mais la blonde lâcha la poignée, redevenant raisonnable.

\- Tu as fait le bon choix, lui dit Jasper.

Elle n'en avait pas l'air convaincu.

Jasper tournait en rond dans le dortoir. Clarke était allé parler avec Dante, le responsable du Mont Weather et Maya l'avait accompagné.

\- Dommage que la princesse n'ait pas réussi à s'échapper, fit Murphy depuis sa couchette où il lisait un livre qu'il avait dû emprunter ici.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous leur reprochez à ces pauvres gens ? Demanda Jasper avec agacement.

\- Oh mais rien voyons, ou bien peut-être le fait qu'ils nous ont laissé crever pendant des semaines avant de tout à coup débarquer pour nous apporter leur aide ? Le fait qu'ils nous enferme en nous promettant que nous ne sommes pas prisonniers mais en insistant sur le fait que c'est imprudent de sortir ? Le fait qu'ils n'ont aucune raison de nous garder gratuitement ? Mais à part ça, vraiment, ils ne sont pas louches du tout.

\- Ils n'ont peut-être pas pu venir avant, et personnellement je suis mieux à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur à attendre de me prendre un coup de machette. Et sinon, t'as déjà entendu parler de la charité ?

\- C'est beau la naïveté Jasper. Laisse-moi te demander ? En ce moment, tu penses avec ton cerveau, ton ventre ou ta queue ? Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que tu préfères ici. Le chocolat ou la fille ?

\- Ta gueule, sale con.

Maya choisit ce moment pour revenir et Jasper se rapprocha immédiatement d'elle.

\- Je vote pour la queue, lâcha Murphy en tournant la page de son livre.

Jasper fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Clarke avait l'air plus calme quand je l'ai laissé avec Dante, ils allaient parler ensemble, il avait quelque chose à lui montrer.

Jasper espéra qu'il réussirait à convaincre Clarke qu'elle était en sécurité. Maya posa doucement sa main sur le bras de Jasper :

\- Merci pour tout à l'heure.

Jasper parût ne pas comprendre de quoi elle parlait et elle s'expliqua :

\- Tu nous as tous sauvé tu sais, en empêchant Clarke d'ouvrir la porte.

Murphy émit un sifflement :

\- Jasper, ce super-héros.

Maya fronça les sourcils et demanda à propos de Murphy :

\- Il est toujours comme ça ?

\- Oui, répondit Jasper, ne fais pas attention, une maladie congénitale le pousse à emmerder le monde à longueur de temps.

\- Je t'emmerde Jasper, lâcha Murphy.

\- CQFD, fit Jasper en prenant la main de Maya pour s'éloigner avec elle.

La jeune fille avait un sourire amusé et semblait heureuse. Jasper se rendit compte qu'il tenait sa main, rougit et la relâcha en toussotant avec gêne.

\- Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre. Dit-elle en joignant ses mains et baissant la tête pour cacher ses propres rougeurs.

Jasper leva un sourcil surpris :

\- Avec Murphy ? Pas tellement.

\- Avec les autres aussi, vous formez un groupe soudé. Ça se voit.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules :

\- On a dû survivre ensemble, ça crée des liens.

\- Ce serait bien que Clarke comprenne que vous êtes réellement les bienvenues.

\- Ce serait bien, oui. Dit Jasper. Parce qu'on est réellement les bienvenues n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu en doute ?

\- Quand on est poursuivi pendant des jours pour être tué, on apprend à se méfier.

Maya eut l'air triste :

\- C'était difficile dehors hein ?

\- Oui. Répondit franchement Jasper.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien.

Jasper s'approcha d'elle, un peu, pour qu'elle le regarde à nouveau. Il aimait ses yeux marrons, ses longs cils, et sa façon adorable de se mordre les lèvres quand elle était gênée.

\- Mais j'ai confiance en toi, dit-il sincèrement. Je me sens en sécurité quand tu es là.

Maya piqua un fard et Jasper se demanda depuis quand il avait autant d'audace. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer leur conversation, Clarke arriva dans le dortoir. Jasper la rejoignit immédiatement, accompagné par Maya. Murphy resta sur son lit, mais lâcha son livre pour mieux écouter.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Que je pouvais partir quand je le désirais.

\- Mais ? Interrogea Murphy.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y aurait un mais ? Fit Jasper exaspéré.

\- Parce que s'il n'y en avait pas, la princesse aurait déjà quitté le navire.

Jasper regarda Clarke pour avoir sa réponse.

\- Mais selon lui, je devrais attendre encore un peu.

\- Donc quand tu le désires mais pas aujourd'hui, s'amusa Murphy.

\- En gros. Répondit Clarke. Il m'a donné une boîte de dessin aussi, il a dit que puisque j'étais là, je devrais en profiter pour faire ce que j'aimais, qu'il n'avait rien à cacher.

Jasper lui sourit encourageant :

\- Tu vois ?

Maya restait silencieuse, les laissant discuter entre eux.

\- Je ne le crois pas vraiment.

\- Claaaarke… Râla Jasper.

La blonde haussa les épaules :

\- Mais je vais faire un effort.

\- Merci.

Murphy s'étira et se leva :

\- En tout cas si tu trouves un moyen de sortir d'ici, je pars avec toi. Dit-il.

Clarke hocha la tête et Murphy s'éloigna de son côté.

\- Et toi Jasper ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Jasper hésita puis finit par dire :

\- Je viens avec toi aussi.

Il n'en avait pas envie, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Clarke. Elle l'avait toujours aidé, il se sentirait minable de l'abandonner.

\- Ou tu peux rester, dit-elle.

\- Je…

\- Au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal, par ici. J'ai besoin que tu gardes un œil sur les autres.

Jasper lui sourit et hocha la tête. Clarke tourna les yeux vers Maya, avec méfiance, elle aurait voulu parler de tout ça loin d'elle. Mais comme Jasper faisait confiance à la jeune fille, elle se devait d'en faire autant, au moins pour son ami.

\- Mais Clarke, ça sert à rien que tu partes n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pour le moment…

Clarke parut se calmer pendant une ou deux journées. Elle s'était mise au dessins, Jasper pensait qu'elle ferait des paysages, des gens, des souvenirs. Non elle couché sur son lit (du haut) et elle était en train de retranscrire la carte du Mont Weather, avec les points où elle ignorait ce qu'il y avait et les sorties.

\- Jolie œuvre d'art, ironisa Jasper en penchant la tête pour voir ce qu'elle dessinait.

Il voulut s'éloigner quand il remarqua que Clarke avait un truc à lui dire, mais elle le rattrapa pour lui montrer son plan :

\- Y a des trucs bizarres sur le plan, lui dit-elle sérieusement, je suis sûre qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose.

\- Clarke…

\- Et sinon j'ai noté les endroits par lesquels on pourrait s'en aller.

\- Clarke… Souffla une nouvelle fois Jasper.

\- Il y a des passages qui permettraient de ne pas ouvrir de porte et de ne mettre en danger personne, enfin je pense. Mais il faut d'abord découvrir…

\- Clarke arrête !

La jeune fille se tut.

\- Tu vires parano. Rien ne se passe ici. Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on est là, et personne n'a essayé de nous tuer, on mange bien, on a chaud, on est habillé, les gens sont sympas, on t'a même offert un cadeau. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus pour te convaincre ?

\- J'essaie juste de…

\- De quoi ? À force d'agir comme ça, tu passes juste pour une folle !

Jasper regretta ses paroles aussitôt qu'il les prononça. Il aurait giflé Clarke que ça aurait été pareil vu la tête qu'elle tira. Il aurait voulu s'excuser mais elle secoua la tête :

\- Tu as raison Jasper, je suis désolé, je vais arrêter.

Jasper hocha la tête. Clarke s'éloigna avec son dessin. Il aurait dû la rattraper, lui parler, essayer de l'écouter. Mais il ne voulait pas, il voulait être en sécurité, il voulait rester avec Maya. Il ne voulait plus penser aux Natifs, il ne voulait plus devoir tuer, il ne voulait pas que Clarke brise cet équilibre, et elle le ferait, si jamais elle trouvait une raison de partir. Il le savait. Jasper secoua la tête, tant pis s'il l'avait blessé, au moins il lui avait remis les idées en place. Clarke sembla se calmer en plus. Peut-être que c'était mieux comme ça.

Maya emmena Jasper dans son endroit préféré. Un endroit rempli de tableau. C'était beau et tout et tout, mais ce qu'il y avait de plus beau et de plus intéressant, c'était Maya. Jasper avait envie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, sur sa joue, et ses yeux ne pouvaient plus se détacher d'elle, alors qu'elle lui parlait – il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer du tout sur ce qu'elle disait. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie, Jasper arrivait à tenir, c'était moins dur. Il voulait la garder près de lui et là maintenant, il avait même plutôt envie de l'embrasser. Elle n'avait pas l'air contre, vu la façon dont elle le regardait. Elle ne se recula pas quand il approcha son visage, elle eut même l'air d'attendre quelque chose, de se rapprocher elle aussi. Leurs lèvres étaient vraiment très proches, il sentait le souffle de Maya. C'était si simple, il suffisait qu'il se penche juste encore un peu et il pourrait goûter sa bouche.

Il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Un type arrivait dans la pièce, et les deux adolescents s'enfuirent. Se prenant la main. Jasper serra les doigts de Maya pendant leur course. Elle avait de longs doigts fins, sa main était menue dans la sienne, et elle le tenait fermement. Maya n'avait pas envie de le lâcher, elle était là.

Une fois en sécurité, ils éclatèrent de rire. Restèrent proches. Ne s'embrassèrent pas, mais aucune importance, ils le feraient une autre fois. Jasper voulait croire qu'ils avaient le temps, il aurait bien aimé.

Miller et Murphy vinrent plomber l'ambiance alors que Jasper et Maya mangeaient ensemble.

\- On doit te parler, lui dit Miller en jetant un regard méfiant en direction de Maya.

\- Je suis occupé là, fit Jasper.

\- C'est urgent, insista Miller.

Jasper soupira, il tourna les yeux vers Maya une seconde :

\- Tu veux bien m'excuser une minute ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Jasper se leva poussa Miller et Murphy un peu plus loin :

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Clarke a disparu, annonça Miller.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : ce chapitre n'est pas très innovant du coup, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.


	13. Disparition

**13\. Disparition.**

Miller et Murphy étaient venus déranger Jasper alors qu'il mangeait tranquillement avec Maya. Tout ça pour lui annoncer que Clarke avait disparu. Comme si Jasper était le gardien de Clarke.

\- Elle doit être en train de fouiller les lieux, dédramatisa Jasper.

\- Ou elle est partie, fit Murphy.

\- Ou elle est danger, ajouta Miller.

\- Ou tout va bien et vous devenez parano vous aussi, soupira Jasper.

\- Ou toi encore plus idiot qu'avant, renchérit Murphy.

Jasper s'agaça :

\- Clarke doit être en train de faire des trucs que Clarke fait, franchement, pourquoi elle serait partie sans nous le dire ?

\- Et si elle n'a pas eu le choix ? Interrogea Miller.

\- Utilise deux secondes ta cervelle Jasper, ronchonna Murphy, il se passe un truc pas net ici, et tu refuses de le voir parce que t'as juste envie de pouvoir bouffer du gâteau et de te taper une fille.

Jasper leva vraiment haut les yeux, complètement exaspéré et pas du tout convaincu :

\- Ou alors c'est vous qui avez envie de chercher la petite bête. Clarke va réapparaître d'ici une heure ou deux, elle aura encore fait une bêtise, se fera remonter les bretelles par Dante et fin de l'histoire. Maintenant si vous permettez, j'ai autre chose à faire qu'à écouter vos élucubrations.

Il planta Murphy et Miller sur ces douces paroles et retourna s'asseoir en face de Maya.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui oui, ils s'inquiètent pour rien. Aucun problème.

À cet instant Murphy s'approcha à nouveau de Jasper, et à voix haute pour que Maya entende, il lâcha :

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ignores les problèmes que ça fera revenir Monty.

Jasper se leva brusquement, regardant Murphy avec colère :

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. Ferme là !

Ils se jaugèrent un instant, et Maya intervint, demandant d'une voix douce, pour essayer de calmer la situation :

\- Qui est Monty ?

Murphy eut un sourire en coin :

\- Oh ! Je vois, tu ne lui en as pas parlé. Je savais pas que tu l'avais si vite oublié. Toi qui faisait tant de simagrée à son sujet.

\- Ta gueule Muphy, je te jure ta gueule.

\- Ou quoi ?

Jasper attrapa sa fourchette, il avait envie de la lui planter dans la tronche.

\- Wouhou, une fourchette, attention, arme de destruction massive. Vite fuyons, Jasper tiens une fourchette ! Se moqua Murphy.

Jasper vit rouge, il leva la fourchette, prêt à l'enfoncer dans la cuisse de Murphy, mais ce dernier fut plus rapide que lui. Il attrapa le poignet de Jasper avant qu'il n'atteigne sa cible, le tordit jusqu'à ce que Jasper relâche la fourchette.

\- Calme-toi bébé, lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin, ta mère n'est plus là pour te protéger.

Maya intervint en se levant à son tour :

\- Lâche-le, ordonna-t-elle assez brutalement à Murphy.

Murphy la toisa avec mépris mais il relâcha Jasper :

\- J'oubliais, maintenant le petit poussin a une copine.

Ils échangèrent un long regard avec Jasper :

\- Tu le sais comme moi, que les apparences sont trompeuses. Dit Murphy.

Jasper serra les dents. Murphy fit un pas en arrière, puis s'éloigna. Jasper soupira, se rassit à sa place et Maya en fit autant.

\- Ta mère n'est plus là ? Interrogea Maya. Elle était avec vous ?

\- Non, il ne parle pas de mes parents. C'est comme ça que Murphy appelle Clarke. Expliqua Jasper.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, laissa passer quelques secondes de silence, puis finit par demander :

\- Et qui est Monty ?

Jasper se mordit les lèvres, il aurait voulu ne pas avoir à répondre à la question, mais Maya attendait, les yeux rivés sur lui.

\- C'est … C'était mon meilleur ami.

Le dire au passé fit profondément mal à Jasper.

\- Vous vous êtes disputé ? Tenta Maya.

\- Non. Répondit Jasper.

La jeune fille avança sa main et prit, au-dessus de la table, celle de Jasper. Elle serra fort ses doigts en guise de soutient et Jasper ajouta doucement :

\- Il était ma famille, comme mon frère, mon univers. Et tu l'aurais adoré, parce qu'il était adorable.

\- Tu l'aimais beaucoup, constata Maya.

\- Ouaip, infiniment, répondit Jasper sans réfléchir.

Il se perdit dans ses pensées un instant. Oublia Maya, oublia le Mont Weather. Il était à nouveau sur l'Arche, il était assis contre le mur, et observait la Terre à travers les vitres. Il baissa les yeux et Monty était là, assit face à lui. Il était en train de le regarder et de sourire en même temps. Jasper ne pouvait plus décrocher son regard de Monty. Son meilleur ami ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Jasper n'entendait pas bien. Il avait envie de crier _« hein ? Quoi ? Parle plus fort Monty ! »._ Jasper tendit l'oreille, Monty répéta. Toujours souriant, et Jasper n'entendait vraiment rien, jusqu'à ce que les sons lui reviennent. Une voix

\- … Asper ?

Jasper cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et Monty disparu. Remplacé par Maya qui avait l'air inquiète :

\- Jasper ? Ça va ?

Jasper hocha la tête. Ça n'avait été qu'un souvenir et il était de retour au Mont Weather. Maya tenait toujours ses doigts et elle le fixait avec intensité. Puis elle poussa son dessert vers lui :

\- Tiens, mange ça, je suis sûre que ça t'aidera à te sentir mieux.

C'était un gâteau avec de la poire et du chocolat. Évidemment, Jasper adora et en rajouta des tonnes pour le prouver. Faisant beaucoup de bruits, rajoutant beaucoup de « hmmm » et de grands gestes. Brassant du vent et le vide que laissait l'absence de Monty, qu'aucun gâteau au monde ne pourrait remplacer.

Clarke ne réapparut pas et Jasper dut admettre que Miller et Murphy avaient eu raison de s'inquiéter. On leur dit d'abord que Clarke s'était blessée elle-même et qu'elle était soignée, qu'ils pourraient bientôt la voir mais qu'elle devrait d'abord subir plusieurs examens.

\- Elle a besoin de calme et de repos. Leur dit Dante.

Jasper demanda confirmation à Maya, qui lui expliqua qu'effectivement, Clarke s'était blessée toute seule et qu'on l'avait emmené se faire soigner alors qu'elle saignait abondamment. Depuis elle était placée dans une salle de soin et Maya ne l'avait plus vu. Ce qui était normal, puisque ce n'était pas elle qui s'occupait de ce genre de cas.

\- Ou alors elle te raconte des cracks, commenta Murphy.

\- Pourquoi elle ferait ça ? S'énerva Jasper.

\- Pourquoi elle te mentirait ? Hmmm laisse-moi deviner, parce qu'elle veut t'embobiner peut-être ?

\- J'ai confiance en elle, annonça Jasper.

\- C'est quand on fait confiance aux gens qu'ils peuvent plus facilement nous mentir, elle a bien dû voir que t'étais facilement manipulable.

\- Sauf qu'elle ne me ment pas, insista Jasper.

\- Dans ce cas on devrait pouvoir voir Clarke non ?

Jasper hocha la tête et alla directement redemander à Dante qui insista sur le fait que pour le moment Clarke ne pouvait voir personne. Ce qui était suspect, ça, même Jasper devait l'admettre.

Au final c'est au bout de cinq jours et beaucoup d'insistance de la part de Jasper que Dante avoua la vérité. Clarke s'était enfuie, alors non, ils ne pouvaient pas la voir.

\- Je suis désolé Jasper, mais elle est partie d'ici, depuis le début elle cherchait un moyen de s'échapper, tu le sais.

\- Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

\- J'espérais qu'elle reviendrait ou qu'on la retrouverait, je voulais vous éviter un choc. Après tout votre amie vous a abandonné.

\- Elle ne nous a pas abandonné, rétorqua Jasper.

\- Pourtant elle est partie sans vous et sans vous prévenir.

Jasper se sentit blessé. C'était vrai, Clarke ne leur avait même pas dit au revoir. Elle avait promis d'emmener Murphy et elle ne l'avait pas fait.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, si vous y tenez on peut vous faire sortir et vous pourrez la rejoindre.

\- Pour de vrai ?

\- Oui.

Jasper hocha la tête.

\- Je vais en parler aux autres.

Il n'aimait pas savoir Clarke toute seule dehors, même si elle était partie sur un coup de tête et même si elle était la personne la plus forte qu'il connaissait, il aurait préféré qu'elle soit accompagnée. Murphy était peut-être une tête de con, mais ça aurait rassuré Jasper qu'ils soient ensemble.

\- D'accord, prévenez-moi quand vous voudrez partir.

\- Merci, fit Jasper.

Il quitta le bureau de Dante et rejoignit les autres.

Jasper en parla surtout à Miller et à Murphy puisque c'était eux les premiers à s'être préoccupés de l'absence de Clarke. Les autres se trouvaient si biens au Mont Weather qu'ils faisaient comme Jasper, ils cherchaient le moins possibles les ennuies et croisaient les doigts pour que tout soit vrai.

\- J'y vais, dit Murphy.

Jasper ne fut pas surpris par sa réflexion. Miller se tourna vers Jasper :

\- Tu en penses quoi ?

\- Je vais rester, dit Jasper, Clarke m'avait demandé de garder un œil ici.

\- Ou bien tu es trop lâche pour retourner dehors, lui lança Murphy.

Jasper préféra l'ignorer. Miller hésitait, d'un côté il était bien ici et en même temps il était partagé parce qu'il voulait retrouver Clarke aussi et il se méfiait. Il ne put pas y réfléchir longtemps parce que Maya débarqua dans le dortoir.

\- Ah mais qui voilà, fit Murphy ironique, toujours dans nos pattes à surveiller ce qu'on dit.

\- La ferme Murphy, lâcha Jasper en s'approchant de Maya.

Elle prit ses mains :

\- Je préférerais que tu ne partes pas Jasper.

\- Je vais rester, lui assura-t-il.

\- Comme le lâche qu'il est, insista Murphy.

C'est Miller qui le fait taire et le poussant à l'épaule.

\- Je reste comme le lâche que je suis, souffla Jasper qui en avait marre.

\- Je préfère que tu sois lâche et que tu restes avec nous et en vie, dit-elle.

Jasper sourit à la jeune fille, tandis que Murphy levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Je préférerais être mort que d'entendre ces conneries, grogna-t-il.

Il mit un sac dans les mains de Miller :

\- Bouge-toi, tu viens avec moi.

\- Tu décides pour moi ?

\- À moins que t'ai envie de continuer à entendre ces deux-là roucouler, je suis sûr que tu seras mieux dehors.

Miller ricana et commença à préparer ses affaires aussi. Jasper les regarda faire, culpabilisant en se disant qu'il devrait les suivre. Maya suivit son regard et ses pensées et se rapprocha de lui pour qu'il ne voit plus qu'elle :

\- Tu es bien ici non ? Et puis tu pourras veiller sur les autres. Ça ne signifie pas que tu es lâche.

Jasper fixa Maya un instant mais très vite ses yeux retournèrent vers Murphy et Monty qui continuaient leurs bagages.

\- Jasper regarde-moi, insista la jeune fille.

L'adolescent la regarda à nouveau, elle allait dire quelque chose mais n'en eu pas le temps. Une alarme résonna et sous les yeux de Jasper, Maya commença à « fondre ». Le terme était terrible et pourtant c'était littéralement ce qu'il se passait.

\- Une fuite, murmura-t-elle sous le choc.

Elle commença à vouloir fuir la pièce, mais celle-ci s'était automatiquement fermée et Maya se retrouva emprisonnée à l'intérieur d'un endroit qui était en train de la tuer.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : un court chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand-chose de nouveau.


	14. Sous sédatif

**14\. Sous sédatif.**

Murphy se doutait que Jasper ferait des conneries, c'est pour ça qu'il était allé avec lui quand on avait emmené Maya. La jeune fille était brulée partout mais avait survécu par on ne sait quel miracle. Elle avait eu de la chance qu'on vienne la sortir du dortoir à temps. Enfin, vu son état, tout était relatif et Murphy était à peu près sûr qu'on allait leur annoncer qu'elle allait crever. Et il s'en moquait totalement.

Jasper, en revanche, était un paquet de nerfs. La femme médecin leur disait que son état était très grave et qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'elle s'en sorte. Il avait l'impression d'apporter la poisse. Il ne voulait pas que Maya meurt, il avait déjà perdu Monty, ses parents, d'autres amis, et Clarke avait disparu, c'était amplement suffisant. En plus, ils n'avaient même pas encore eu le temps de s'embrasser avec Maya. Elle devait vivre.

Murphy ne le sentait pas, la femme médecin faisait son discours pathétique, attirait leur attention sur l'état de Maya et soudain lâcha une information comme si elle lui avait échappé mais Murphy n'était pas dupe, tout son putain de discours était calculé et Jasper tomba droit dans le panneau.

\- Il y a peut-être un moyen de la sauver !

\- Lequel ? Demanda Jasper immédiatement.

\- Je ne devrais pas vous en parler…

Tu parles, maintenant qu'elle avait commencé, elle se doutait que Jasper allait tout faire pour savoir. Murphy avait sérieusement envie de lui faire manger le mur.

\- Vous en avez trop dit, fit Jasper, dites-nous tout.

La femme médecin ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et donna des explications. Une histoire de sang. Le sang des personnes venant de l'Arche était un sang fort qui contenait les anticorps contre les radiations, faire un échange de sang entre ceux de l'Arche et Maya pourrait permettre à la jeune fille de guérir.

\- Bien sûr, il nous faudrait un volontaire.

Murphy la fusilla des yeux et prit le bras de Jasper :

\- Ouais ben désolé mais on n'est pas des cobayes, lâcha-t-il en essayant d'entraîner Jasper avec lui.

Evidemment, l'adolescent ne se laissa pas faire, secoua son bras et s'approcha de la femme médecin.

\- Je vais le faire, dit-il sans prendre la peine d'y réfléchir.

Murphy vint se placer entre lui et la femme :

\- Ne l'écoutez pas, il a pété un plomb, il ne va rien faire du tout.

\- Fous moi la paix Murphy, ne te mêle pas de ça.

\- Tu vois pas qu'elle te manipule et toi comme un débile tu fonces dans le piège ? S'énerva Murphy en se tournant vers Jasper.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre, je veux sauver Maya !

\- Et ça ne sauvera pas Monty !

Jasper lui donna un coup de boule, Murphy ne s'y attendait tellement pas qu'il se le prit sans réagir et sentit la douleur lui monter à la tronche.

\- La ferme, cracha Jasper.

Murphy se frotta le crâne et lâcha l'affaire.

\- Bien, fais ce que tu veux.

\- J'ai pas besoin de ta permission.

La femme médecin se dirigea vers Jasper, ignorant Murphy, et lui demanda de la suivre pour le préparer. Jasper se laissa entraîner sous le regard énervé de Murphy. Ce type était peut-être insupportable mais il lui avait sauvé la vie une fois, et il en avait sauvé d'autres. Et il n'y avait pas que ça. Jasper c'était un peu… Comme un petit frère emmerdant. Murphy s'était attaché à lui et s'il adorait le faire chier, il n'avait pas envie de le voir servir de rat de laboratoire pour le Mont Weather.

Quand Jasper revint dans une blouse, Murphy l'accompagna jusqu'au lit où la femme médecin le fit s'allonger pour commencer la perfusion.

\- Murphy tu devrais rejoindre Clarke.

\- Clarke peut se débrouiller seule, mais si je te laisse tu vas te faire charcuter. La preuve, ça a déjà commencé.

Jasper eut un petit sourire tandis que la femme lui plantait une aiguille dans le bras :

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas autant, je pourrais presque croire que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

\- Moi j'avais remarqué depuis longtemps que tu étais un idiot.

Le rire de Jasper ne rassura pas Murphy qui jeta un regard glacial à la femme médecin quand elle commença à mettre en route la machine qui allait pomper le sang de l'adolescent.

\- L'opération risque de prendre du temps, dit la femme, vous pouvez retourner dans le dortoir.

Murphy enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, l'air nonchalant, alors que sa seule envie était de cogner cette femme.

\- Jasper est peut-être un crétin, mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

\- Merci Murphy, gloussa Jasper.

Murphy tourna les yeux vers lui. Jasper souriait béatement et commença à délirer

\- Wouah purée tout est devenu brillant maintenant.

\- Jasper ?

\- Je crois que je plane.

Murphy leva les yeux vers la femme qui lui expliqua que c'était normal, puisque les sédatifs passaient dans son sang.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais fait cette expérience, vous semblez vachement au courant, lâcha Murphy.

\- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, dit-elle.

\- Là, vous recommencez à me prendre pour un con.

Jasper attrapa le bras de Murphy :

\- Calme-toi, tout va bien, tout va bien, même Monty est venu dire bonjour.

\- Ouais, là, tu planes carrément !

\- Mais si regarde, coucou Monty. Il dit coucou. Dis-lui qu'il me manque et que ce serait bien qu'il reste d'accord ?

\- Jasper…

\- J'aimerais bien qu'il reste.

\- Ouais et moi j'aimerais savoir si cet abruti de Bellamy est en vie, on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie !

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour Bellamy ?

Murphy ne répondit rien.

\- Monty dit qu'il est en vie parce qu'il n'est pas avec lui. Bellamy est presque aussi fort que Clarke, ça devrait aller.

\- C'est ça, et je dois croire quelqu'un de drogué qui parle à un fantôme.

\- Oui, tu dois, souris Jasper.

\- Tu planes, lui rappela Murphy.

\- Je sais.

\- Ça veut dire que Monty n'est pas vraiment là.

Jasper ferma les yeux, épuisé par les sédatifs sans doute.

\- Je sais, murmura-t-il, mais ce serait bien hein ?

\- Oui. Dit Murphy.

Il ne connaissait pas Monty, pas vraiment. Ce qu'il savait de lui, c'était ce que Jasper en disait, Murphy ne savait même pas si les choses auraient été mieux si Monty avait été là. Sans doute pas. Mais Jasper avait l'air seul et fragile, prêt à croire en n'importe qui, à faire n'importe quoi et à se laisser écrabouiller jusqu'à pouvoir rejoindre Monty quelque part. Sauf que mourir c'était mourir, la fin de tout, le néant. C'était débile. Murphy était prêt à tout pour survivre, alors se retrouver avec un idiot comme Jasper était épuisant. Vraiment. Et pourtant il resta avec lui tout au long de l'opération.

Jasper avait dit à Murphy qu'il savait que Monty n'était pas vraiment là, pour lui faire plaisir. Parce que Monty était vraiment là, un instant, son meilleur ami lui avait souri, lui avait parlé. Des banalités _« tout va bien Jasper »._ Monty pouvait donc mentir ? Parce que rien n'allait bien et si Jasper en avait eu le temps, il aurait pu lui faire une longue liste de tout ce qui craignait. Et en premier, en gros, gras, majuscule : son absence.

Il aurait pu lui hurler dessus _« pourquoi t'es mort ? », « pourquoi tu m'as laissé ? »,_ mais il planait trop pour hurler et il se sentait épuisé. Alors il allait dormir, puis il s'engueulerait ensuite avec le fantôme de Monty.

Quand il se réveilla il n'y avait plus de fantôme, juste la chambre et Murphy qui faisait la gueule. Jasper mit du temps à se souvenir pourquoi Monty n'était pas là et puis les souvenirs lui revinrent les uns après les autres. Il avait juste plané et halluciné, voilà. Génial, si la drogue lui ramenait Monty il allait se fournir en sédatif du Mont Weather. Il se rappela aussi, que s'il avait fait tout ça, c'était pour Maya. Jasper se redressa d'un coup sur son lit et tourna les yeux. Maya était là, ses brulures guéries et pleinement en vie. Elle lui sourit :

\- Tu vois que tu es courageux Jasper.

Il voulut dire quelque chose mais Murphy le coupa :

\- Ne confonds pas le courage et la bêtise.

\- Ce qu'a fait Jasper était courageux, insista Maya.

\- C'était stupide.

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie, ce n'était pas stupide.

Murphy leva un sourcil et eut un sourire en coin, Jasper sentit venir la remarque méchante et intervint :

\- Je suis content que tu sois vivante, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Maya sourit à Jasper et Murphy fit semblant de vomir.

Jasper dut rester couché un jour complet, alors que Maya était en pleine forme. Murphy n'aimait pas ça, il n'aima pas non plus ce que fit Jasper quand il sortit finalement de la chambre où il se reposait. Ce dernier avait parlé avec Dante, qui lui avait demandé de convaincre les autres de donner leurs sangs afin de sauver plus de personnes du Mont Weather et Jasper s'était laissé influencer. Le voilà, à leur faire un discours, leur proposant bien gentiment de se faire percer les bras et prendre leur sang, comme ça, parce qu'on leur donnait du gâteau. Murphy le savait, rien n'était gratuit et cet endroit puait. De plus en plus.

Jasper repassa une nouvelle fois sous perfusion pour donner son sang. Parce que les autres avaient refusé et parce qu'il s'en fichait d'y laisser sa peau. Ce n'était pas forcément pour aider, simplement pour les sédatifs et Monty. Il se mit à parler tout seul mais personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir, il planait complètement, il était dans son tripe. Jasper se força à rester éveillé pour être le plus longtemps possible avec le fantôme de son meilleur ami. Il eut surtout l'impression de revivre plusieurs souvenirs, mais Monty était bien là, pour le moment. Jasper avait déjà pris des drogues sur l'Arche, mais ça avait juste été pour le fun, pour s'évader de cet endroit gris et métallique. Aujourd'hui c'était pour des raisons complètement folles et qui mettaient sa vie en danger. Non seulement il se faisait pomper le sang mais revoir ce faux Monty ne l'aidait pas du tout.

C'est Maya qui l'empêcha d'y retourner une troisième fois.

\- Et pourquoi ? Ça vous aides non ?

\- Au prix de ta vie ? Non. Fit la jeune fille.

Jasper aurait voulu qu'elle se pousse de son chemin parce que le fantôme de Monty l'attendait mais elle l'en empêcha et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Jasper eut l'impression de se réveiller, ou de s'endormir, ou il ne savait pas, mais c'était vachement bien et vachement agréable. Pendant un temps, il avait oublié à quel point il avait envie d'embrasser Maya. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et prolongea le baiser.

Quand Maya se recula, Jasper avait oublié l'idée d'aller à nouveau donner une partie de son sang. Maya était réel, sa bouche était bien là, chaude, douce. Jasper pouvait la toucher. Il ne pouvait rien faire du fantôme de Monty, juste l'imaginer quand il était drogué et ça lui faisait mal de savoir qu'il allait disparaître encore et encore et encore. Jasper devait se raccrocher à ce qui existait vraiment. Maya.

\- En fait, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, annonça-t-elle un peu plus gravement.

Son ton n'annonçait rien de bon, Jasper le sentait.

Et il eut raison.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : Un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira. Y a un peu de Jaspaya dans celui-ci mais ce n'est pas du tout le couple principal de cette histoire, évidemment.


	15. Attaque

**15\. Attaque.**

Ils avaient mis de la musique afin d'en faire profiter tout le dortoir. Pas seulement parce qu'elle était bien mais parce que Maya leur avait révélé qu'il y avait des micros. Murphy avait été plutôt énervé quand il avait appris ce que Jasper avait découvert.

\- Elle a d'autres surprises comme ça ta petite copine ? Ou d'autres secrets qu'elle nous caches ?

\- Calme-toi, lui avait dit Jasper, elle nous a avoué la vérité non ? Et grâce à elle on sait comment contrer les micros.

\- C'est ça, pauvre petite chose innocente.

Maya l'avait emmené dans un endroit où Jasper n'était encore jamais allé, mais pas un lieu aussi cool que la salle avec tous les tableaux. Non, beaucoup plus glauque, d'où il avait pu observer ce que leur cachait le Mont Weather. Un trafic de Natifs, en gros. Ils étaient enfermés dans des cages, et on leur pompait leur sang jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Jasper avait serré les dents, le mythe des gentilles personnes du Mont Weather qui les avait accueillis contre rien en échange venait de lui exploser à la tronche.

\- Je pense que c'est ce que Clarke a découvert et c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est enfuit, avait précisé Maya.

\- Sans blague, avait ironisé Jasper.

\- Tu sais, on n'avait pas forcément le choix, on devait survivre. Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait dû faire ?

Jasper n'avait pas répondu. Lui-même avait tué des centaines de personnes d'un coup, pour survivre, alors qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu répondre ? À quel moment devient-on meilleur ou pire que d'autres quand il s'agit de protéger notre peuple ? Jusqu'où était-on prêt à aller ?

Pas jusque-là, avait pensé Jasper. Il avait beau en vouloir aux Natifs, finir en cage de cette façon pour être vidé de son sang, sans pouvoir même se défendre, c'était parfaitement horrible.

Il n'était pas blanc non plus, mais il s'était défendu devant des gens armés qui voulaient sa peau et non pas des personnes sans aucune défense. Pendant un instant, l'image de Maya s'était ternie dans son esprit, et puis il s'était dit qu'elle n'était pas responsable des actes commis par d'autres.

\- Pourquoi tu m'en parles maintenant ?

\- Parce que j'ai peur qu'ils te fassent la même chose.

\- Je dois le dire aux autres, avait prévenu Jasper, on ne peut pas se laisser faire.

Maya avait hoché la tête et Jasper avait mis au courant Murphy, Miller, Harper et à eux tous ils avaient fait passer le message.

Désormais, ils cherchaient une solution.

Pour le moment, la meilleure idée qu'ils avaient eu c'était d'accepter de donner leur sang. Ils y passaient tous, les uns après les autres et Jasper jouait le jeu du type sympa qui avait convaincu ses potes. En vérité, il en voulait à Dante de lui avoir menti durant tout ce temps et de s'être servi d'eux. Ça l'énervait de devoir laisser les autres se faire pomper du sang, parce qu'ils le faisaient par peur et pas par envie. Aucun d'eux ne voulait se faire charcuter, et ils se doutaient que si le Mont Weather était capable de mettre des gens dans des cages pour récupérer leur sang, ils n'allaient pas hésiter à utiliser quelques adolescents comme cobaye.

\- On pourrait fouiller les ordinateurs afin de savoir ce qu'ils ont prévu, ou d'envoyer un message à Clarke.

C'était facile à dire, mais celui qui savait pirater les ordinateurs, Monty, était mort. Quand à Raven, personne ne savait ce qu'elle était devenue mais elle n'était pas là non plus. L'absence de son meilleur ami pesa un peu plus à Jasper, qui prit la main de Maya pour s'accrocher.

\- On devrait au moins essayer, continua Jasper.

Ils essayèrent, mais arrivés devant l'ordinateur ils se retrouvèrent bloqués. Ils ne trouvèrent aucun indice en fouillant le bureau, si ce n'est des preuves des activités du Mont Weather, qu'ils connaissaient déjà.

\- Génial, on est foutu, marmonna Murphy après leur échec, j'aurais dû me barrer quand j'en avait encore l'occasion.

\- Clarke va venir nous aider, elle ne nous abandonnera pas, essaya de le rassurer Jasper.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autres choix que de s'accrocher à ça pour le moment.

Attendre et espérer.

Des adolescents commencèrent à disparaître. Jasper savait leurs noms, leurs âges, ils avaient partagé des choses, et pourtant il était incapable de les protéger ou les sauver. Il ne savait même pas où ils avaient disparu, ni ce qu'on leur faisait. Maya ne voulait pas qu'il s'en mêle, elle cherchait à obtenir des informations mais n'en avait aucune et Jasper perdait patience. Il était temps qu'il fasse un truc, n'importe quoi. Il n'en pouvait plus de rester inerte et de laisser ses amis se faire kidnapper et sans doute servir de cobaye ou pire.

Il prit les devants alors que Maya était partie chercher des données une nouvelle fois, il rentra directement dans le bureau de Dante sans demander la permission et l'attaqua avec le sabre que l'homme gardait précieusement. Jasper tremblait, pleurait à moitié et était furieux. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que ce vieux lui rende ses amis et arrête de lui mentir. Il se sentait tellement démuni qu'il était incapable de réagir normalement ou d'écouter ce que Dante lui disait. Ce dernier prit les devants, parce qu'il était peut-être vieux mais bien plus fort que Jasper et beaucoup moins effrayé. Il inversa la situation en faisant une prise à l'adolescent et se retrouva avec le sabre en main pointé sur Jasper.

Jasper leva les mains sans se sentir aussi apeuré qu'il aurait dû. Mourir tranché par un sabre devait faire mal mais à part ça, mourir ne lui faisait pas peur, c'était juste une étape. La dernière. Celle qui pourrait mettre fin à un calvaire qu'il supportait de moins en moins, même en pensant à Maya.

Dante ne le tua pas, cependant. Au contraire, il lui dit qu'il allait l'aider à libérer ses amis et lui demanda de le suivre. Jasper se demanda si c'était vraiment aussi facile que ça, si l'homme n'était pas en train de le faire tomber dans un piège. Et alors ?

Jasper le suivit.

Ce n'était pas un piège. Dante le conduisit dans une grande salle remplit de cage ainsi que d'une table d'opération. La femme médecin et Cage, le fils de Dante, y gardaient prisonniers plusieurs adolescents. Ils étaient en train d'extraire la moelle épinière de l'un d'entre eux quand Jasper et Dante débarquèrent. L'adolescent pensa une seconde que le vieil homme allait demander à son fils ou à un soldat de le capturer mais il n'en fit rien. Bien au contraire. Il eut l'air furieux puis ordonna à la femme (qui s'appelait Docteur Sing) et à Cage de cesser leurs expériences puis aux soldats de relâcher les prisonniers. Jasper s'approcha des cages pour s'assurer que tous sortaient et qu'ils étaient en vie. Jasper leur sourit en espérant que leurs calvaires seraient terminés désormais.

Dante leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient partir s'ils le désiraient et Jasper ne se gênerait pas de le faire et d'emmener tous les autres avec lui. Il se dit que Murphy allait être ravi par la nouvelle, depuis le temps qu'il voulait partir.

Jasper retourna jusqu'au dortoirs avec les blessés et demanda à tous les adolescents qui faisaient partie du peuple du ciel de préparer leurs affaires. Murphy sortit son sac de dessous un lit, il était déjà prêt, ce qui fit sourire Jasper.

\- T'es si pressé de retourner dans la nature ?

\- Tu m'étonnes, pisser derrière un arbre, y a que ça de vrai !

Ils plaisantaient mais ils étaient à cran tous les deux. Jasper attrapa ses affaires et les fourra dans son sac, maintenant il avait hâte de partir aussi. Ils allaient retrouver Clarke et trouveraient un moyen de s'en sortir. Peut-être. Jasper se tourna vers Maya quand elle arriva dans la pièce :

\- Vous partez ?

Jasper hocha la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas venir avec vous.

Il le savait. Il posa sa bouche sur la sienne.

\- Tu vas me manquer, dit-il.

Maya prit sa main. Jasper ne savait pas s'il l'aurait emmené avec eux, si elle avait pu venir, sans doute pas. Elle était en sécurité ici, pas lui. Les autres continuaient à préparer leurs affaires et Jasper finit par relâcher Maya :

\- Il faut qu'on se dépêche, avant que Dante ne change d'avis.

Ces paroles durent leur porter malheur parce qu'à cet instant les portes du dortoir se retrouvèrent condamnées. Jasper, Miller et Murphy se précipitèrent sur les portes pour essayer de les ouvrir, en vain. Ils étaient faits comme des rats.

\- Et merde ! Gueula Jasper.

Murphy frappa la vitre de toutes ses forces mais c'était totalement inutile. Il tourna ses yeux vers Maya comme si c'était sa faute à elle. Jasper posa son front contre le mur :

\- On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.

\- On trouve des armes et on leur défonce la gueule quand ils arrivent. Décida Murphy.

C'était facile à dire, moins facile à faire. Des armes, il n'y en avait pas vraiment. Ils défoncèrent des chaises pour en prendre les pieds, ils retournèrent les lits pour bloquer le passage, certains mirent des objets très lourds dans leurs sacs pour les transformer en arme ou en bouclier. Ils trouvèrent une hache et Murphy la garda pour lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'une bande d'adolescents auraient pu faire contre des gardes armées ? Même en cognant fort et en les prenant par surprise, ils se firent assez vite stopper. À part Murphy qui avait défoncé avec sa hache quiconque essayait de l'approcher.

\- Peu importe, embarquez en d'autres.

Docteur Sing montra du doigt des adolescents désarmés, ainsi que Jasper. Murphy attaqua quand un des soldats essaya d'embarquer l'autre idiot décoiffé, il la planta dans un bras, protégeant Jasper. Ils abandonnèrent cette cible pour le moment mais réussirent tout de même à embarquer trois adolescents avant de refermer les portes.

Jasper s'assit par terre, épuisé. Maya vint le rejoindre. Pendant l'attaque, elle était restée en retrait. Après tout elle faisait partie du Mont Weather, tant que les soldats ne savaient pas qu'elle était de leur côté, elle pourrait essayer de les aider. Jasper ignorait comment mais elle le ferait, il le savait. Murphy essuya la lame de sa hache et Jasper tourna les yeux vers lui :

\- Merci pour ton aide.

Murphy se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules. Après des heures d'attentes, les soldats revinrent. Cette fois-ci, ils avaient prévu le coup, ils gazèrent les adolescents. La plupart était en train de tousser quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Murphy secoua sa hache dans tous les sens quand bien même les yeux lui brulaient. Seulement il ne réussit pas à protéger Jasper cette fois-ci. Celui-ci se fit embarquer et résista à peine. Voilà, c'était comme ça que ça allait se finir, lui, se faisant charcuter sur une table d'opération et ses amis crevant tous les uns après les autres. Peut-être qu'il aurait trouvé le courage de se battre s'il avait eu une meilleure raison de le faire. Il en avait marre de sauver tout le monde pour retomber dans un piège ensuite, il en avait marre de se battre, marre de souffrir, marre des faux espoirs.

Marre de l'absence de Monty.

Qu'on lui bouffe la moelle épinière jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive et qu'on en parle plus, basta.

La douleur qu'il ressentit durant l'opération, qu'il dut subir quelques heures plus tard, après avoir été attaché durant des plombes, lui fit regretter de ne pas s'être battu un peu plus. C'était tout simplement intenable. Se faire percer la peau faisait mal mais ce n'était pas le pire, il avait l'impression qu'on cherchait à lui retirer son os. La femme médecin n'avait même pas prit la peine de l'endormir, juste de l'attacher et elle s'amusait à percer l'os pour en récupérer la moelle. Si l'opération ne le tuait pas, la douleur s'en chargerait. Jasper avait beau hurler cela ne changeait rien et pourtant il continua à se briser les cordes vocales en espérant que ça calmerait la souffrance. Il avait à peine le temps de respirer entre deux prises. Il ne remarqua même pas les gens qui entrèrent dans la pièce et il se contenta de soupirer de soulagement quand la douleur cessa enfin, persuadé qu'elle reprendrait bientôt. Trop tôt. Il entendit des cris autour de lui, eu l'impression de voir le visage de Bellamy mais il devait halluciner à cause de l'opération. Il voyait flou. Il était épuisé. Il s'évanouit.

Peut-être qu'il mourrait sans s'en rendre compte.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : bon chapitre un peu pourri, j'ai vachement accéléré les événements parce que je ne voulais pas parler pendant cent ans de faits qu'on connait pour la plupart (bien que j'ai changé pas mal d'événements comme il y a pas Monty et que je voulais de toute façon modifier les choses sur la fin). Bref désolé j'essaierai de faire mieux aux prochains chapitres...


	16. L'objectif

**16\. L'objectif.**

Jasper ouvrit les yeux. Comme une redite, il se retrouvait dans une chambre blanche et aseptisée. Une chambre du Mont Weather. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie quand on lui avait extrait de la moelle osseuse n'avait pas pu être un simple cauchemar, donc il l'avait réellement vécu. Il n'était pas au Paradis, ça il en était certains. Puisqu'il était encore ici, il était plus proche de l'Enfer.

Et bizarrement, ce qui le désespéra le plus n'était pas d'être encore ici, encore prisonnier sans doute, encore en danger, mais de se souvenir que Monty n'était pas là. Jasper s'assit sur le lit, ignora la douleur qu'il ressentait encore à cause de l'opération subit et se leva pour aller à la porte de la chambre. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et durant un instant, Jasper cru que Maya allait rentrer, vêtu de sa combinaison. Ce ne fut pas le cas et Jasper ouvrit grand la bouche en voyant une blonde qu'il connaissait bien faire son apparition. Cette dernière se jeta presque à son cou et Jasper referma ses bras sur son dos. L'enserrant de toutes ses forces.

\- Clarke ? C'est bien toi ? Tu es revenue ?

\- Oui c'est moi !

\- Il faut que tu partes vite, tu es en danger ici…

\- Tout va bien Jasper, le rassura Clarke en le relâchant, on a fait une intervention et tout le monde est sauvé.

Jasper écarquilla un peu plus les yeux en la regardant :

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui.

Jasper se souvint qu'avant de s'évanouir, il avait entendu beaucoup de bruits et avait aperçu Bellamy. Jasper avait pensé à une hallucination dû à la douleur mais peut-être qu'il était vraiment là.

\- J'ai cru voir Bellamy, il est vivant ? Demanda-t-il presque hésitant.

\- Oui ainsi que Raven et Octavia ! Lui confirma Clarke.

\- Et Finn ? Interrogea Jasper.

La jeune fille devint sombre un instant.

\- Il… A été tué.

Jasper perdit le peu d'entrain qu'il avait en apprenant que Bellamy, Raven et Octavia avait survécu. Finn était la personne la plus pacifiste que Jasper connaissait et il était mort. C'est ce qui arrivait non ? Dans ce foutu monde. Même les plus sympas crevaient.

\- Et comment vous avez fait pour venir nous chercher ? Demanda-t-il pour en revenir au sujet.

\- Assied-toi, l'histoire est longue, lui dit Clarke.

Jasper obéit et la jeune fille s'assit à côté de lui. Elle lui raconta qu'elle avait réussi à faire un pacte avec la commandante des Natifs.

\- C'est vrai ? La coupa Jasper. On est en paix ?

\- À peu près. En tout cas on a fait équipe pour battre notre ennemi commun.

Jasper hocha la tête et Clarke continua l'histoire. En gros, ils avaient menacé le Mont Weather, attaquant de tous les côtés. En même temps, Bellamy avait réussi à s'infiltrer avec l'aide de Lincoln (le Natif d'Octavia). Maya l'avait aidé.

\- Comment ? Elle était enfermée dans le dortoir avec nous ! Se souvint Jasper.

\- Elle te racontera les détails sans doute mieux que moi mais, apparemment, elle a profité des grenades qu'on vous a lancé pour s'enfuir de la pièce pendant que les soldats s'en prenaient à vous. Comme elle est d'ici, elle a réussi à ne pas attirer l'attention ensuite. Elle avait dans l'optique de libérer les Natifs pour qu'ils mettent la pagaille de l'intérieur et qu'elle puisse en profiter pour te sauver. Elle a trouvé Bellamy qui avait la même idée qu'elle et elle l'a guidé.

Clarke expliqua que de leurs côtés, avec l'aide de Lexa, ils avaient réussi à rentrer. Polluant l'air. Pas mal de soldats étaient morts. Finalement c'était Dante qui avait mis fin à cette folie. Son fils l'avait fait enfermé mais Bellamy l'avait trouvé et libéré et lui avait demandé de l'aide.

Cage n'avait pas voulu écouter, sans doute guidé par la folie et par le docteur Sing, cette femme médecin qui adorait faire des expériences humaines (et à qui on refilait pleins de petits cobayes de moins de dix-huit ans). Dante voulait qu'on épargne son fils, essaya de le raisonner. De lui dire qu'ils allaient faire un pacte avec le peuple du Ciel. Que ceux-ci pourraient donner de leur moelle osseuse en échange des technologies du Mont Weather. Qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de se battre, qu'ils pouvaient tous vivre en paix. Cage et Sing refusèrent le marché, tous les deux furent tués par Bellamy qui n'eut pas vraiment le choix.

Dante pleura la mort de son fils mais continua de proposer son marché. Il savait que s'il essayait de se venger il ne ferait que mettre le reste de son peuple en danger et Dante était moins fou que Cage, plus sage. Il obtiendrait la liberté pour ceux du Mont Weather sans faire couler plus de sang.

La chancelière avait accepté le marché, elle aussi voulait un cessé le feu.

\- Attends quoi ? La chancelière ? Quelle chancelière ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Ma mère.

\- Ta mère est morte, fit remarquer Jasper.

\- Non elle est vivante, avoua Clarke.

\- Quoi ?

Jasper se sentait complètement perdu. Abby – la mère de Clarke – avait péri avec le vaisseau qui s'était écrasé sur Terre, elle ne pouvait donc pas être vivante.

Clarke posa sa main sur le dos de son ami :

\- Le vaisseau qui a explosé… Commença-t-elle

\- Oui ?

\- Il n'était rempli que de rebelles qui avait décidé de s'allier à Diana, l'ancienne chancelière. Ils voulaient une autre politique que celle proposée par Jaha.

Jasper acquiesça.

\- Donc Monty n'était pas dedans ? Demanda-t-il un peu précipitamment quasi avec espoir.

\- Je ne pense pas. Par contre tes parents y étaient, ma mère a pu les voir… Ils ont sans doute voulu venir sur Terre plus vite pour être sûrs de te retrouver.

Jasper se mordit les lèvres :

\- Donc ils sont biens morts ?

\- Oui. Je suis désolé.

L'adolescent soupira. Il se sentait moins triste qu'il aurait dû, il s'était déjà fait à cette idée.

\- Comment s'en sont sorti ceux sur l'Arche ?

\- Ils ont réussi à la faire descendre jusqu'à la Terre.

\- Donc Monty est vivant ? Interrogea Jasper avec un regain d'espoir.

\- Je ne sais pas. Avoua Clarke. Tout le monde n'a pas survécu, certains morceaux de l'Arche ont explosé. Et je ne suis pas restée suffisamment longtemps à Arkadia – c'est comme ça que le nouveau campement s'appelle – pour le savoir.

Jasper se mordit les lèvres.

\- Tu ne l'as pas vu alors ?

\- Non.

\- Et ta mère non plus ne l'a pas vu ?

\- Comme moi, elle a été pas mal occupé.

\- Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est mort. Fit Jasper qui voulait s'accrocher à cette idée.

\- Effectivement.

\- Il faut que j'aille vérifier. Annonça-t-il.

Clarke acquiesça. Jasper se sentait fébrile. Monty n'était pas dans le vaisseau qui s'était écrasé sur Terre, il était encore sur l'Arche à ce moment-là et ceux de l'Arche avaient réussi à venir. Monty devait être parmi eux, il devait être vivant. Jasper voulait y croire, il fallait que Monty ait survécu, il le fallait à tout prix. Jasper n'avait pas envie d'attendre, il voulait y aller maintenant. Faire fit de la douleur et du besoin de repos.

Il était prêt à se lever et à se faire conduire immédiatement à Arkadia mais Clarke le retint en posant sa main sur son bras.

\- Attends, je ne t'ai pas tout dit.

\- Il y a autre chose ? Demanda Jasper un peu agacé et impatient.

\- Le nuage jaune, tu te souviens ?

\- Oui. Oui je me souviens, répondit-il précipitamment.

\- Il était provoqué par le Mont Weather, dès le début ils n'ont pas réellement cherché à nous sauver.

Jasper aurait voulu s'énerver ou avoir une quelconque pensé à ce sujet, mais dans sa tête il y avait comme une alarme qui répétait : Monty, Monty, Monty…

\- Et ce sont eux qui ont provoqué l'écrasement du vaisseau, ajouta Clarke.

 _Monty, Monty, Monty…_

\- Sérieusement ? Interrogea Jasper en essayant de se concentrer sur la conversation.

Après tout cet écrasement de vaisseau avait provoqué la mort de ses parents et pendant des semaines Jasper avait pensé que Monty ne s'en était pas sorti non plus.

Clarke hocha gravement la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse totalement leur faire confiance. Même maintenant qu'on a fait un pacte. Dit-elle.

Jasper soupira :

\- On doit rester sur nos gardes alors ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien d'accord. De toute façon, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne peut faire confiance à personne.

Clarke ne répondit rien et Jasper souffla :

\- Est-ce qu'on va s'en sortir ?

\- On va essayer. Dit Clarke. Je ferai tout pour ça.

\- Merci… Lui dit Jasper, c'était toi qui avait raison, je n'aurais pas dû te dire que tu étais folle.

\- C'est oublié, sourit Clarke.

Jasper posa sa joue contre l'épaule de Clarke. Il était content qu'elle soit là, on se sentait plus en sécurité avec sa présence, surtout qu'elle venait de les sauver. Avec Bellamy.

Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient bien parlé, Jasper aurait voulu qu'ils se lèvent et partent à la recherche de son meilleur ami.

\- Je vois que t'as retrouvé ta mère, lança à cet instant une voix trainante.

Jasper se redressa et tourna les yeux vers celui-qui venait d'entrer.

\- T'as l'air en pleine forme Murphy, constata-t-il.

Murphy hocha la tête :

\- C'était moi qui tenait la hache, tu te rappelles ?

Ils échangèrent un sourire, malgré leurs nombreuses mésententes, Jasper était content de voir qu'il allait bien.

Maya débarqua à sa suite et vint serrer Jasper dans ses bras. Elle embrassa sa bouche.

\- Je suis tellement soulagée que tu ailles bien.

Jasper passa un bras autour d'elle.

\- Merci d'avoir aidé Bellamy. Dit-il. Sans toi peut-être qu'on ne s'en serait pas sorti.

\- Je ne pouvais pas les laisser te faire du mal, dit-elle. J'ai vraiment eu peur quand ils t'ont emmené, je savais qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose.

Jasper acquiesça et la laissa l'embrasser à nouveau. Mais son esprit était complètement dirigé vers Monty. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve. Il devait partir, maintenant. Il se recula un peu et tourna ses yeux vers Clarke :

\- Je peux aller à Arkadia ? Demanda-t-il.

La blonde sourit :

\- Je suppose que si je te demande de te reposer, tu ne voudras pas.

\- Bonne supposition.

\- Bellamy va conduire les adolescents qui veulent y aller, tu n'as qu'à le suivre.

Maya prit la main de Jasper :

\- Tu ne restes pas ?

\- Je reviendrai, promit-il. Ou toi tu me retrouveras. Si quelqu'un te fait un don de moelle osseuse. Et si personne ne le fait, je te donnerai la mienne.

La jeune fille serra plus fort les doigts de Jasper :

\- Et pourquoi tu dois partir aussi vite ?

\- Il est possible que Monty soit vivant, je dois aller voir.

Maya acquiesça à contrecœur, Jasper n'y fit guère attention. Il tourna à nouveau ses yeux vers Clarke et Murphy, ce dernier lui dit :

\- Allez viens, je te conduis à Bellamy, on est déjà sur le départ. C'est pour ça que je suis venu, je me doutais que tu voudrais nous accompagner.

Jasper pardonna toutes les crasses de Murphy, d'un coup, d'un seul. Il ignorait pourquoi tout à coup Murphy était aussi gentil, mais il allait en profiter avant que celui-ci ne relance des piques gratuitement. Il se leva du lit et grimaça. Il posa une main sur son bassin où était sa blessure. Aussitôt, Maya se mit debout :

\- Peut-être que tu devrais attendre, quelqu'un t'emmènera quand tu seras complètement remis.

\- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter Maya, mais ça va aller. Je n'ai presque pas mal.

Il mentait et ça lui était égal. Clarke préféra se taire, ils quittèrent tous la chambre et rejoignirent Bellamy. Miller et d'autres vinrent prendre des nouvelles de Jasper. Il les rassura et s'approcha de Bellamy pour le prendre dans ses bras, lui aussi, content de voir qu'il était vivant. Apparemment Raven et Octavia étaient déjà partis, mais il ferait la même chose quand il les verrait. Dans ce monde pourri, quelques câlins n'étaient jamais de trop.

\- C'est grâce à toi que je suis encore en vie, dit Jasper en relâchant Bellamy.

\- Maya m'a bien aidé.

Jasper hocha la tête. Harper vint donner un sac à Jasper :

\- On a préparé des affaires pour toi, on se doutait que tu viendrais.

Jasper la remercia. Il se tourna vers Maya et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé de te laisser, dit-il, mais ça ne prendra pas trop de temps, et tu pourras rencontrer mon meilleur ami, bientôt.

Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit le cas, il n'était sûr de rien. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer, rien d'autre. Maya le serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait :

\- Sois prudent, murmura-t-elle.

\- Il y aura Bellamy, tout ira bien.

\- Je t'aime… Souffla Maya.

Jasper se recula, colla son nez contre le sien et l'embrassa.

\- Moi aussi, dit-il.

Il sentit les doigts de Maya s'enfoncer dans ses épaules, il lui sourit puis finit par se reculer.

\- Tout ira bien, répéta-t-il.

Maya n'avait d'autres choix que de le croire.

Jasper se recula, lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna d'elle pour rejoindre le groupe. Elle regretta de ne pas réussir à le retenir. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais.

Jasper était de bonne humeur, la douleur qu'il ressentait au bassin ne le faisait pas ralentir pour autant. Il marchait près de Bellamy sans quitter des yeux le chemin. Murphy était là aussi, un peu en retrait, il restait silencieux. Jasper se sentait fébrile, impatient, souvent il demandait :

\- C'est encore loin ?

Pas parce qu'il était fatigué mais parce qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre. Quelque chose brulait en lui. Un désir, une envie, qui le tirait jusqu'à Arkadia. Il essayait d'ignorer la peur, celle grandissante qui se bloquait sous forme de boule dans son estomac et qui lui chuchotait que Monty n'était pas là-bas. Que Monty faisait partie de ceux qui n'avaient pas survécu.

\- Tu sais, il y a des chances qu'il soit mort.

Jasper aurait voulu se jeter sur Murphy pour le faire taire. Il se contenta de serrer les poings.

\- Il faut que tu te prépares à ça, sinon tu vas encore tomber de haut.

\- Il est vivant, cracha Jasper.

\- Ou pas.

Jasper appuya sa main sur son bassin, se concentra sur cette douleur-là, plutôt que celle que distillait en lui les paroles de Murphy.

\- Personne n'ose te le dire pour pas te blesser, mais moi je le fais. Tu devrais te préparer au pire.

Jasper appuya plus fort, grimaça. Bellamy s'arrêta pour attraper Murphy par la nuque et le pousser en avant :

\- Ferme là et avance !

Murphy n'insista pas. Jasper savait qu'il avait raison, son esprit n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter. Peut-être que Monty était mort quand même, peut-être qu'il faisait tout ça pour rien. Peut-être qu'il s'accrochait à du vent, et que son espoir ne reposait sur rien. Mais l'envie de revoir Monty était plus forte, il avait tellement besoin que son meilleur ami soit vivant, soit là-bas, qu'il continuait à avancer vers Arkadia.

Bellamy s'arrêta finalement devant les portes du campement qu'ils avaient créé. Beaucoup plus sécurisé que l'ancien, celui-ci était surveillé par des gardes armés, étaient composés de tour depuis lesquels on pouvait voir s'approcher les ennemis, et il y avait des barricades électrifiées. Si Monty s'y trouvait, il était à peu près en sécurité.

Et Monty s'y trouvait, il le fallait.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et les adolescents purent pénétrer dans Arkadia.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : alors je sais que j'ai carrément modifié l'histoire pour le coup, j'ai fait à ma sauce. Je me suis toujours dis que c'était dommage que le Mont Weather et Clarke ne fassent pas un marché, plutôt que de tuer tout le monde comme ça, c'était complètement stupide. Donc j'ai fait ce que j'avais envie de faire et j'espère que ce choix ne vous dérangera pas.


	17. Déni

**Déni.**

Raven posa les ciseaux et prit la tondeuse.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda-t-elle à Jasper.

\- Vas-y rase tout, dit-il.

La jeune fille avait préalablement raccourci les cheveux de Jasper mais cette fois-ci elle les rasa, ne laissant qu'un millimètre à peine.

\- J'aimais bien tes bouclettes, soupira-t-elle quand elle eut terminé son travail.

Jasper ne fit pas de commentaire. Il ne s'observa même pas dans un miroir, il se contenta de remercier Raven, et de quitter la pièce.

Se raser les cheveux c'était mettre un terme à quelque chose, en finir avec l'ancien Jasper pour pouvoir pourrir de l'intérieur bien tranquillement avec le nouveau.

Jasper se marra tout seul et alla se servir en alcool. Bienvenue au pays des paradis liquides. Il n'y avait que ça. Plus que ça, maintenant…

xxx

 **Plus tôt.**

Jasper était entré à Arkadia comme on se jette dans l'eau. Prenant sa respiration, il avait eu l'impression de franchir une frontière, une limite, d'arriver quelque part. Sans savoir si c'était la fin, sa dernière destination. Ou le début. Il était tout remplis d'espoir, gonflé d'envie et de besoin, Monty était vivant, Monty était là. Dans deux secondes, il allait apparaître, courir comme un fou et lui sauter dessus de tellement loin qu'ils se casseraient tous les deux la gueule au sol. Bon. Trois ? Quatre ?

Jasper avait soufflé. À quoi il s'attendait ? Monty était peut-être occupé quelque part, et ne savait pas qu'il était là. Il allait juste falloir que Jasper le cherche. Quand il le trouverait, il lui foutrait les mains sur les yeux en criant « qui c'est ? », et ils se bidonneraient jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre. Ou bien, Jasper se contenterait de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire qu'il lui avait manqué. Ce serait bien ça aussi.

Jasper avait tellement envie de retrouver Monty qu'il avait l'impression de le voir partout, dans chaque visage qui se tournait vers lui, il le cherchait. Il suffisait qu'il voit un crâne avec des cheveux noirs et il ouvrait la bouche, prêt à appeler son meilleur ami. Puis la personne se montrait de face et… Non. Non. Non. Toujours pas.

Il fit deux fois le tour d'Arkadia avant de se décider de poser des questions.

\- Monty Green ? Non, ça me dit rien.

Bon après tout Monty n'était pas hyper populaire sur l'Arche, pas comme Clarke.

\- Monty ? Non pas vu.

Ou bien cette personne n'avait juste pas fait attention parce qu'elle avait autre chose à faire que de se préoccuper de la présence de Monty.

Jasper avait refait un tour d'Arkadia, puis un autre, un autre, un autre. Et personne n'avait vu Monty. Personne. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un dise :

\- Il était dans une autre section de l'Arche… Nous sommes les seuls à nous en être sorti.

Jasper avait éclaté de rire.

\- Je te dis que ton pote est mort et ça te fait marrer ? T'as pas de cœur ou quoi ?

Jasper avait ri de plus belle. Puis il était parti refaire un tour d'Arkadia, pour trouver Monty. Il devait s'être planqué pour lui faire une blague, il devait être occupé quelque part à réparer un truc, il devait être là, simplement Jasper ne l'avait pas encore trouvé.

Murphy l'avait rattrapé à un moment et l'avait suivi dans son tour d'Arkadia. Son obsession.

\- Jasper, arrête…

Arrêter quoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore trouvé Monty.

Murphy était toujours celui qui trouvait les mots les plus durs pour lui faire comprendre les choses mais cette fois-ci il n'avait rien dit. Il avait suivi Jasper dans son délire. Encore et encore et encore. Plusieurs personnes maintenant lui avaient dit que Monty n'était pas arrivé avec eux, qu'il avait dû mourir, _« désolé Jasper je sais que c'était ton meilleur ami »_. Désolé de quoi ? Monty était là.

Miller avait retrouvé son père et Bryan. Clarke avait retrouvé sa mère. D'autres avaient retrouvé leur famille. Bien sûr que Jasper allait retrouver Monty, c'était la suite logique. Un autre tour d'Arkadia, un autre, un autre, un autre. Deux jours à chercher sans s'arrêter, jamais. Dormir à peine, oublier de manger. Et Murphy collé à ses baskets comme une ombre aux yeux bleus.

\- Bien, puisqu'il ne veut pas se montrer, je vais simplement m'installer ici et faire un truc, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait décidé de venir.

\- C'est ça Jasper, lui avait dit Murphy.

Jasper avait entendu Murphy dire à Bellamy qu'il était fou. Mais Jasper n'était pas fou.

Il n'était pas fou.

Jasper avait donc commencé à aider un peu partout dans ce nouveau camp. Il allait où il pouvait, il partait à la chasse avec certains, allait chercher de l'eau avec d'autres, alla serrer plusieurs fois Raven dans ses bras pour l'encourager avec sa jambe qui avait mal guéri. Il souriait aux gens, riaient aux blagues, discutaient normalement. Il parlait de Monty comme si Monty était là, et qu'il allait apparaître tout à coup.

Bellamy essaya de lui parler en douceur.

\- Jasper, tu es dans le déni. Je suis désolé. Je ne pense pas que Monty soit là, tu sais.

\- Il est à la chasse alors, il va bientôt revenir.

Jasper était en train de se mentir, il n'arrivait pas à entendre, il n'arrivait pas à écouter. Il ne voulait pas savoir.

Il ne voulait pas que ça soit vrai. Il s'en foutait qu'on lui dise que Monty n'était pas dans le bon morceau de l'Arche, le morceau de ceux qui avaient survécu. Parce que c'était forcément un mensonge, une erreur. Monty était là, il en était sûr et certain. Quelque part.

Tout allait bien, ils allaient bientôt se retrouver.

Jasper avait passé des jours comme ça. Simplement à sourire normalement et prendre la vie du bon côté parce que son meilleur ami était là et qu'ils allaient pouvoir passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. Une fois qu'il l'aurait retrouvé.

Il avait même tapé dans le dos de Miller :

\- T'as retrouvé Bryan petit chanceux ! Et moi Monty.

Jasper avait ignoré la tête de Miller, ses yeux tristes, sa moue désolée, son air de celui qui pense comme tous les autres. Que Monty était mort.

Il avait continué à se mentir parce que c'était plus facile comme ça. Mais ça ne pouvait pas durer longtemps, ça ne pouvait pas durer toujours. Il pouvait se raconter toutes les belles histoires du monde, espérer, espérer, espérer encore et se raccrocher à une chimère, la vérité c'était que Monty n'était pas là, que tout le monde avait raison et que ce bout d'Arche n'avait pas accueilli son meilleur ami. Il était parti en fumée quand même, après tout ça. Une étoile filante. Jasper avait éclaté de rire en y pensant.

Monty l'étoile filante.

Et puis il avait simplement lâché ce qu'il tenait dans les mains à ce moment-là, une caisse remplis de bout de métal qu'il emmenait à Raven pour voir si elle pouvait en faire quelque chose. Le contenue se rependit sur le sol mais Jasper n'y fit pas attention.

Il ne sut pas vraiment ce qui l'avait convaincu, l'absence de Monty ? Voir Bryan et Miller au loin à rire ensemble innocemment ? Surprendre Murphy à se tenir un peu trop proche de Bellamy ? Entendre un gamin crier _« je t'ai attrapé »_ à son copain ? Croiser le type qui lui avait dit en premier que Monty était mort et l'entendre marmonner _« tiens voilà l'autre cinglé »_?

Tout. Rien.

La vérité.

Jasper s'était assis par terre et était resté là.

Même pas la force de pleurer, de se battre, de maudire la vie, la mort, l'injustice. La force de plus rien. Il avait eu l'impression de n'être plus qu'une coquille vide et que si on l'ouvrait, on ne trouverait rien à l'intérieur.

C'est Murphy qui l'avait relevé.

\- Reste pas au milieu du chemin, crétin !

Jasper s'était attendu à ce qu'il rajoute _« je te l'avais bien dit »,_ mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Ce n'était sans doute pas utile. Murphy avait continué à le tenir comme si Jasper allait tomber s'il le relâchait. Il avait peut-être raison.

\- Tu as tenu jusqu'à maintenant, tu tiendras encore, lui avait dit Murphy.

Jasper l'avait regardé, et avait haussé les épaules :

\- Pour quoi faire ?

À contre cœur Murphy avait marmonné :

\- Pour Maya ? Tu te rappelles ?

Jasper s'était rappelé, et ça ne lui avait pas fait grand-chose. Son cœur ne s'était pas mis à battre plus fort, et il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à elle depuis qu'il était là, elle ne lui avait pas manqué. Pourtant il l'aimait, mais son amour était étouffé par tout son vide.

\- Pour Maya. Dit-il à Murphy.

Parce qu'il fallait que ce soit pour quelqu'un. Murphy avait fini par le lâcher et il l'avait regardé s'éloigner.

Après ça, Jasper avait demandé à Raven de lui raser les cheveux.

Désormais il avait un nouveau meilleur ami. Qui s'appelait alcool. Ça ne le rendait pas heureux, ça ne l'amusait pas, ni ne le faisait rire. Jasper buvait et il ne devenait pas plus joyeux. Il n'oubliait pas non plus, c'était toujours là, et comme c'était toujours là, il avait toujours besoin de boire un peu plus. Il avait mal, il en avait marre, l'alcool n'y changeait rien. S'il buvait ce n'était pas pour se sentir mieux, c'était juste parce que comme ça les jours et les nuits passaient plus vite, la vie passait plus vite, et qu'elle pouvait prendre fin dans un évanouissement.

Des jours passèrent, tous pareils et tous vides de sens. Bellamy voulait l'emmener en mission, pour lui changer les idées, et Jasper y allait en espérant se faire tuer. Il était provocant, il s'enfermait sur lui-même aussi et il n'avait peur de rien, sauf peut-être de manquer d'alcool. Il ne parlait plus tellement à son Monty imaginaire, il n'avait plus rien à lui dire. À part peut-être _« attend-moi, je devrais vite te rejoindre »_ , mais il n'y avait nulle part où le rejoindre. Jasper aurait aimé avoir la drogue qu'on lui faisait couler dans les veines quand il était au Mont Weather, s'envoyer des doses au point de faire apparaître son meilleur ami. Ça finirait par le tuer, et alors ?

Et alors ?

Une soirée comme une autre. Jasper but jusqu'à ce que la boisson le fasse sombrer, parce que c'était le seul moyen de dormir. Il ne s'attendait pas à se réveiller avec le visage de Maya près du sien. Il pensait qu'elle était au Mont Weather, qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir, alors qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?

La jeune fille lui sourit, caressa ses cheveux et passa un bras autour de lui pour le ramener contre elle. Jasper se laissa faire mais ne répondit pas à l'étreinte.

\- Tu ne venais pas, je m'inquiétais, lui dit-elle.

Jasper resta silencieux.

\- Un de tes amis m'a donné de la moelle osseuse.

\- Un ami ? Demanda Jasper en se demandant s'il avait encore des amis.

\- Je ne sais pas son nom. Il a donné un peu de sa moelle osseuse et j'ai demandé à la recevoir, j'en avais besoin pour venir te voir.

\- Alors ce n'est peut-être pas un ami. Fit Jasper.

\- Peut-être pas. Admit Maya.

Jasper souffla. Maya le serra plus fort contre elle :

\- Je suis là, les choses vont s'arranger.

\- Les choses vont s'arranger ?

\- Oui.

Jasper ne la crut pas une seule seconde.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : encore un chapitre un peu triste. J'en suis désolée. On approche doucement de la fin de cette fic.


	18. Abîme

**18\. Abîme.**

À un moment, dans une autre époque, un autre temps, une autre vie, elle avait été un rayon de soleil. C'est ce que se disait Jasper alors que Maya tenait sa main. Elle était là depuis plusieurs jours et ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Elle surveillait sa consommation d'alcool, dormait avec lui, tenait à voir les étoiles, toucher les fleurs et le faire parler. Jasper avait conscience qu'elle faisait ça pour son bien, mais elle le forçait à vivre et il n'avait plus envie. Il était entouré de gris et même Maya n'était plus qu'un nuage de plus. Son sourire, sa gentillesse, sa beauté, sa musique, sa voix, sa douceur… Tout ça ne suffisait pas à Jasper. Ses câlins et ses baisers non plus, et s'il y répondait, ce n'était pas par amour mais pour ne pas la blesser. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, elle n'avait pas à souffrir à cause de lui. Il aurait juste voulu qu'elle l'oubli et passe à autre chose. Jasper était content quand Murphy venait s'en mêler et demandait à Maya d'aider à faire tel ou tel truc. La jeune fille voulait refuser mais n'osait pas le faire, puisque le peuple d'Arkadia l'accueillait gentiment et que c'était grâce à ce même peuple qu'elle était dehors en liberté.

Jasper profitait de son absence pour boire et elle le retrouvait souvent complètement saoul dans un coin. Il pouvait lire dans son regard, la pitié qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Il entendait dans sa voix la colère à son égard, même si elle essayait d'être douce. Elle lui en voulait, et elle avait raison de lui en vouloir.

\- Je t'aime, lui disait-elle.

Presque comme un reproche. _« Je t'aime, je suis là, pourquoi est-ce que ça ne peut pas suffire ? »._ Jasper ne savait pas. Monty lui manquait, c'était comme ça. Maya ne suffisait pas, rien ne suffisait. Même l'alcool ne remplissait pas le manque laissé par l'absence de son meilleur ami.

Tout ce que Jasper voulait c'était que tout s'arrête. Mourir était attirant, plonger dans un oubli éternel, nourrir la terre et rejoindre Monty dans le néant.

Maya ne le lâchait pas pourtant. Elle était là, elle n'abandonnait pas, elle voulait lui prouver qu'il y avait quelque chose encore à vivre, que tout ça valait le coup quand même. Le coup pour quoi ? Pour qui ? Monty n'était même pas là pour voir toutes ces belles plantes sur la Terre. Celles qu'il connaissait par cœur dans ses bouquins et qu'il n'avait jamais pu voir en vrai ou même espérer toucher. On l'avait bassiné depuis tout petit avec le blé, et il n'en planterait jamais. Et c'était vraiment trop triste.

Jasper essayait pourtant, des fois. Il se souvenait de ses sentiments pour Maya, il se souvenait du gâteau au chocolat, des choses joyeuses, des choses bonnes qui valaient le coup. Il se souvenait surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas se retourner vers Monty pour lui sourire. Et c'était insupportable.

La vie continuait pourtant. Autour de lui. Clarke continuait de se battre pour la paix, et du peu qu'il en savait, ça semblait fonctionner puisque Lexa proposait un traité, aussi bien avec le Mont Weather qu'avec Arkadia. Clarke restait forte et pourtant, son meilleur ami était mort, elle avait dû tuer Finn – Jasper avait fini par l'apprendre – et elle avait énormément de sang sur les mains, peut-être encore plus que Jasper. Pourtant elle n'abandonnait pas.

De leur côté Abby et Kane dirigeait Arkadia et chacun y trouvait sa place. Même Murphy. Pourtant il n'avait plus ni famille, ni amis, il avait tout perdu une fois et il tenait encore debout, il se battait encore. Même s'il s'était rempli de sarcasme pour se défendre, il était hors de question pour Murphy de baisser les bras ou de mourir et Jasper se demandait comment il faisait. Où est-ce qu'il trouvait la force de combattre dans la solitude ?

Mais Murphy n'était plus seul. Murphy avait Bellamy non ? Ils étaient amis, ça se voyait. Ce n'était pas seulement que Murphy suivait Bellamy et lui obéissait, c'était qu'ils s'entendaient bien, voilà tout. Quand bien même Murphy emmerdait Bellamy parfois, Bellamy revenait toujours vers lui. Avec un ordre, un truc à manger ou rien du tout, juste lui-même et Murphy acceptait sa présence.

Il y avait Raven aussi, qui souffrait de sa blessure dont elle ne s'était jamais tout à fait remise. Pourtant elle se battait pour pouvoir marcher, pour avancer. Elle ne se plaignait pas de la douleur, elle avançait. Elle avait un trou dans la poitrine parce qu'elle avait perdu Finn, mais elle avançait encore.

Jasper était à la traîne, loin, très loin derrière d'eux tous.

Et pourtant Maya était là, à vouloir à tout prix le maintenir en vie.

Jasper avait réussi à s'éclipser pour boire. Il s'attendait à ce que Maya débarque mais c'est Murphy qui le trouva en premier.

\- Moi qui pensait que l'amour guérissait tout, lâcha celui-ci.

\- Plutôt l'alcool, marmonna Jasper.

Murphy lui prit la gourde des mains et en but une gorgée avant de lui rendre.

\- Et ? ça marche ?

Jasper but une grande rasade qui lui brula la gorge.

\- Pas tellement.

Murphy resta silencieux et Jasper tourna ses yeux vers lui :

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Alors j'attends la remarque sarcastique que tu vas me sortir, en me disant que tu m'avais prévenu et que je suis un idiot.

\- Je t'avais prévenu, tu es un idiot.

Jasper ricana amèrement.

\- Tu te sens mieux maintenant que je t'ai dit ça ? Demanda Murphy.

\- Pas tellement.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose à faire pour que tu t'en sortes ?

\- Me ramener Monty.

\- Quelque chose de possible ?

Jasper haussa les épaules.

\- J'en sais rien, répondit-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si spécial pour que tu lui préfères la fantastique Maya ?

\- C'est drôle que tu dises ça, tu détestes Maya.

\- C'est pas faux.

Jasper prit une autre rasade d'alcool. Le problème c'est qu'il s'habituait et qu'il en fallait toujours plus. Qu'il n'en avait jamais assez.

\- Il était si bien que ça ? Insista Murphy.

\- Pas tellement, répondit Jasper. Il avait un humour bien à lui, il était gentil jusqu'à ce qu'on l'enquiquine un peu trop, il était un peu trop mignon même quand il n'était pas content. Il était un peu trop passionné par la mécanique, les fleurs et les ordinateurs, quand bien même il ne pouvait pas en avoir un à lui. C'est à cause de lui si on a fini en prison, mais il ne manquait pas de courage et d'audace.

Jasper serra le poing. Monty avait toujours été là, il fermait les yeux et il avait dix mille souvenirs avec son meilleur ami. Sa mère disait parfois qu'elle avait deux fils et pas un seul. Ils se soutenaient, ils se complétaient. Les moments difficiles devenaient moins difficiles ensemble.

\- C'est pire que perdre un bras.

\- On peut vivre avec un seul bras. Lui fit remarquer Murphy.

Jasper secoua la tête.

\- Pas dans ce monde.

Murphy posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jasper. Qui finit sa gourde et regretta de ne pas en avoir une deuxième sur lui.

\- Et pourtant tu réussissais à t'en sortir au Mont Weather, rien n'a changé. Dit Murphy.

\- Non. Rien n'a changé, murmura Jasper.

Rien. Parce que Monty était bel et bien mort depuis le début. Le croire en vie, ça avait été le faux espoir de trop. Ce n'était pas juste, c'était tellement pas juste. Monty aurait pu être là, il aurait pu être sur un des bouts de l'Arche qui avait atterrit sans exploser. Jasper aurait pu retrouver son meilleur ami, comme Miller avait retrouvé Bryan.

Jasper ne remarqua pas quand Murphy s'éloigna de lui. L'adolescent avait peut-être essayé de l'aider, de montrer qu'il n'était pas si seul qu'il le pensait, que même un petit merdeux avec qui Jasper se disputait souvent, pensait à lui. Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas, rien ne fonctionnait. Rien.

Un autre jour, on tendit un talkie-walkie à Jasper et Clarke lui parla. Cela lui rappela cette fois où il avait parlé à Monty par radio interposé. Cette fois-là où son meilleur ami était encore vivant et où ils étaient sûrs de bientôt se revoir.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda Clarke.

Jasper ne trouva rien à répondre. Il mentit donc :

\- Ça va.

\- Bellamy m'a dit l'inverse.

\- D'accord.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas être très présente en ce moment.

\- Je sais que tu dois t'occuper de pleins de choses, la paix pour commencer. Tout le monde compte sur toi, alors le fait que tu ne sois pas présente pour un idiot tel que moi n'a aucune importance.

\- Tu es effectivement idiot si tu penses que tu n'as aucune importance.

Jasper préféra changer de sujet :

\- Alors ? Comment ça se passe avec Lexa ?

Il pensait évidemment aux traités de paix, mais Clarke parut soudainement gênée à l'autre bout et Jasper fronça les sourcils :

\- Clarke ?

\- Oui ?

\- Il se passe un truc avec Lexa ?

\- Non rien.

Jasper sentit au ton qu'elle mentait.

\- Il se passe donc bien un truc avec Lexa.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser, on a d'autres choses dont on doit s'occuper.

\- Et quand est-ce que tu l'auras le temps alors ? S'il lui arrive un truc, tu ne le regretteras pas ?

Un long silence à l'autre bout lui répondit. Puis finalement la voix de Clarke :

\- Tu as raison.

\- Tu peux négocier la paix et prendre soin de toi, fais les deux. Lui dit Jasper.

\- D'accord. Fais en autant de ton côté Jasper. Je veux te retrouver vivant à mon retour.

Jasper se retint de lui dire _« trop tard, je suis déjà mort à l'intérieur »_ , il se contenta de promettre quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir.

Maya avait beau être là, Jasper buvait quand même.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire un effort pour moi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Est-ce qu'il pouvait faire un effort pour elle ?

\- Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, tu devrais pouvoir faire ça !

Est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ça ?

\- Je t'en prie Jasper, je supporte plus de te voir te détruire comme ça.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Je sais que ton ami te manque et que c'est dur, mais tu n'es pas seul, je suis là. Avec le temps ça deviendra moins difficile. Il ne faut pas que tu abandonnes.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il abandonne. Pourtant c'était tellement plus simple de laisser l'alcool empoisonner ses veines, se saouler jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle journée commence. Noyer la douleur et l'absence. C'était plus simple que de se battre. Plus simple que de prendre Maya dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il allait faire un effort pour elle, parce qu'il l'aimait.

Il resta là, la gourde d'alcool dans ses mains et elle poussa un soupir à la fois désespérée et agacée. Elle en avait marre de lui, et ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose.

Pourtant elle le serra contre elle, de toutes ses forces.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider.

\- Il n'y a personne d'autre qui te plaît ?

\- C'est toi que j'aime, abruti !

Jasper ne ressentit rien quand elle l'embrassa. Peut-être qu'il l'aimait encore, mais il était trop vide pour s'en rendre compte.

Il continua à boire, jusqu'au désespoir, jusqu'à l'évanouissement, jusqu'à s'écrouler et finir comme un cadavre sur le sol, sans en être tout à fait un. Pas encore.

Et puis la paix cessa.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : désolé d'avoir mis un peu de temps pour poster ce chapitre, j'étais pas mal occupée en ce moment.


	19. Suicide

**Prompt :** Ça aurait été la réaction logique.

* * *

 **19\. Suicide.**

Jasper avait perdu la notion du temps. Bellamy lui dit _« ça fait trois mois que tu es parti du Mont Weather »_. Trois mois ou trois mille ans, c'était pareil pour Jasper. Le premier mois il avait cherché un Monty déjà mort, il avait refusé de l'accepter et puis il n'avait plus eu le choix et s'était réfugié dans l'alcool. Jusqu'à ce que Maya débarque. Elle avait sans doute réussi à le sortir de l'alcool en le surveillant, en le forçant à faire autre chose que boire. Ça avait duré quelques jours. Peut-être un nouveau mois. Pas plus. Jasper n'en pouvait plus, c'était tout. Il avait continué à sombrer, et tant pis si Maya était là. Il aurait voulu qu'elle se trouve quelqu'un d'autre, pour ne plus voir sa pitié et son désespoir dans ses yeux. Son impuissance de ne pas réussir à sauver Jasper.

Trois mois étaient donc passés et apparemment des natifs avaient attaqués des Arkadiens près d'un lieu de récolte. Pourquoi ? Bellamy allait enquêter pour savoir ce qui avait pu se passer et il voulait que Jasper vienne.

\- Ça te changera les idées.

Jasper accepta de venir, pas sûr que Bellamy ait raison. Mais la mission était dangereuse, il pouvait se faire tuer à tout moment, alors c'était plutôt motivant. Murphy allait venir aussi, ainsi que Miller, Raven et Octavia.

\- Fais attention à toi, dit Maya à Jasper.

Il promit. C'était facile de promettre, ce n'était que deux mots « je promets » qui ne voulait rien dire.

Le trajet en voiture se passa assez bien. C'est quand ils arrivèrent que les choses se gâtèrent, parce qu'ils se firent attaquer par des Natifs. Ceux-ci ne portaient pas le même genre de tenue que les autres Natifs qu'ils connaissaient, il s'agissait sans doute d'un autre clan. Jasper s'en préoccupait assez peu, celui-là ou un autre, après tout…

Octavia essaya de parlementer avec eux, puisqu'elle connaissait leur langue mais Jasper avait juste envie de foncer dans le tas. Pas par courage, plutôt parce qu'il n'avait rien à perdre. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il savait que les autres continueraient sans lui assez facilement. Clarke avait Lexa maintenant, elle n'avait plus besoin de lui. Maya tomberait amoureuse d'un autre. Et même si, dans un cas totalement improbable, il venait à manquer à Murphy, Bellamy le consolerait. Alors pourquoi devrait-il attendre avant d'attaquer des Natifs menaçants ? Il avait pris l'habitude d'en tuer, à une époque. Ce n'était pas un peu plus de sang sur ses mains qui changerait la donne, alors qu'il avait déjà commis un véritable massacre.

Jasper fonça dans le tas. Bellamy ne lui avait pas laissé d'armes à feux, mais il avait un couteau. Il réussit à tuer l'un des Natifs, sans doute parce que celui-ci ne s'attendait pas à une attaque si soudaine.

\- Jasper arrête ! Entendit-il crier Bellamy.

Mais il désobéit aux ordres et se jeta sur le deuxième Natif. Ce dernier était prêt et le captura, appuyant la pointe de son poignard sur le cou de Jasper.

Il aurait dû avoir peur, il aurait dû pleurer, supplier, demander pardon. Il aurait dû vouloir qu'on lui laisse la vie sauve, regarder vers Octavia, Bellamy et les autres pour qu'on vienne le sauver. Ça aurait été la réaction logique.

Il réagit plutôt comme un fou, en se mettant à rire. Il énerva le Natif et il sentit la pointe du poignard se planter un peu plus. Mais qu'il y aille, qu'il lui tranche la carotide, qu'il le fasse saigner et le supprime. Jasper n'attendait que ça, plus que ça.

Sauf qu'il fallait que les autres s'en mêlent. Murphy tira dans la tête du gars, sans hésitation et Jasper fut sauf.

\- Je pensais viser ta jambe, lui dit Murphy avec son sourire en coin, mais j'étais à peu près sûr de pas me louper en visant sa tête.

\- Trop aimable, grogna Jasper.

\- Mais si tu veux je peux toujours te tirer dans la jambe.

\- Ça ira.

Jasper posa une main sur son cou. Il saignait un peu, pas grand-chose. Rien d'insurmontable. Dommage.

Bellamy l'engueula pour les risques qu'il avait pris, mais c'était surtout pour évacuer sa peur, il avait vraiment cru que cette fois-ci Jasper allait y passer. Ce dernier écouta à peine, trop de regrets, trop de douleur, trop de tout qui l'empêchait d'être empathique avec les inquiétudes des autres.

Il vit Octavia s'approcher de lui, sentit la baffe qu'elle lui mit et l'entendit l'engueuler :

\- Je pense pas que c'est ce que Monty aurait voulu.

Jasper serra les dents. Parce qu'elle ne connaissait même pas Monty, elle ne pouvait même pas avoir le début d'une idée de ce que Monty aurait voulu.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire puisque de toute façon il est mort ? Cracha Jasper.

Et ça lui fit mal, et ça fit mal à tout le monde même à Murphy, qu'il le reconnaisse ainsi et le dise aussi violemment. Bellamy tenta de calmer le jeu en se mettant entre Jasper et sa sœur.

\- On devrait plutôt s'occuper des Natifs, pourquoi ont-ils attaqué ?

Bellamy essayait de détourner le sujet et cela fonctionna à peu près. Ils se concentrèrent sur les deux morts en essayant de savoir de quel clan ils faisaient partis. Bellamy proposa qu'ils reprennent la voiture pour aller voir un peu plus loin, même s'ils avaient normalement le devoir de retourner à Arkadia pour décrire la situation. Jasper s'en fichait, Murphy aurait suivit Bellamy au bout du monde (même s'il ne l'aurait pas dit comme ça), Raven et Miller avaient envie d'en savoir plus et Octavia ne désirait pas plus que ça retourner déjà à Arkadia. Puisqu'ils étaient tous d'accord, ils continuèrent donc un peu, en prenant la voiture.

Bien sûr ça aurait été trop beau que tout se passe bien et qu'ils n'aient finalement pas grand-chose à raconter en rentrant à Arkadia. Jasper le sentait venir, le coup fourré, ça se passait toujours comme ça. Rien ne se passait jamais bien sur cette fichue planète. Y avait des jours où il regrettait l'Arche et ses lois de merde, l'enfermement là-haut. Il serait mort s'il y était resté, mais au moins il serait mort avec son meilleur ami.

Bref ils furent obligés d'arrêter le quatre-quatre parce qu'un arbre bouchait la route, Raven, qui conduisait, n'eut pas le temps de reculer, un autre tronc tombait derrière le véhicule.

\- Génial, un peu d'action, ironisa Jasper. On en manquait.

Bellamy poussa un grognement fatigué. L'air de dire _« quoi encore ? »._

Les adolescents attendirent longtemps avant de se décider à descendre, espérant que ça ait suffit à décourager ceux qui voulaient leur tendre un piège. Ils se faisaient l'effet de lapins capturés vivants, attendant que le chasseur vienne les cueillir. Jasper regardait autour d'eux sans rien voir, sans croire non plus qu'ils étaient sauvés. Une branche craqua sous le pied de Murphy et Octavia lui ordonna d'un chuchotement de faire moins de bruit.

\- Oui chef !

Bellamy lui mit une tape derrière la tête pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Malgré la situation, ils avaient plutôt l'air de s'amuser, se dit Jasper. Miller devait penser à Bryan, Raven était la seule à être restée dans la voiture, prête à démarrer en trombe quand ils auraient dégagé la voie.

\- Si on s'y met à plusieurs, on doit pouvoir dégager ce tronc, dit Bellamy en pointant l'arbre qui bloquait l'arrière de leur véhicule.

Murphy grimaça, il n'était pas une rame de haricot comme Jasper, mais quand même, ce tronc avait l'air très lourd même pour eux cinq. Octavia fut la première pourtant à venir tenir un bout du tronc, Bellamy se baissa à ses côtés, Miller se retroussa les manches, même Jasper le maigrichon s'était mis en position. Bon. Murphy n'avait plus trop le choix. Il les rejoignit et comme des cons ils essayèrent de pousser ce con de tronc.

Jasper avait l'air de s'en foutre mais il aidait, l'esprit ailleurs, quelque part dans les brumes de sa dépression. Murphy ne put s'empêcher de se dire que Jasper allait mourir. Dans ce monde, seul les plus forts survivaient et Jasper, il ne l'était plus – s'il l'avait jamais été. Il avait abandonné. Et peut-être que ce serait une libération pour lui finalement, il n'avait même plus envie de vivre, même Maya ne lui apportait plus rien. Jasper était éteint, il était déjà mort.

Et ça faisait chier Murphy. Ce con de Jasper qui lui avait tiré dessus, qui avait essayé d'avoir le pouvoir, qui s'était battu comme il pouvait, et avec qui Murphy s'était souvent disputé, devait vivre. Comment était-ce possible que la perte d'une personne puisse réduire quelqu'un à néant ? Murphy avait tout perdu et pourtant il avait encore la rage de vivre. Qu'est-ce que Monty avait pu représenter pour Jasper ? Plus que son bras, beaucoup plus.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de s'interroger plus longuement, ni même de transpirer en essayant de pousser un tronc d'arbre qui n'avait bougé que de trois millimètres, des personnes armées et masqués les attaquèrent. Murphy vit un sourire sur le visage de Jasper et eut une violente envie de le taper, il passa sa rage en frappant un des attaquants.

Jasper observa la scène en se demandant s'il devait simplement lever les mains et se laisser tuer ou tenter quelque chose. Le temps qu'il y pense il sentit qu'on lui mettait un coup sur la tête, tellement fort, qu'il entendit des sifflements dans ses oreilles. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer qu'un des agresseurs sembla arriver en retard, comme s'il n'avait pas l'air plus motivé que ça. Quelqu'un appuya sur la tête de Jasper pour le pousser contre le sol et il ne se défendit pas. Il entendit Bellamy crier son prénom, et une voix féminine s'adresser au retardataire :

\- Dépêche-toi, faut qu'on se débarrasse d'eux !

Et le retardataire de répondre :

\- On est vraiment obligé ?

Le cœur de Jasper s'arrêta. Cette voix, ce ton, même étouffé par le masque qu'il portait, Jasper l'aurait reconnu partout. Il s'en rappelait même s'il avait souvent eu l'impression d'oublier.

Jasper sut que tout ça n'était pas en train d'arriver et qu'il était en pleins tripe. Il avait dû tomber sur de la drogue et en prendre, et ça lui donnait des hallucinations encore plus violentes que celle qu'il avait quand il donnait son sang sur Mont Weather. Il vit le retardataire s'approcher encore et tourner son masque vers lui.

Jasper le fixa, semblant dire : _« je sais qui tu es, et je sais que tout ceci est faux »._

Il sentit pourtant le canon d'une arme sur son crâne et il paraissait bien réel. Il s'attendait à entendre une détonation puis le néant, mais le retardataire hurla de sa jolie voix reconnaissable :

\- Arrête ! Ne tire pas ! C'est Jasper !

\- Jasper ?

La femme enleva son masque et Jasper reconnu Hannah. Il sentit aussi qu'on le libérait, remarqua que Bellamy, Murphy, Miller, Octavia et même Raven étaient prisonniers mais que comme lui, on les laissait tranquille.

Le retardataire enleva son masque. Quelle douce et belle hallucination comme Jasper n'en avait plus eu depuis longtemps. Jasper se releva sans même s'en rendre compte, il comprit qu'il était debout quand il referma ses bras sur un fantôme fait de chair et d'os.

\- Monty…

À suivre.

L'autatrice : j'ai pas pu publier hier et j'ai hésité à vous faire attendre une semaine de plus. Mais finalement j'avais pas la flemme ce matin, donc voilà ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, on avance tout doucement vers la fin de cette fic.


	20. S'aggriper

**Prompt :** L'angoisse a pénétré mes méninges.

* * *

 **20\. S'aggriper.**

Jasper ne tenait pas, il s'agrippait carrément. Depuis deux heures qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il n'avait pas lâché une seule seconde le bras de Monty. Ça aurait pu être gênant si Monty ne faisait pas exactement la même chose de son côté. Toutes les cinq minutes il touchait Jasper et disait :

\- Tu es vivant hein ? Tu es bien vivant ?

\- J'en sais rien, est-ce que je suis vivant ? Demandait Jasper persuadé d'être mort.

Murphy finit par leur mettre un coup de poing à tous les deux.

\- Alors ? Vous êtes vivants ?

Jasper et Monty avaient rigolé. Voir Jasper ainsi avaient surpris ses amis, comme si ça n'avait pas été la même personne. Comme si, ils avaient trouvé le morceau de Jasper qui manquait, celui qui permettait de le réparer.

Monty et Jasper étaient resté dans les bras l'un de l'autre deux bonnes minutes avant de se séparer, sans se lâcher tout à fait. Ils avaient ensuite suivi leurs attaquants jusqu'à leur cachette et avaient appris ce qu'il s'était passé. La station agricole avait atterri bien plus loin et s'ils avaient passé pour mort c'était parce qu'ils avaient été attaqué par le clan de glace. Des enfants étaient morts, le père de Monty aussi.

\- Désolé pour ton père, avait dit Jasper.

Monty était resté collé à lui comme toute réponse.

Jasper était persuadé que c'était son imagination, une hallucination, même après le coup de poing de Murphy. Même après la main de Monty passant sur ses cheveux et râlant à propos de ses bouclettes qui avaient disparu. Même après que Monty ait rigolé avec lui. Ça lui semblait irréel, faux. Ou alors quelque chose allait lui tomber dessus et embarquer Monty loin, loin, loin. Alors Jasper se cramponnait un peu plus à son bras et Monty se tenait plus fort aussi. Et ce fut comme ça jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Ils s'isolèrent un peu pour regarder le ciel ensemble à l'entrée de la grotte. Assis l'un contre l'autre de manière à ce que leurs épaules, bras et jambes se touchent.

\- J'étais sûr que tu étais mort, que le clan de glace vous avait tous exterminé, dit Monty, ça me rendait dingue.

\- J'étais sûr que tu étais mort aussi, fit Jasper en écho. Ça me rendait dingue aussi.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, en regardant les étoiles.

\- Je suis content de pouvoir les voir avec toi. Je les trouvais belle mais…

Jasper savait ce qu'il ressentait. Elles étaient belles mais fades, mais sans lumière, sans couleur, sans rien. Juste placardé sur un ciel en toile de fond. Tout était magnifique et moche à la fois.

\- Maintenant c'est mieux, souffla Jasper.

\- Carrément mieux.

Ils ne parlèrent pas tant que ça, ils n'en avaient pas vraiment besoin, ils devaient surtout se remplir de la présence de l'un et de l'autre, être sûr qu'ils étaient bien là, enlever tout ce vide qui leur avait fait si mal, si longtemps.

À un moment, Jasper tendit ses mains devant lui.

\- J'ai changé Monty. Je ne suis plus celui que j'étais sur l'Arche.

\- Ah ? Et je dois voir ça dans tes mains ?

\- Elles sont pleines de sang, j'ai dû faire des trucs horribles pour survivre.

Il sentit les doigts de Monty contre son crâne :

\- Et moi dont. Il a fallu que je m'endurcisse. Et ma mère est capable du pire et j'ai dû la suivre si je voulais pas crever et des fois j'avais vraiment envie pourtant.

Jasper tourna sa tête vers lui, les doigts de Monty se retrouvèrent sur son front :

\- J'ai peur d'être devenu un Jasper qui ne peut pas être ton meilleur ami.

\- Tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami, espèce d'idiot.

\- Attend de voir avant de dire ça.

Monty roula des yeux :

\- T'es toujours le même crétin, au moins ça c'est sûr.

\- Merci.

\- De rien.

Ils retournèrent leurs têtes vers le ciel, avant que Monty lui donne un taquin coup d'épaule, que Jasper lui rendit, que Monty lui rendit, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent à rire sans aucune raison.

Et ça faisait du bien de rire comme ça, pour de vrai, après tout ce temps. Jasper se sentit libéré et un peu moins coupable.

Il fut décidé ensuite que les survivants de la station agricole iraient à Arkadia où ils seraient plus en sécurité. Jasper et Monty participaient aux préparatifs sans jamais se tenir loin l'un de l'autre, s'échangeant souvent des regards, se frôlant en passant l'un à côté de l'autre, se rassurant toujours de voir l'autre vivant.

\- Si je suis en train d'halluciner, c'est le plus long trip de ma vie.

\- Tu n'hallucines pas, le rassura Monty. Et moi non plus.

\- Ou tu es une hallucination très maligne, plaisanta Jasper.

\- Ou toi encore plus.

\- Peut-être que je suis ton hallucination et que j'ai l'impression d'avoir ma propre existence tellement tu délires.

Monty lui tapota l'épaule :

\- Ou inversement.

\- Ou bien nous sommes tous les deux le délire de Murphy, proposa Jasper alors que Murphy passait à côté d'eux.

\- Bande de tarés, grommela celui-ci.

Les deux garçons se marrèrent et recommencèrent ensuite à aider.

Le trajet serait long. Il n'y avait qu'un seul véhicule, et Raven allait ramener les enfants à Arkadia avec celui-ci. Elle ferait venir d'autres véhicules mais en attendant il faudrait marcher. Jasper avait une boule à l'estomac, il anticipait et ça lui fichait la trouille.

\- Arrête de stresser abruti, tu vas nous porter malheur, s'énerva Murphy en le voyant se ronger les ongles.

Monty chuchota à l'oreille de Jasper :

\- Il est sympa ton nouvel ami, il est toujours comme ça ?

\- Non là, il est de bonne humeur, répondit Jasper.

\- Et quand il est de mauvaise humeur ?

\- Il aboie, ricana Jasper.

\- Je t'ai entendu ! Fit Murphy. Et la prochaine fois que je dois te sauver, je crois que je vais viser ta tête au lieu de celle de l'ennemi.

Monty jeta un œil interrogateur à Jasper qui promit de tout lui raconter quand ils auraient le temps et qu'ils seraient seuls et tranquille.

Le début du trajet se passa sans encombre, le milieu pareil. C'est sur la fin que vinrent les ennuis. Enfin pas pour tout le monde. Jasper et Monty étaient en bout de file avec des retardataires. Des véhicules étaient venu chercher la plupart des survivants, mais pas tous. Murphy marchait devant avec Bellamy. Et ils étaient les seuls à protéger le petit groupe – de gens armés et prêt à se défendre. L'angoisse de Jasper était un peu redescendue, ils étaient presque arrivés, tout irait bien.

Il était à peine en train de se dire ça qu'ils tombèrent dans une embuscade et se firent attaquer par des Natifs du clan de glace, reconnaissables par leurs tenus. Le stress fit faire n'importe quoi à Jasper. Il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Monty, pas maintenant. Il eut tendance à se précipiter. Heureusement il n'était pas seul, Murphy, Bellamy et même Monty prirent part à la bataille. Certains survivants de la station agricole également. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'une poignée de Natifs. Il y avait aussi des pertes de leur côté, certains survivants s'étaient fait tuer, augmentant d'un cran le stress de Jasper qui voulut en finir au plus vite.

Il s'attaqua à un Natif, qui réussit à le blesser, rien de grave cependant et Jasper mit fin à ses jours en le poignardant. Il regarda autour de lui, pour vérifier que Monty allait bien, ce qui était le cas et souffla. Il souffla un peu trop vite, sans remarquer le Natif qui venait de fouiller un des cadavres des survivants afin de lui voler son arme. La pointant sur Jasper. Criant des mots incompréhensible, réclamant sans doute qu'on le laisse partir. Il était paniqué, Jasper leva les mains. Monty assistait à la scène comme au ralenti, pointant son arme sur le Natif, sans savoir quoi faire. Prendre le risque de tirer et de rater ? Que le Natif tue Jasper ?

Bellamy et Murphy avaient aussi leurs flingues pointé vers celui-ci.

Monty essaya de s'approcher pour lui parler, lui dire qu'ils le laissaient partir, mais le geste effraya le Natif qui tira sur Jasper. La balle l'atteignit et le choc fit basculer Jasper en arrière, qui tomba sur le dos. Monty s'entendit hurler et vider son chargeur sur le Natif avant de courir vers Jasper comme un fou. Ce con saignait et ne réagissait pas.

\- Oh non non non, Jasper tu vas pas me faire ça. Tu peux pas me faire ça.

Monty s'agenouilla vers son meilleur ami, sans savoir ou poser les mains, ni quoi faire. Avec juste l'envie de pleurer ou de crier ou les deux en même temps. Il posa ses mains sur la veste de Jasper en l'appelant :

\- Jasper ! Eh oh Jasper !

Mais Jasper ne bougeait pas, il restait là, immobile.

\- Jasper bordel ! Ne me laisse pas !

Désespéré Monty posa son front sur le torse de Jasper :

\- Je ferai n'importe quoi.

Deux bras se refermèrent alors sur lui et il se retrouva contre Jasper :

\- Ah oui ? Vraiment n'importe quoi ?

Monty appuya sa joue sur son torse :

\- Oui, n'importe quoi.

\- Je suis pas encore mort.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Mais ça fait un mal de chien de se recevoir une balle.

Monty sentit des larmes couler de ses yeux alors qu'il rigolait en même temps.

\- On va te soigner.

\- D'accord.

\- Alors ne meurs pas.

\- Promis.

C'était une vraie promesse.

Par chance la balle avait été tiré en dessous de la clavicule, pas loin du cœur mais assez loin pour qu'il survive. Jasper reçu des soins et ne mourut pas.

Monty le reprit dans ses bras et il se passa une éternité avant qu'il ne le relâche.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre. Ça me fait bizarre d'en être déjà là et en même temps ça fait pas mal de temps que cette fic est en cours de publication. N'hésitez pas à me faire vos retours sur ce chapitre un brin mièvre.


	21. Avenir

**21\. Avenir.**

Jasper était passé de l'autre côté. Crevé. Mort. Andouille. C'est ce qu'a pensé Murphy sur le coup avant de voir cet idiot sourire comme un con avant de refermer ses bras sur Monty. Et merde, Murphy ne pensait pas qu'il serait aussi soulagé.

Jasper avait pensé qu'il y passerait, que cette balle le tuerait mais il s'était accroché à la voix de Monty. Il avait retrouvé son meilleur pote, ce n'était pas le moment de mourir. Ils avaient encore pleins de trucs à faire ensemble, à voir ensemble. Si seulement cette foutue planète pouvait être moins hostile. Monty avait fini dans ses bras, contre lui, meilleure remède à toute forme de douleur. Physique. Psychologique. Jasper avait l'impression de fondre, d'être irradié par le soleil lui-même. Voilà pourquoi Maya n'avait été qu'un rayon pendant un temps, elle n'était pas Monty c'était tout.

D'ailleurs, Maya. Elle avait pleuré. Puis elle l'avait giflé. Et elle avait encore pleuré. Jasper avait attendu qu'elle se calme avant de lui dire qu'il était désolé, même s'il ne savait pas bien de quoi. Cette balle, il n'avait pas eu envie de se la prendre, pas alors que Monty était vivant.

\- Tu m'avais promis de faire attention !

\- C'est vrai.

\- Quand je t'ai vu arriver dans Arkadia, allongé sur un brancard et tout pleins de sang j'ai pensé que c'était la fin.

Jasper lui avait souri et l'avait prise dans ses bras.

\- Tout va bien, je vais bien.

 _Mieux que jamais_ , pensa-t-il. Monty était resté prêt de Jasper tout au long de l'échange, les sourcils froncés.

Jasper avait à peu près guéri, mais il ne devait pas trop faire d'efforts. Rester allongé l'ennuyait mais Monty était avec lui, heureusement.

\- Donc, Maya, c'est ta copine ?

\- On peut dire ça.

\- Je vois que tu t'es bien amusé sur Terre, toi au moins.

Le ton semblait un peu amer et Jasper tourna ses yeux vers Monty pour voir son visage.

\- Tu l'aimes ? Demanda celui-ci.

Question piège. Jasper se frotta les cheveux.

\- J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. Dit-il.

Monty s'assit au bord du lit de Jasper :

\- Maintenant que tu as du temps, tu peux tout me raconter ?

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir savoir ?

Monty hocha la tête :

\- Sûr.

Jasper raconta. Tout. Sans omettre sa première tentative de suicide avant qu'ils arrivent à contacter l'Arche, sa douleur, ses meurtres, même celui qui avait coûté la vie de centaines de Natifs, ses hallucinations quand il donnait son sang pour avoir « de la drogue » sur le Mont Weather, Maya, Murphy, Bellamy, Clarke. Monty ne le coupa pas mais plus il parlait, s'emballait, s'énervait, plus Monty se rapprochait de lui, compatissant. Jasper s'attendait à le voir reculer, dégoûté mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

\- La Terre est moins fun qu'on le pensait, fit Monty quand Jasper eut finit de tout raconter.

\- Tu m'étonnes.

\- Tu penses que ça aurait été plus facile si on avait été ensemble ?

\- J'en sais rien. Fit Jasper.

Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Monty qui était désormais tout à côté de lui :

\- Mais on est ensemble maintenant.

La guerre n'était pas finie pour autant, le monde était toujours dangereux et hostile. Jasper, Monty, les autres, durent quitter plusieurs fois Arkadia pour se battre et si Jasper faisait plus attention, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur. Pas pour lui-même, mais pour son meilleur pote. Quand ils rentraient tous sains et saufs, Maya se jetait sur Jasper et l'embrassait, et Jasper ne ressentait rien. Il allait mieux c'était certain, mais ses sentiments pour Maya paraissaient envolés. Elle le sentait sans doute mais s'accrochait quand même. Jasper s'en voulait de lui faire ça, il essayait de l'aimer comme il avait cru l'aimer mais les sentiments ne fonctionnaient pas sur commande. Jasper ne se rassurait pas de sa présence, mais de celle de son meilleur ami avec qui il passait le plus clair de son temps.

Ils continuèrent à devoir se battre un temps, et puis Clarke et Lexa réussirent à résoudre le problème. La reine du clan des glaces était, apparemment, le genre de personne qui adorait foutre la merde, faire la guerre, tuer gratuitement simplement pour imposer sa force et sa puissance. Seulement, elle était tombée sur plus maligne qu'elle et surtout plus juste, plus droite. Deux filles qui rêvaient d'un monde meilleur pour leur peuple et qui comprenaient que la loi du plus fort n'était peut-être pas celle qui convenait pour leur idéal. Sauf qu'il fallait que Lexa prouve qu'elle était un meilleur chef et pour ça elle était obligée de se battre. En attendant de pouvoir instaurer ce monde où on n'aurait pu besoin de tuer pour montrer qu'on avait raison.

Lexa gagna le combat contre le champion de la reine, qui n'était autre que son fils. Mais ne le tua pas, elle assassina plutôt la reine et donna le pouvoir du clan au fils qui était bien plus raisonnable qu'elle.

Ces choses on les raconta à Jasper et Monty. Clarke elle-même vint à Arkadia pour expliquer comment tout s'était déroulé.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est en paix ? Demanda Jasper.

\- On va essayer, lui assura Clarke.

Certains étaient sceptiques, Jasper le premier. Pas mal d'Arkadien pensait qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux Natifs. Jasper, lui, se disait plutôt qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux humains, tout court. Sauf quelques-uns, à qui il aurait confié sa vie. Monty bien sûr. Mais également Clarke, Bellamy, Raven, Octavia, Miller, et même Murphy.

Jasper passa un moment avec Clarke.

\- Tu as retrouvé Monty.

\- Oui.

\- Tu sembles… Différent.

\- Je semble moi-même, je dirais.

Clarke lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Alors je suis contente de te retrouver Jasper.

Il lui rendit son étreinte. Ils se séparèrent et Jasper demanda :

\- Tu penses que ça va marcher, la paix ?

\- J'en sais rien, mais Lexa et moi, on fera tout pour ça.

\- Je te fais confiance, dit Jasper. Mais ça ne parait pas si facile.

Jasper pointa un groupe d'Arkadien qui semblait vouloir foutre la merde et qui n'avait pas du tout des idées de paix.

\- Je sais mais ça le deviendra, au fur et à mesure, quand on aura tous appris à se connaître et à se comprendre.

\- Historiquement, on n'a jamais réussi, c'est pour ça qu'on s'est envoyé des bombes…

\- Alors on fera en sorte de créer une nouvelle Histoire.

Jasper sourit. Clarke allait se battre pour la paix, ça se voyait dans sa détermination. Elle était forte, elle parlait bien, elle pourrait guider le peuple. Il ne connaissait pas Lexa, mais si Clarke l'avait choisi, alors elle devait être aussi forte qu'elle.

Il y eut pourtant une émeute dans Arkadia. De ceux qui étaient pour aller exterminer les Natifs tant qu'il était encore temps. Une bagarre éclata entre ceux qui étaient pour et ceux qui étaient contre et il y eut des morts dans leurs propres camps. La mère de Monty qui voulait absolument la guerre se reçue une balle et mourut. Bellamy fut blessé à l'épaule en essayant d'arrêter les bagarres, ce qui fâcha Murphy qui tira dans le tas touchant les pours comme les contres. Clarke et Kane réussirent à arrêter les émeutes en parlant avec autorité et en emprisonnant les plus récalcitrants, puis Clarke s'occupa des blessés pendant que d'autres allèrent enterrer les morts. Ensuite elle rassembla tout le monde et écouta les voix de chacun avant d'expliquer son point de vue.

Clarke parlait trop bien pour que les gens osent la couper pendant son discours, elle savait rassurer ceux à qui elle s'adressait tout en leur montrant la meilleure voie à suivre. Elle montrait qu'elle écoutait tout le monde, tout en argumentant suffisamment pour leur faire entrevoir d'autres possibilités. Elle n'était pas chancelière et pourtant elle dégageait quelque chose.

Jasper ne savait pas si ça fonctionnerait, sans doute, avec le temps. Elle gagnerait la confiance du peuple.

Mais il y en aurait toujours pour vouloir se battre.

Jasper resta avec Monty devant la tombe de sa mère.

\- C'était elle qui nous avait dénoncé sur l'Arche, dit-il à Jasper.

Ce dernier posa une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

\- Quand on est arrivé, elle était la plus acharnée contre les Natifs. Je l'ai vu tuer sans sourciller. Elle était dure et on venait de se disputer avant l'émeute, parce qu'elle voulait que je la suive dans son combat mais je ne voulais pas. Je ne veux plus me battre. J'en ai marre de tout ça. Je croyais que je la détestais et maintenant elle est morte.

La prise de Jasper se resserra.

\- C'était ma mère. Murmura Monty.

Puis il laissa Jasper le serrer contre lui pour le consoler.

Jasper ne voulait plus se battre non plus.

Ils étaient couchés dans des lits l'un à côté de l'autre. Maya aurait voulu dormir avec Jasper mais depuis que Monty était là, les deux amis dormaient l'un près de l'autre. Ils avaient trop peur de se perdre à nouveau, de se réveiller et de se retrouver seul. Maya n'avait pas eu le choix et les avait laissés ensemble. Ce soir-là, après la mort de la mère de Monty, Jasper n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il pensait aux émeutes, aux gens qui voulaient à tout prix se battre, à Murphy qui avait pété les plombs en voyant Bellamy blessé, à la mère de Monty qui les avait dénoncés sur l'Arche, à la mort de celle-ci, à Clarke qui voulait une paix durable. À tout ce qu'il trouvait moche sur cette planète, à tout ce qui était magnifique. À Monty qui était dans le lit d'à côté et ne dormait pas non plus, Jasper le savait.

Les choses n'allaient pas mieux, même si Monty était là, mais Jasper savait que s'il tendait la main assez loin, il trouverait son meilleur ami et c'était rassurant. Dans sa tête c'était moins le bordel du coup, malgré tout ce qu'il se passait. Il n'avait plus bu d'alcool depuis un bout de temps et n'avait pas ressentis de manque. Avant que Clarke et Lexa ne s'occupent du clan de Glace, Jasper avait fait super attention de ne pas mourir, il s'était battu en prenant réellement soin de lui-même et de Monty aussi, évidemment. Les choses paraissaient plus claires, plus légères aussi et même plus effrayantes. Il avait peur parce qu'il avait envie de vivre, parce qu'il avait envie que Monty vive, parce qu'il voulait continuer.

Trouver un endroit en paix, avec lui.

Jasper se surprit à sourire en regardant le plafond. Bon sang, Murphy avait réellement été furieux quand Bellamy avait été blessé. C'était étrange de le voir attaché à quelqu'un au point de ne plus se contrôler, mais c'était agréable. Ce con de Murphy pouvait donc avoir des sentiments hein ?

 _Et toi Jasper ? T'en es où avec Maya hein ? Dire que tu nous surinais les oreilles avec cette fille, au Mont Weather._

C'est ce qu'aurait pu dire Murphy. Et Jasper n'aurait pas su quoi répondre. Il n'en était nulle part avec Maya.

C'était avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'il était quelque part.

Quelqu'un qu'il aurait pu facilement touché s'il avait tendu la main.

\- Monty ?

\- Hmmm…

Jasper ne sut pas ce qu'il allait dire, avant de l'avoir dit.

\- Je t'aime.

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration lui parut lourd. Comme si tout Arkadia s'était tu. C'était pourtant vrai ce qu'il avait dit, il le savait, il le ressentait et il avait bizarrement peur de Monty qui ne répondait pas.

Il entendit alors son meilleur ami remuer, et le vit se lever avec sa couverture. Monty vint s'installer contre lui, sur son lit, sa tête sur son épaule, son bras autour de son torse. Le silence ne fut plus si lourd, il fut doux, chaud et le cœur de Jasper avait trop de choses à dire. Ils restèrent là, sans rien se dire, puis Jasper tourna ses yeux vers le visage de Monty pour le regarder. Rencontrant les siens qui le regardaient déjà. Leur nez se frôlèrent, se touchèrent, se dirent bonjour en se frottant doucement l'un contre l'autre. Le temps paraissait arrêté, la nuit avait emporté toute la planète entière, ne les laissant que tous les deux, nez contre nez. Puis bouche contre bouche. Baisers légers, timides, curieux. Et la main de Monty qui se posa sur la joue de Jasper, pour le prolonger un brin.

Silence chaleureux après ces échanges qui leur avaient fait du bien au cœur et à l'âme. Puis finalement Monty murmura :

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Ils décidèrent de partir. De recommencer ailleurs quelque chose. Un endroit à eux et pas ici ou ils entendaient encore les combats et sentaient le sang. Ils n'étaient pas stupides, ailleurs ce ne serait sans doute pas mieux, mais ils avaient besoin de partir. Jasper n'aimait pas Arkadia, il n'aimait pas non plus Mont Weather, il voulait aller quelque part où il serait chez lui, avec Monty. Les deux garçons en parlèrent à Clarke qui ne tenta pas de les faire changer d'avis, elle pouvait comprendre qu'ils aient envie de trouver autre chose, de trouver leur propre voie. Comme elle l'avait trouvé auprès de Lexa. Avec l'aide de celle-ci, elle leur trouva un petit village de Natif qui pourrait les accueillir.

\- Ce serait comme un échange, des Natifs vont apprendre à connaître des gens du peuple du ciel, et eux même vont envoyer des Natifs ici. Est-ce que ça vous conviendrait ? Leur demanda Clarke.

Ça leur convenait.

Ils préparèrent donc le peu d'affaires qu'ils avaient à eux. Clarke les prit dans ses bras, Raven et Octavia également. Bellamy posa sa main sur la tête de Jasper avec affection et Murphy le fusilla du regard :

\- T'aurais tout aussi bien pu dire qu'on puait. Râla-t-il.

\- Tu vas me manquer aussi.

\- Ta gueule.

\- Sois sage, lui dit Jasper.

\- Ne tire dans les jambes de personne, rétorqua Murphy.

Jasper lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras, sans lui laisser le choix. Monty fit ses adieux également à ces gens qu'il avait appris à connaître le peu de temps qu'il était resté avec eux et à ceux de la station agricole avec qui il avait créé des liens.

Ils se retrouvèrent face à la sortie, devant une Maya qui semblait perdu.

\- Ne t'en va pas. Supplia-t-elle. Ou laisse-moi venir.

Monty et Jasper échangèrent un regard et l'Asiatique s'éloigna un peu pour les laisser parler.

\- Tu es une fille chouette Maya, tu es le lien entre le Mont Weather et Arkadia.

\- Je peux devenir un lien avec les Natifs.

\- Tu pourrais mais pas en venant avec moi.

\- Reste alors, pour moi.

Jasper se mordit les lèvres :

\- Il me faudrait une meilleure raison de rester…

Maya parut blesser mais insista une dernière fois :

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, je suis désolé.

\- Mais je t'aime !

Jasper la prit doucement dans ses bras :

\- Tu es une bonne amie, dit-il en retour, prends soin de toi.

Il la relâcha et elle comprit qu'il avait pris sa décision depuis longtemps. Même avant de retrouver Monty, Jasper était déjà sur le départ dans sa tête. À ce moment-là, il voulait mourir, désormais s'il partait, c'était pour vivre.

\- D'accord, abandonna-t-elle. Tu es un ami aussi.

\- Merci, sourit-il.

Monty vint les rejoindre et Jasper prit sa main.

\- On y va ? Demanda Monty.

\- On y va.

Jasper tourna ses yeux vers Maya :

\- Au revoir Maya.

\- Au revoir…

Elle les vit s'éloigner, main dans la main. Ils partaient en direction du village de Natifs prêt à les accueillir, ils partaient vers une nouvelle vie. Déterminé face à l'avenir, ensemble.

Fin.

L'autatrice : pfffiouuuu ça fait bizarre de mettre le point final à une fic. De tourner la page. Mais voilà, le dernier chapitre est là et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous aura plu et que le reste de la fic vous aura plu aussi. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en commentaire. Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi jusque-là. Et je reviens prochainement avec une nouvelle fic.


End file.
